Menical Games Part 1
by GanjiaQueen91
Summary: Zariah has been living with her mother in Westwood Il, for the past 12 years. But little does she know the small world she's been livng in is about to get bigger. the past 12 years Zariah has thought that her Father abandoned her and her mother now thats shes gotten herself into trouble its Daddy warbucks to the reascue, But is it greener on the otherside?


Prolouge

12 years ago

I had just brought my bags down stairs when Darius came through the front door. Startiling me, he wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow night. when Zariah and I would be long gone. That was my plan , cowardly I know but the pain I knew I would cause Darius was too much to bare. He walked up to me not even noticing I was dressed and ready to leave and kissed me on the cheek. " Hello Beautiful, going somewhere" He asked as he looked down and saw the bags. He pulled away from me and gave me a puzzled look then said again " Max, where are you going this late with luggage." The small smile playing on his lips told me what he was thinking. That I had planed to surprise him in Spain. Not that I was running away, not that I had left a note on his desk with divorce papers. But that smile faded quickly as he saw that I was holding Zariah's baby bag too. " whats going on Maxie" the use of his pet name for me felt like a hot white poker straight into my heart. I hadn't said anything still stunned and still trying to find the right words. So I put on the bravest face I could and said the words I wish I never had to say to the one person in this world I love more then anything. " I've fallen out of love with you Darius and I want a divorce." Darius was so taken aback that he actually backed away from me. He even made a small laugh as if I might be joking. But from the look on my face I knew he knew I wasn't playing. He tried to walk up to me but I put a hand up to block him. I knew if he got too close my resolve would go away and I had to be strong not just for myself but for Darius and our daughter Zariah. " Maxine you cant be serious. Tell me it's a joke" his face slowly fell as he did finally realize I was serious. " But Maxie , I love you. You love me this is insane . Is there someone else. Is that why your doing this." I gasped how could he think I would cheat on him. " I , there is no one else Dare, honestly I just, we fell in love for convenice you know that because of Zariah. And im just tired of living that lie with you." " Oh bullshit Maxie, we were in love long before we knew we would have Z, don't go and blame this on her . I never made you marry me Max I thought you wanted to I know I did. All Zariah did was speed along what we both wanted." Then looking at and realizing Z wasn't with me he ran up the stairs two at a time till he reached the nursery. He burst through the door and I knew what he would find. Nothing. I had , had Zariah taken to my moms earlier today just incase. I knew if Darius did come home tonight instead of tomorrow that he wouldn't let me go with Zariah he would try to keep her. Zariah was the apple of Darius's eye since the moment when he first held her. He called her his little Princess. " where is she Maxine!" he yelled and I flinched, Darius was not the normal black man growing up on the upper eastside of Manhattan and going to the best private schools. But when he got mad you knew for sure there was more then enough " Nigga" in him. He grabbed my shoudlers and shook me " Where is my little girl Max!" I pull out of his grip and say " shes safe, she's at my cousins that's where I was headed. I left the papers on your desk down stairs. I don't want anything , alimony, child support. Nothing I just want a clean break." I had turned away to say that but hwen I turned around to look at Darius. He was broken, He had sunk to his knees. Gone was the strong confident business man in the Armani suit. Instead there was a boy in men's clothing. Crying and asking " what did I do, I can change Maxie . I can do better. I know I haven't been around but I was just trying to start up the business. We can take more trips and do more things as a family like we always wanted. We can fight Max, don't give up on us. Please!" his pain was rolling off of him in deep waves and it was making me buckle. But I had to be strong, If I don't leave then everything we, He's worked for we'll lose. I slowly walk up to him and he pulls me to him by the back of my thighs and holds me to him. The second he does I know I could never love someone as much as I loved Sadarius O'donnle. The feel of his arms wrapped around me like this made my heart swell and head race. I wasn't thinking straight when he pulled himself up and kissed me, but then again when did I ever think straight when Darius was holding me. He pulled away just enough to whisper " fight with me, you know this feels right. We feel right I don't want to lose you and I don't want to lose my little girl." The second he mentioned Zariah I knew that was the other real reason I was doing this. If I didn't Zariah would grow up a world with horrible back stabbing people. And as long as I live my daughter will not be one of them. I turn my head and move away , leaving him standing at our daughters door. I move toward the steps knowing that if I didn't grab my stuff and leave now I never would. When I got down the stairs I looked back and Darius was still standing at the top looking down on me and I said " Darius , I'm sorry but I have no choice. And if you love me and Zariah then you will let me walk out this door and sign those papers." I put my coat back on and grab the rest of my bags and right as I opened the door. Darius put a hand on the small of my back and said " I love you Max, it cant end like this . It cant be over." My hand was still holding the door as I looked back into his big brown eyes and said " Then why does it feel that way"

**MANICAL GAMES**

** BY AZIZA PATTON**

Chapter 1

The backfire

Now Lets Remember that I am a SAINT, but I'm guessing that my mom had had enough of me messing up here in Westwood ,IL. I'm also guessing by now your wondering what Zariah Michelle O'Donnell did to earn a less than casual visit from her Multie Billion Dollar Daddy Warbucks himself. Well it all started when my evil genius best friends Rockie -The Gay football player- and Mary Jane ( the bombshell psychopath). Talked my diabolical and manical ass into planning Westwood School system first major school wide black out. Something we like to call " 6 month Summer Vacay"

See the plan was this.

**The Plan**

Black out all schools 10 AM Nov. 15th 2011

Neutralize all computers and delete all information

Search and destroy main mameframe of school districts back up system

**DON'T GET CAUGHT!**

Everything of course was going to plan that was; until Connie Jinkins (my arch nemesis). Decided to sneak out of her locked down classroom with the excuse her "PERIOD" was on and needed to use the restroom right away to come find me. How did I know that do you ask, well seeing as my post was in the school at their computer systems closet. Quickly trying to navigate and break through fire walls to delete all school records I saw her crazy ass on the monitor . But somehow Connies evil genius mind found out about our plans (I think she tapped my phone) she walked straight up to the closet with Officer Daniels right in tow. He unlocked the door and that was it. He took one look at me and said " you have 30 secs to get up and come before I hand cuff you and take you to jail Z." Now of course this is not my first run in with Officer Denials. So I just smiled, got up and started walking with Officer D to the principal's office at the front of the building. The halls were eerily quite as my stupid classmates wondered if alkeda had decided to attack our little Westbumba city. I walked past my locker that I had had for three years now and still couldn't tell you what's in it. Down the linoleum hallway, we walked past the girls and boys bathrooms and the smell of feces and urine wafted up to my nose I almost gagged it was so strong. I was struggling to keep up with Officer D when we passed by my classroom, noticing it was the class I was supposed to be in I tried to sneak a peak to see if my crazy ass classmates knew what I was up too. Or were they just as scared as everyone else. Officer D didn't talk to me until we were about a hundred feet away from the office were from what I could see everyone was panicking. I kind of wanted to laugh but suppressed it when Officer D turned around and said " Z what the hell do you think you were doing what is all this." I smirked " Oh come on Officer D " I patted him on the back " now you and I both know that if someone else knows your secret then its not a secret anymore and you and I both know that only two can keep a secret if one of them is DEAD." I winked at him and He looked down on me with deep brown eyes. Officer Denials were NO average man he had fought in the Iraq war did two tours Marine Special Ops Division. But now that he's been in active for four years you would only be able to tell from the melon-sized muscles that filled out his security uniform. Cause with Long curly fluffy hair pulled back into a tight ponytail you would never guess he was one of the Few the Proud the Marines. But I also knew that between the two of us who was more likely to keep a secret it was he. He smiled down at me giving up knowing that I was a fortress one to be reckoned with like Fort Knox.

We walked into the Principals office and people are all on cell phones trying to figure out what really happened and was this some kind of terroiest attack . I was rolling on the inside I marvald at the chaos I could cause scary huh. I was thinking about telling the secretary that I heard on the news last night that Alkida was moving in on the US and were expected to strike unsuspecting cities. But right as I was about to Principal Arnoald a tall very handsome looking fifty year old walked up too me and looked down on me as I busied myself with biting my nails. "Ah Mrs. Odonnell I see we have yet to meet again so soon. What is it this TIME " He enfasized it like I don't know how many times I have to see his face too. " vandalizing during a School black out Smoking in the Bathrooms." He raised his eyebrows at me and still I said nothing " well what is it because as you can see im extreamly busy!" I just smiled because before Connie's ol bum behind and Officer D had busted in on me I had successfully broken down the mainframe and deleted all documents and back up systems and I got a text before I was rudely interrupted from Rockie and Mary Jane saying they had done their job. And were now watching the News for the crisis. Officer D spoke and said " She was in our systems closet" he looked around " I believe that she had something to do with all of this." He paused and waited for Principal Arnold to pick up his FACE. Cuz he just stood there looking between me and the chaos and then said, " No No No… No absolutely not Zariah maybe a lot of things but this." He spread his arms wide to jesture to the craziness " it took planning it took intellect to do whatever this is ." I polished my nails on my favorite Black DC Comics t-shit and said " If you don't press charges I'll show you how I did it what I did and how to keep anyone from ever doing it again." Officer D Smirked, Truthfully he liked how GENIUS I was about things and really did like me but thought I could use my "TALENTS" for good not evil. Prinipal Arnolds mouth dropped for the second time today and he just studdard " I I m calling your mother."

Ok so here is where it all gets a little tricky, see my mom and dad were married before he had the "BIG BUCKS" So ofcourse when he got the "BIG BUCKS" my mom was a little to country not enough classy to stay married too. So he divorced her when I was five now granted I don't have the whole story but considering I haven't seen his trifilian ass since and the only thing I get is a card with a houndred dollars in it every year on my birthday saying love Daddy. I don't think his story matters that much at this point. My Mom didn't want any alimony or child support. So that's why we live in a small cramped two bedroom one bath apartment and live off Roman Noodles. Even though she works two jobs and a third on the weekends. WERE STILL BROKE. So you can understand why she was so pissed , she had to take off work and get her pay docked all because Connie Jinkins is a prick.. My Mom walked though the door her huge fro dangiling out the back of her bandanna. Golden hazelish eyes like mine showing a fierce anger that even I was afraid of. Mr Arnold got up when she came into the office and said " Ahh Ms. Johnson please take a seat next to your daughter" He looked over at me still pondering I guess how I did it cuz to him I was just a child. Well little dose he know that I have a really high IQ and hell im just Diabolical and Maniacal , Sorry. Mr Arnold was now looking around his desk for my dismisle papers that had to be brought up by hand. Cuz the computers were still down. Damn im good well not with out Rockie and Mary janes help ofcourse. He gathered them up and was stapeling them together as he said " im sorry to inform you that your daughter is the reason for our current situation." My mom cut me a nasty look that said _" What the Fuck did you do this time Zariah" _and I just looked away as if I hadn't seen her. Mr Arnold continued " I have asked Zariah plenty of times who helped her and she has refused to give any names. So we must assume she did this alone. So with out further ado as of this moment Zariah O'donnell has been expelled from this School." My mom looks outraged and starts pleading with him I mean almost begging. I wanted to stop her she was saying things like two suspention and suspention for the remainder of the semester. But Mr Arnold just shook his head and said " I'm sorry but between the fire her freshmen year , the flood her sophomore year and this her Jounior year you can see that I obviously have no choice.." My Mother glared at me but I mean really I had no choice Rule #1 **NEVER SNITCH .** My Mother glared at me from the corner of her eye something she had perfected over the years. Then she looked back at Mr Arnold and started pleading again but Mr. Arnold just kept shaking his head saying " its out of my control this is not just limited to this school were getting calls saying that it's the whole Westwood school district I don't know what exactly Zariah did but it was big. And she should be glad that expelltion is all she is getting we could press charges." At that my mother stood up she knew when to fight and when she had already lost and this she wasn't gonna win this. So with a dismissive hand Mr. Arnold told us to leave and we were both escorted off school property.

That was it Mom went off the deep end taking all my stuff which consisted of my ragdy ass cell phone and TV. I was grounded until as my mother put "found another solution to one of my many problems." I love my mom but she wasn't always tired and over worked . My mom and dad met while they were both in college at Howard University and let my mom tell you that was the day her life ended. Well until she had me ofcourse. My mom was studying to become a doctor but when she got pregnant with me their senior year she dropped out and he stayed in. Getting his business degree and therefore going and building a billion dollar conglamorant. In only four short years. So you can understand why im such a genius look at who my parents are my mom wanted to be a NEURO SERGON you think you can be a dummy and do that. I think not, but I digress my mom now works three jobs just to get us by and does he care no not one lick.

Over the next few weeks my mom was stead fast trying to find me another school to go to. I knew that was impossible unless we moved because Westwood only has one elementary school one Jr High and one High school.. Sad huh, I know well the situation wasn't getting any better and mom was stressed out . Because not only was I grounded but every little problem was my fault . From why the laundry mat was closed all the way to why I didn't want to eat roman noodles for the fith night straight. And that is why now I am walking down to the corner store to buy a cigarillo so I can smoke this weed Rockie and Mary Jane slipped me at the mall the other day. Mom just happened to be walking some where else thank God . Now I know im only 16 and I shouldn't be able to buy tobacco products but me and the conner store guy Fred have an agreement he has a major crush on me even though hes like 22. I know JAIL BATE scary isn't it and he doesn't care. I walk in like im doing now and go straight up to him ask for a white owl whitegrape I give a dollar and a very sugary smile and im off to go smoke my blunt. Well I was until Connie Jinkins walks right into me as im walking out the Texaco. " Aye Bitch, watch where your going I wouldn't want to get Anthrax on me." I cringed just the sound of her voice was enough to make me wanna throw up. " maybe you should watch were your going before I actually do put Anthrax on you Bitch." I said as I was trying to get out her way but she just couldn't let it go. " oh is that a threat maybe I need to call the police and tell them you and your slut and fagget friends are planning another Terroist Attack." I turned around I was fuming I cant believe that bitch just said that " ok one Mary Jane is not a Slut you are, two call Rockie a Fag again and ill show you what a Terroist Attack looks like, three it wasn't a threat it was Promise." And I walked off I heard her yell something but I couldn't quite make it out so I kept walking until I got to the abandond Westwood park. My mom used to bring me here as a kid but now its just a condemned gym building a bunch of pavilions and a spot for stoners and drunks alike to come and smoke and no one cares. I went and sat on my usual bench and rolled up I had text MJ and Rockie to meet me here it was the only time I would get to see them before my birthday. I waited 15 mins , freezing my ass off before I took out my Red Bic and lit the blunt I had only taken two drags when I heard Rockies strong voice behind me say " Oh I know this girl aint already lit the shit up." I laughed as I turned around smiling with the blunt hanging in my mouth. When they got up to me I could see them perfectly Mary Jane in her signature Red hoodie and black soffee shorts and leggings looking bomb as ever. Rockie in his long sleave Abricumbie shirt and True religion jeans and two pig tails of fluffy goodness as I call it. " hey Homies hows it going; and ya damn right I lit it I don't have that much time before my mom gets home from work and it took yall almost twenty mins to get here." Mary jane sat next to me hugged me and then took the blunt. Saying " well were here now" and she took a long drag almost chocking as she did. We both looked at Rockie. He was standing over both of us at 6'3 . " what type of weed is this Rockie what the hell you on gave us." I said and a wicked smile spread cross his face as he bent and took the blunt from MJ and said " oh you know just some California Catatonic that's all my new boo thang got it for me." Oh lord Rockie always has a new "boo thang" who most likely has some type of connect to get the good stuff. That's what made us the three Muskateers I was cunning and smart. MJ was Fierce sexy and Diabolical. And Rockie well lets just say that beyond brains and Brawn he was down right Caniving. But I loved them both, plus seeing as were all only kids we were like syblings and they loved me. we sat at the bench and talked and laughed being high with my friends is my Fav we always come up with our best plans then. I guess because I was high I hadn't realized how late it had gotten until I got a text from my mom asking " where the hell are you Zariah!" I gulped oh shit " what Z what" MJ said when she saw the worried look on my face I said " my mom is home and she's wondering where I am ." I hurried and texted back saying I had walked to the store my bad be back in a min." I looked at Rockie and MJ and said " I love you guys ,but I gotta go ill try to send the bat singal soon." We group hugged and then I was off sprinting thank God for me doing Track of else I don't know if I could have made it home in five mins I lived a mile from the park. When I got in the house huffing an puffing and trying to control my breathing I looked for my mom and she was in her room. " im back Sorry." I yelled to her and she said " that's fine Zariah dinner is on the stove." I looked over at the tiny stove and sighed when I saw the dinners Food that she works at and mostly brings home I gag remembering the last time I had their food. I just sighed again and walked into my room and locked the door.

Chapter 2

Birthday Suprise

I woke on my birthday and felt as if some how this Birthday was gonna be Differnt. My mom had already told me she didn't have enough money to buy me a present this year and a Christmas gift seeing as my birthday is Dec 25th . So I just got up and walked into the kitchen expecting to see my usual cake and two cards sitting on the table one from mom and one from dad but instead there were two people sitting at the table . My mom and a very tall kinda familiar looking man. I asked " whats going on Mom." She looked up at me and tried to smile though I could tell she was either mad or sad maybe a little of both. But she didn't speak it was the man in the gray suit opposite her who spoke " Everything is fine Zariah but we need to be going so go pack your stuff your coming home with me." I looked at him like who the fuck are you. And he half smiled then got up handed me a card and said " happy Birthday Princess Ill be in the car, thirty mins and we leave with or with out your stuff." He walked out of the apartment and I thought theres only one person who calls me " Princess". I looked over at my mother eyes pleading with her to know I must be crazy. She just sits and looks at the card. I opend the card it said " Happy Birthday princess Love Daddy." I almost yelled but tried to keep composure as I looked at my mom again and said " that was my FATHER." I looked at her incredulisusly she cant be… He cant be serious. I wanted her to tell me I was wrong that this was some messenger and that I really didn't have to go with him. But she just got up and went into my room pulling my suit case out and said " Zariah listen I cant find you another school baby and I don't have any money to move he's your only option at this point and your father … and I." she stoped packing my stuff and looked at me I saw the tears rimming her eyes as she continued. I was too shocked to speak " we think that it would be better for you if you went to school in New york with him." She finished packing my stuff and I stopped her grabbing her arms and said " mom I don't want to leave I have friends and I love it here I mean this is the boonies but ive lived here my whole life mom Rockie and MJ." I stopped and felt the tears prick my eyes just thinking about leaving them behind was just as bad as leaving mom. " can I go see them before I leave I mean I cant just leave and. Wait I have an idea I could get a job and then we could move in the summer and I don't know but we can make this work we have always made it work we don't need him." I pointed my finger out the window were I knew my fathers car was parked. When I looked my mom in the face again she was most surely crying which made me cry. She pulled me into a hug and said " Not this time Zariah not this time go put your cloths on ur dad is waiting." She let go and somberly walked out my room with my bag in hand. I walked around my room thinking how the hell did I fuck up this bad that DaddyWarbucks had to come get me. " FUCK!" I screamed and kicked my bedside table. When I did that I heard the car horn honk, oh great now his bitch ass is rushing me. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my favorite pair of gray sweats and my Red Hoodie Clique hoodie and put them on I was grabbing my book bag when I walked passed my dresser mirror and saw all the pics of Rockie, Mary Jane and Me written above them said things like Redd Hoodie Clique and the Three Muskateers. I felt the tears slide down my face as I grabbed all the pics shoved them in my back pack and walked out my room for the last time. Once I was out at the car I saw my mom standing about five feet from my dad holding herself. My dad was standing there looking very President Obama if I might say and I walked up to him. My mom grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug and whispered " be good Baby and Ill be sure to call Mary and Rockie for you." The tears in my eyes were steadily clouding my vision as she spoke. She let me go and my father opened the limo door. Is he kidding a limo were in WESTBUBBAFUCK DAD. I wanted to yell but just got In the car. But as I did I heard my mom say to my dad " take care of my little girl Darius." He smiled and said " shes my princess too Maxine." And with that he got into the car and closed the door I didn't look back at my mom I couldn't if I did I might have jumped out of the car just to stay.

We were on my dads private jet before he spoke to me, " so my daughter has inherited my unique capabilities but not my wit , well not enough to stay out of trouble." He smiled at me and his teeth were a gleaming white and his smile reminded me of my own. Maybe I had gotten something from him after all. But he wasn't getting off that easy after all I haven't seen or heard from him in twelve years so Lucy has some splain to dooo. " I guess I wouldn't know seeing as I have no cognent memory of you." I snapped back to let him know we were no where near being father daughter chummy. " Ah still mad at that are we well im sure you don't know the whole story but that is for another time . First things first, if Im correct your favorite color is red." He looks at me and raises his eyebrows.. How does he even know that " ya but how do you…" he cuts me off " I know a lot of things princess especially about you. Just because your mother forbade me from seeing you or physically talking to you. Did not keep me from taking liberties as you so often do." He winked at me , and handed me a brand new Red Blackberry storm. I marveled at it and then he hands me a black messenger bag and says " open it this was supposed to be your 15th birthday gift. But your Mother wouldn't let me give it too you." I open the bag and inside is a Red Mac Book Pro. I look at him crazy and say " umm look Papa warbucks you cant buy my love with best buy appliaces." He started laughing this deep chuckle that I almost remember from when I was kid and says " Oh Princess you are funny. Im not buying your love Im giving you the items you will need for school in the next week and a half." I look at him sharply " yea mom mentioned that what school." He just keeps texting on his phone which im trying to figure out how when were on a FUCKING PLANE. But apparently when your rich your plane wont crash from cell reception. While still staring at his phone he says " Baxter Academy It's a Private school in Manhatten and seeing as Marisa is a little stingy and I know she wont share her laptop with you." I was playing with a strain of my hair when he said " MARISA " and pulled it out. I turned and said " who the fuck is Marisa." Im bout to go ballistic if he had another child after me and mom. He looked up from his phone when I cursed and said " watch your language Zariah and shes your step sister . My wife Angeleas daughter ." ugh right ofcourse he has a new family I should have known he would kick his real one to the curb and find a brand new shiny one to have. I just turned away from him and started fittling with my new phone. My old one was a lame Samsong flip that couldn't even take pictures and now im holding one of the newest blackberries on the market. And now I have a new step sister and step mom and a chi chi private school to go to. This is great it all sounds just SO WONDERFULL!

Chapter 3

Empire State of Mind

When the plane landed there were two black town cars sitting on the tar mat. Waiting for us, my dad turned to me and said " look Princess I have some business to take care of I'll be home for dinner." He pulled out his wallet and said " im sure I can trust you with this better than Marisa." I look at the black Amex card and my mouth almost drops " is this a Black Card." Was all I could get out and he smiled " yes Zariah a Black American Express Card it has an unlimited amount if you would like to go to the mall and get a few things then Preston over there can take you but if not then he will take you home." He turns and leaves getting into the first car. Im thinking why do I need cloths I have cloths. I walk over to the car and a tall man with long silvery hair and green eyes smiled at me and said " hello Miss. Zariah my name is Preston I will be your driver now where would you like to go." I Started thinking as he ushered me into the car . So I called to him when he got in " Can I really go to the mall", Preston looked at me through the rearview mirror and said " Yes Miss. Zariah". I looked out the window and saw the Manhatten skyline and thought what the hell my dad owes me anyway . " Ok Pres then to the mall we go." Then as we were driving off Preston said " ok ill make the call" I turned back to look at him and said " What call ?" he smiled and said " well we need them to open the store." I was struck dumb " So wait your telling me that its not open but they will open it for me." He simply shook his head and I couldn't believe it so I just said " well damn dad Mr. Obama aint got shit on you huh." " what did you say Miss. Zariah" I shook my head no and said " Oh nothing lets go Oh and its Z not Miss. Zariah Pres." I smiled at him and he smiled back and turned the music up.

By the time I was done shopping and getting my hair done. I had spent a total of 5,675$ not bad for someone whos back to school budget normally constit of 100$. When we pulled up to a brick building on Park avenue across from central park. I looked out the widow and asked Pres " hey what floor do I go to." Pres turned the car off nodded looked at me shaking his head in that grown up way that said " silly little girl" and got out to open my door. When he did he said " no Z the whole blocks owned by your father this is the house all three floors." Ok if I wasn't impressed before then now I may just be a little impressed. I got out the car and pres said " Z here is your key and when you get in the house Ronald will take your coat and my wife Petunia will show you around and to your room and I will have your stuff brought up shortly." He smiled and then walked over to the car. I walked up the stoop to the Oak double doors that counted as the front door . When I got in I was in complet shock a handsome guy in a very tight black long sleave shirt and black pants took my coat he introduced himself as Ronald Mountgumry and he was head of security. But to me he looked more like a Shadow Hunter. Scary muscular , but he seemed very nice despite his size. When I walked into a room that I could only describe as a foryer lined in gold and cream very 18th century chic. Obviously my new step mother had a lot of say because this room did not scream Darius O'donnell but had Boogey bitch written all over it. I was admiring the baby white grand piano in the corner when a lady maybe about the same age as my mother came in and said " Hello Zariah my my have you grown I remember when you used to run around hiding behind your fathers shadow." I smiled at her she was vagely familiar but I couldn't say I knew her but she definetly knew me. " yes im Zariah but umm im sorry you will have to forgive me for not remembering who you are." She walked closer to me and her smile brightend " oh yes im sorry you probealy don't remember I was your nanny when you were a child you look so much like your mother oh but that smile has Darius written all over it." I blushed wow she was my nanny so wait my father could keep my nanny but not my mother and me. OH that MOTHER HUBBER . Petunia looked at me and said " excuse me" I hadn't realized that id said that last part out loud. " Oh nothing and thank you a could you tell me where my room is this place is huge I don't think I will find it on my own." She smiled again and took my hand " oh of course follow me dear." We walked out of the foryer/Living room and back to the front hall to the grand stair case that led all the way up and down. We walked up to the third floor and Petnuia told me that my father and Step Mother ( Angelea) room was on the second floor and that Marisa and I had the third floor to ourselves . First she showed me Marisa's room it was huge and decked in Lavender and wait for it you guessed it GOLD. Ewww puke why can someone please tell me whats so appealing about Lavender it's a plant. She had a flat screen connect to her wall a sleigh bed and a French gold incrusted desk and floor to cealing windows. Along with atleast wait let me count yes 8 mirriors in the room alone. Narssistic are we. I had only seen this girl's room and I knew already I wasn't going to like her. We exited Marisa's room and she led me down the hall to the right of the stairs and said " this Zariah is your room I hope you like it your father and I worked very hard on it over the last month not a lot of time but we managed you can thank me later by giving me your moms number sometime I would love to catch up." I smiled she was super nice and with her around I might not feel all that lonely in daddy warbucks world. She steped aside and let me open the door… NOW if I thought that Marisa's room was huge I LIED my room was obviously 2xs bigger and decked from head to toe in red and black with silver trim black stained furniture princess canopy bed and desk in the corner along with four dressers and a closet Mariah Carey would envy there was so much cloths already In there not to mention the bags full I had bought today. Then I got to the balcony doors and I looked back at petunia who seemed to glow as she watched me. " this is all for me. Holy shit is that a hot tub on my balcony." She giggled from the door and said " yes of course you're the princess never forget that Zariah." I was flaborgasted why would my dad do all this for me he's ignored me for the past 12 years why now. I was about to ask Petunia why when she looked at her watch and sweared under breath and said " Zariah sweetheart im sorry I must leave you I have to get dinner ready Angelea should be home soon with Marisa and your father soon after." And with that she walked out closing the door behind her. I went to the middle of my room and spun in a circle this was amazing maybe living here wont be as bad as I thought.

Chapter 4

**New Family New Rules**

After about an half hour searching the house for the kitchen to find Petunia or Preston. I gave up and started to snoop around. I found my dads study a very boring looking room complete with brown trim and navy blue walls it suxed but at least this room screamed Darius O'donnell. From the high back leather chair behind the cherry oak wood desk. To the stacks of paper cluttering it. I exited that room not trying to pry into my fathers business. I would look up exactly what O'donnel Industries World wide Conglomarte did these days later from my new Mac. According to my mother my father and my uncle Nate ( dads business partner and best friend) built the business together thriving off of one anotheres success. Trading stock buying out companies and taking over. My father was known as the most infuliental black man in all New York. I was walking down the long hallway past my dads office and saw a light on and walked into what I will Now call my favorite room in the house almost as big as half the 2nd floor. was a floor to cealing library complete with brown leather arm chairs and couch. My nose intantly smelled the musk of old bindings and pages as I lifted a book up that said " Cinderealla" I almost chocked really of all the books to randomly pick up. I put it back and walked over to a mirrior that looks very out of place in the room and stared at my reflection Wow I look kinda good I had just gotten my hair presed out while I was at the mall and now my once curly locks hung straight down my back looking like an ocean of burnt carmel. My anime bangs that I had the lady cut back because they reminded me of Mary Jane and how in 9th grade she presed my hair and gave them too me saying they made my eyes pop. Now looking at myself I can totally see why she said that. I can also see why Connie Jinkens was such a bitch to me because I could have been MISS POPULAR. But on that fatefull day in third grade when she decided that because Mary Jane and I were hanging out with the new kid Rockell Matthews AKA Rockie and not her at receses that we were not worthy to be apart of her clique so she black listed us and from that moment on we were the three muskateers us against her always. Damn I missed my friends. I picked up my phone and looked down at it. well it's a good thing I know MJ's number by heart. I Dialed her and she picked up on the second ring " Z is that you girl." I breathed a sigh of releaf that I hadent known I was holding till I heard her voice and I felt mine crack " yea its me MJ I am so sorry girl I wanted to come see yall but my mom wouldn't let me she said I had to leave this morning and I found out this morning ." Mary Jane was quite a min and then said " its ok hun im just glad your ok your mom called my mom about two hours ago saying that you had left to go live with Daddy Warbucks whats up with that oh and Rockies here your on speaker." I laughed of course he is. " Oh great I miss you guys so much already and yea I have so much to tell you guys your gonna go GAGA over this house and my room and just so much to…" I was stoped mid sentence by the sound a shoes tapping . I turned around and told Rockie and MJ to hold on a sec when I did turn around I saw a sickly thin brown skinned girl with a bob hair cut that made her look really weird it was not right for her. a purple polo shirt hip hugger jeans and light brown ugg boots on. I smiled even if I was stupid I could guess that this was Marisa and she looked highly pissed. " All visitors are to wait in the Foryer" she looked at me as if I was supposed to jump when she said this. I walked over to her I knew MJ and Rockie were still listening in on this. " oh im not a visitor your Marisa right Im Zariah O'donnell. Nice to meet you." And I extened my hand to her to shake it, but she just looks at it like there were some type of coodies on it I couldn't see. She laughed a short humorless laugh and said " right, and who are you related too because I am Darius O'donnell's only daughter so unless you're my imaginary uncles child then your lying and ive already called security." My mouth almost dropped she doesn't know about me. So she has been living in my spot for what 12 years and she dosen't know who I am well all that is about to change Now like right Now. " Im sorry Marisa but I am Darius O'donnell's ONLY LEGITEMET daughter blood and all sorry hun which makes you my step sister." Her mouth droped just in time for Preston and Ronald to come hurdiling through the door saying " Yes Miss. Marisa what is it who is the intruder." Preston winked at me and Ronald just stood looking menicing with a slight smirk on his face. Marisa just pointed her finger at me looking very annoyed. Preston was about to say something when I said " Pres is my father home yet I would like to speak with him." He smiled even bigger and said " no not yet Z but my wife wanted me to tell you two that dinner is ready and for you to get washed up." And once again her mouth dropped " WHAT!" she screamed and then ran out the room screaming for her Mom. Ronald shook his head and said " Well Z shes a handful I hope you can handle her." I smiled and patted his large arm as I started to leave the library " oh im sure shes nothing I cant handle." I walked out into the hall way and put my phone back up to my ear " you guys still there did you here her." Rockie answered " yes and when are we coming to kick daddy warbucks ass cuz he aint told yo step family bout you that's trifilin and low. Oh and who dis bitch wats her name Maria." I interjected " Marisa" he continued " oh yea whatever who she think she is gonna try and treat you like some intruder I bet she a skank like Connie ol stupid ass." I was laughing when I made it down the hall into the dinning room where Marisa was standing next to a very tall beautifull woman with long pin straight black hair and honey eyes. This I assumed must be Angelea , I quickly told Rockie and MJ I would call them back later and hung up. I reached Angelea and Marisa said " there see her that's the girl im talking about she says she's daddy daughter and preston knows her is this some kind of joke cuz I don't see whats funny." Oh I did but I didn't say anything I just looked up at Angela and said " Pleasure to meet you Angela im." She cut me off by putting a hand up and saying " I know who you are child you look just like your mother." Normally I would take that as a compliment but the way she said it sounded like it was a condemtion not a compliment. I rolled my eyes and said " Ok then." I was about to say something else when My father came in kissed my forehead and said " Great you three have met, How is everyone doing oh and Marry Christmas." He looked around at all of us and concern warfted on to his face. " what, is something wrong." Angela steped forward and said " what is this child doing here Darius." She said it so coldly I thought I got goose bumps. My father smiled and said " Oh yes well like I told you before Zariah's Mother and I decided it would be best if she came to live with me." Marisa turned the color of bright red and screamed " WHAT, she's really your daughter what is going on how come I didn't know about her ." my father started to console Marisa by telling her that everything was going to be ok and Angela was halfway yelling at my dad about how he could have warned her that I would be coming today. I laughed out loud at the chaos once again I am the source of and I have to say im loving it. When I laughed they all turned around and looked at me. My father smiled at me and said " oh come on its time for Christmas dinner and I for one am starved." He looks over at Angela and continues " we will talk about this later Angie." And he continued to the dinning room, he sat at the top of the table and motioned for me to sit to the right of him. While Marisa sat to his left and "Angie" sat at the foot of the table. I was looking around at the table when I caught Marisa's eyes as she was staring at me. I wanted to say " Aye what you looking at stick" but I didn't I just politly smiled and kept on eating. We were having glazed ham, Roasted Turkey, Mac and Cheese, Greens, dressing, and cranberry sauce. I was in heaven I hadent eatin this good in I don't know how long. I was finishing up my food when my dad stood up and said " We all know that we are blessed to be here and I am truly blessed to have my princess back with me especially seeing as 17 years ago I was given this little blessing." Oh God here he goes the birthday speech. My father was still talking about me being a blessing when I guess Marisa realized it was my birthday. " wait she was born on Christmas like Jesus?" the look on her face you couldn't buy with master card it was priceless. I smiled again and said " Yes I turned 17 today." And then I looked to my dad and said " and thank you daddy warbucks but really you can sit down I don't need all this its just my birthday." Concern warfted on to my fathers face and then just as quickly faded into a small smile. " oh princess but it is trust me you are the first of many blessings that happened to me Zariah your birthday will always be a celebration in my eyes." He blinked a few times im guessing waiting for my rebutil but it did come so he continued. " Well then now that all that is out the way with out further ado Patunia please bring out Zariah's cake." Right at that moment I saw preston dim the lights from the corner and then Petunia cam hurdiling through the hall with a trolly and a 22 inch Red and white cake. That said " Happy Birthday Princess Zariah" in beautiful black cursive. Along with 17 sparkiling sparkler candles. Marisa Gasped and I heard Angel taping her foot impatiently from the other side of the table. I figured they were going to sing happy birthday next , but from the look on Marisa and her mothers face said they were to boogie for that. So I just kindly walked over to the cake and made a wish then blew out the candles. My dad clapped and said happy birthday princess again while walking over to me and giving me a big hug. But didn't let go till he had whispered " I am so happy to have you back Princess." I felt tears prick my eyes as my emotions tried to betray me . I will not cry over this my father has had tweleve years to do this to fight to be around me . But what did he do nothing he choose to stay here with the two ice queens from hell. Instead of me and my mom so no I will not cry. Preston had already put the lights back on and petunia was asking who wanted a piece. When my father looked at his watch and said " oh damn Im sorry Princess but I have to go make a confrance call to Tokyo , and if I don't see you before bed Good night and Welcome home Princess." He kissed my forehead and then Angels cheek and walked out the room. Leaving the three of us to stare at each other. Angela stayed quite and she slowly exited the room. Marisa said " You know im on a diet Tunny how could you even ask if I wanted a piece of that tub a fat." And with that she turned on her heel and left with out saying Happy Birthday. Not that I expected her too but dang can we be rude much. Petunia must have been reading my thoughts or im just that easy to read because she put a hand on my shoulder and said " don't worry about them your daddy loves you and that's all that matters remember that." She gave me a werry smile and then said " cake" holding a piece out to me. I smiled back and said " sure you'll have one with me and Pres you too." Petunia looked at Pres and then back at me and said " what the hell that woman can wait on her Hot tattie ten mins while I have a piece of birthday cake with my little princess." She pinched my cheek. And then set four pieces of cake down on the table. I was about to ask who the fourth was for when Ronald came and sat down at the table with a slightly cheerfull "Happy Birthday Zariah". I sat at the table and started eating the cake and too my surprise it was a silky luscious just coco enough Red Velvet cake. I almost died on the first mouth full. " Oh My God , Petunia did you make this." Petunia's eyes grew bright and she said " Yes of course I did you always did love it. Im so happy you still do." I blinked at her Loved it I wanted to marry it. I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. And then said " don't let her go Pres or I might just have to scoop her up if im not being to suttle." Ronald burst out laughing and then so did preston and Petunia. By the time I new it we were all laughing and time had flown it was almost midnight when the kitchien phone buzzed. Petnia looked up. Preston and Ronald had gone back to work while me and Petunia caught up. But that intercom broke our stead fast conversation about my good grades and diabolical ways. Petunia got up and answerd it was Angela asking for her 3rd Hot Tattie . I got up from the table and waved at Petunia she waved back and I headed up stairs. As I got to the third floor Marisa had some how gotten behind me. She was wearing a you guessed it Purple sports bra and lime electric green soffee shorts she looked as if she were a rail and she was poor girl dieting herself to death. She caught up to me and said " And where exactly do you think your going guest rooms are on the first floor." I just shook my head at her and walked to my door then said " My room actually." She stared me down with he arms folded over her chest. " that's not a room it's the storage room wow your such an idiot." Ok this time I just had to laugh really she was the idot not me. I just opend my door, she peared around me and looked in her mouth just dropped. " What! Its bigger than mine , How I mean ughhh." She looked like she might turn purple and then she calmed herself. Then said " Wow I guess you really are his Little Princess."

Its New years Eve; and its been six days seven hours fourty five minutes and twenty three seconds since I left westwood. Six days Seven hours Forty Five minutes and thirty three seconds since I turned seventeen. And in another thirty seconds it would have been five days twelve hours since Marisa gave me a list of doo's and don't's while at home and attending our school.

The Rules

you don't know Marisa!

Don't talk to Marisa

Get your own friends not Marisa's

You are not Marisa's Sister not even with a Step.

Don't do anything to embarasse the family name.

I was reading the list to Rockie and MJ over the phone on New years Eve. When there was a quick knock on my door. MJ said " Who dare disturb my slumberrrr!" I started laughing and yelled " Who is it" at that the door opend and Marisa came strolling in like it was her room or some crap. I looked at her fool and said " umm I said who was it not come in." Once again Rockie and MJ are present and accounted for for some of Marisas rude antics. Or so I thought. " Do you wanna go to a party." She spat out with out even saying sorry for barging in. she just kept standing tapping her foot like she really wanted to be some where the hell else. " umm what kind of party where with who." She looked around my room judgingly. This has been the first time shes step foot in here since ive been here. " OMG really do you need every detail it's a party with some really Hot Popular people you should be glad Dad is forcing me to take you… that is if you want to go cuz if you don't that's perfectly fine." She squials out at the end trying to sound sincere but failing. I told her give me a minute to think and ill come knock on her door. She gave a loud huff and walked to the door then said " Don't bother if you want to go Preston is taking us in an hour meet us at the car if you don't come I wont miss you." And she walked out my room. I looked at my half closed door and went and shut it. When I came back to the phone I said " all clear. Did you hear." Rockie spoke first " ya girl a party with " Hot and Popular People." You know us little people should be so Honored." He said in a snooty voice. I laughed and then MJ said " well I think you should go I mean if anything get a feel for the people up at your new school." She had a point this could be a serious recon mission educate myself on the ways of Baxter Academy students. Rockie said something about it being time for him and MJ to go get ready for there own New Years Eve Party. But didn't get off the phone before saying " go to the party Z crush the game with your sneaky hot body and then call us and tell us all about it." I started laughing sneaky hot body, Rockie always says that because I like to wear sweats and hoodies so most of the time I look shapeless. Oh but let me put on some jeans and a fitted t-shirt and well like he said im " crushing the game". After hanging up with them I hurried to my closet an hour didn't give me much time I didn't know what type of party this was so I just wore what I thought looked the cutest. Dark denim skinny jeans with a dark green v-neck seater and dark brown riding boots. I let my hair fall in loose curls around my shoulders and down my back. Lined my eyes in green to make them pop. I was finishing up my make up when I heard my fathers voice at the door " A Princess may I come in." I pulled away from my vanity set and stood up when I did I caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirrior and thought damn what money can do. I looked amazing better than ever. I walked over to the door and opened it. " Ya Dad what is it." Dad walked in with his Obama Stride and turned to me and said " Oh good your dressed are you going with Marisa. Or I have a business party to go to and if you would like you could come but I just thought you might wanna hang round teenagers." He looked away from me and for the first time since I saw my Father six days ago, I see a vulnerablilty in him. Even though ive been her almost a week ive prob only talked to him three times out side of dinner he's so busy. So to have him here looking earnest and caring is a little disharding to me. " umm no Dad your fine im gonna go with Marisa actually I should be getting down stairs now." I grab my Burberry bubble jacket and start to walk out when he grabs my wrist gentaly. " Princess, remember you represent the O'donnell name and here that means a lot more than it did in Westwood .Keep that in mind and have a good time. You look beautiful by the way ." OOhp almost thought I was getting a real dad and then he pulled the " don't embarasse the family " card on me great.

Chapter Five

New Years Eve Party

On the way to the party Marisa was silent the only thing beside the radio that I heard was her clicking on her Iphone. Ten minutes before we arrived at the house party Marisa turned to me and said " you remember those rules I gave you." She gazed at me Iphone still pearched in her hands eyes drilled into mine " yea what about it." She blinked then shook her head turned forward and said " don't forget them, Preston will be dropping us off a block from the party and will pick us up there at 1 am if your not out there im sorry you get left…. Follow me to the party but not to close. Your dressed like you beleong so you should get in with out trouble Johnathan Holmes is a fend for girls he'd do anything with two legs." She laughed at her own little joke. So we were going to a party with her class mates and she wanted me to lie low for a couple of hours . well considering im here for recon she might just get her wish because I intend to do just that lay low.

By 11:45 I was truly ready to go I had been at this party for over an hour and New years was right around the corner. I hadn't seen Marisa since she disappeared through the door of the house when we go to it. Walking around now not much has changed since we got here people making out on the couches half drunk and fully drunk people grinding on one another and beer pong in one room. Sex in another, I was nursing my cup of vodka not wanting to get to wasted at a house party that I truly know now one at. When I walked around to the back of the kitchen. Then ,I saw the smoke coming from around the side of the house through the window. I opened the door and was instantly hit with the bitter cold and then the sweet aroma of Marijuana. I slipped out while no one was looking and closed the door. It was freezing. Now it gets cold in IL but not New York Cold. I hugged my arms as I came around and was met by a very tall light skinned girl hovering in a corner smoking. I said " dang that smells good." She jumped obviously I scared her. when she turned around I saw that her hair was a firy red gold. And in a short boy cut. She smiled and said " yea it does you wanna hit it." Now normally I don't smoke other random people's weed. But considering I have been sober for over a week I hate the taste of vodka and theres no tequila that I can find. why not? " Its not laced right." She took a step back and look shocked and almost hurt. " I would never do that weed is so wonderful by its self why do u need to lace it." And with that I took the blunt out her hand and took a huge toke. I started coughing as soon as I exhailed. " you took that like a G, my names Athena by the way I don't think we've met do you go to Baxter." When I had finally composed myself I answered her " Yea im new I start school on Monday." She looked at me in a some what appraising way like she was sizing me up seeing if we could be friends. Apparently she thought we could cuz we finished smoking her blunt and were high as hell when this dark skinned girl and really tall dread head Came fumbiling out the side door. She giggled as he kissed her neck. It was really dark so I couldnt make out the faces. Both me and Athena were deadly quite hoping not to bring un needed attention to ourselves. Finally after a lot of tounge action and drunk stubiling on both parts they disapeard into what I assume is the pool house. Athena stood up fully and she was about as tall as the guy we just saw I looked up at her and said " Gosh mister your tall" she started giggiling which made me too before me new it we were in full on hystarics. ahh the wonders of weed bringing friends together for thousands of years. She steped out of the bushel first and said "I hate that bitch he was with." I didn't know who exactly she was refuring to until she pointed back at the pool house. I said " Oh really who was she." I didn't want to come off as a hoe and ask about the guy so I just probed about that girl." Her name is Samantha Jones and shes Baxter royalty and so was that guy she was with." I looked back one final time at the pool house. As we re-enterd the house music was blaring so I could barley make out what Athena was saying but I got the jist. Samanta and that guy Parker are like the Prom king and Queen if you will. And that Samantha is a huge hoe but classy with it. This was all good information I liked this Athena girl she could be just what I need to make it through this boogie ass world. We went into the kitchen where we saw Marisa tounging down some big hulky jock dude with a letterman on. I think oh how typical cheerleader and jock. Ewwww gag why don't I! Athena was grabbing the Patron bottle from the bar when. Ok I know what im about to say sounds like a lie but I lie to you not. Marisa jerked and threw up in the big Jocks mouth which in turn made him throw up on her it was severly nasty . I was laughing so hard, I was nearly doubled over Athena too; but it was just the four of us in there at the time so horror crossed Marisa's face when she saw me , I scooted out the door but heard a scream of " Nooooooo!" before Athena came running out and grabbed my shoulder pulling her with me. We catapoleted into the living room and she pushed us through the crowded living room/dance floor to the front door. When we got out the door Athena bent over laughing clutching her stomach. " I – cant – breath – ha h a ha haha- she ha hahahaha- ohh wow- look at this." She handed me her Iphone and I saw a pic of Marisa puke all over the front of her shirt and in her hair standing looking pitiful in a puddle of vomit. I couldn't help it I started laughing again. We sat on the front porch taking turns swigging from the Patron Silver bottle gotta love Taquila. It was almost one when I looked at my phone again. The New Year had come and here I was Schwasted but I had to go. " Umm Athena it was nice meeting you and I hope to see you at school; but I have to go my ride will be waiting on me." She looked like what your not leaving me and we just started having fun. Then she shrugged and said " no worries I gotta go too. got Church in the morning. Plus Johns parties are always lame don't even know why I came." Then she looked down at me, and form the cast of the street lamp I could see that her eyes were a mysterious greenish grey. It was freaky and cool all at the same time like a cat. I waved one final time and proceeded down the block to where I knew preston was waiting.

New years Day

Marisa never made it to the car , Preston and I waited for an hour for her before she called and said she was spending the night at Samantha's and would be back early in the morning. I scoofed and she told me that I would have been left.

I knew I was in a deep sleep because the sound of my fathers voice felt like a dream. " Princess , Princess, wake up Princess." I blinked as I felt his large hands rubbing my shoulder to wake me. I squinted my eyes the sun light was very bright and pouring in. I looked over at my father he was already dressed in a lavish Charcol grey suit complete with dark forest green shirt and black tie. I said " what time is it why are you waking me up. Is it Monday already." He smiled a true genuion smile " No Princess it's Sunday and we have church in two hours u need to be dressed by 9:30 something dressy but conservative." I gave him bug eyes CHURCH what church. me and mom don't go to church well not as in like jump up and down shout praise Jesus. Just more like TBN on Sunday late mornings so that we can get some kind of word. But not actual church I don't remember ever going. " Im not going to church." I said forgetting who I was talking to " what did you say Zariah." My father gave me this serious look. " Sorry I mean do I have to go its new years day and I had a long night I would really like to sleep plus mom doesn't go to church." At that my father got up and stood beside my bed. " your mother is silly nieave and impulisive and I love her dearly. But everyone needs God Princess, church is a good way to find him Now get ready." Did he just call my mom silly, nieave, and impulsive that MOTHER HUBBER. I would have said something rude and disrespectful to him had he not just ended the converstion and walked out. I kicked the covers off and went into my closet. Lucky for me my father had gone to the extra effort of buying me church dresses. I saw a beautiful Red dress that covered in the front but plundged half way down in the back ending with an elegant twentys style swoop. I picked it up and laid it on my bed. Well if I was going to have to go to church I might as well look good doing it.

Chapter 6

Parker/Church

I cant believe were going to be late again I said to my sister for the millionth time this morning. " ya ya ya well I had to make sure I looked good. I mean we do represent the Wellington name now don't we." She looked over at me from the passenger seat of my black escalade. I pulled into the drive way to the church and cut the engine. Ahhh shit they already closed the doors damn now we gonna have to make noise when we come in. " see Athena were late God cant you be on time for something its called CP time not Rich People time Tena'" she snorted and walked into the church. The paster was talking about the price people pay with there own soul for the material things they want in life. Oh but little does the paster know that he's talking to the people who invented selling your soul to the devil for material wealth. I was vividly listing to what Paster Malcom was saying until I saw a girl by Darius O'donnell say something to him then get up. I knew it wasn't his daughter Marisa she was my class mate and he doesn't have anymore children. I was still trying to figure out who she was when she started retreating down the aile towards us I looked at her and she was more beautiful then anything I had ever seen burnt butter skin tone almond shaped hazil eyes redish carmel brown hair that flows down her back and sweet suckulant lips that had a smile on it that said she was plotting something is the only way to describe it. She looked up and our eyes met , I felt the world fall away and could feel her calling to me but it was over too soon she looked away and at my sister and then waved. Athena waved back then looked over at me and said " what are you gawking at." I settled myself back in and said oh nothing " who was that who waved to you." She gave me a look that almost said back off but then she thought better of it and said " her names Zariah and she's New that's all I know."

Zariah.

If I stayed in this church one more second I was gonna lose it. This had to be the most boring worst two hours of my life. About a majority the way through the sermon I told my Dad I need to use the bathroom and started walking towards the back of the church. I was going down the aile when I saw this really tall light skinned guy with golden brown dreads and OMG grey eyes I blinked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Our eyes locked and a tingeling sensation went down my spine it was awkward but I cant say it didn't feel good too. As soon as our eyes broke I saw Athena sitting next to him I waved at her. Wondering If she knew him maybe there syblings they look a awfull lot alike.

I was in the girls bathroom checking out my eyeliner when this sorta tall chocolate skin toned girl came walking in . she stoped when she saw me and said " oh your Zariah aren't you." I kinda took a step back and said " yea and who are you." She smiled venomously and said " Samantha Jones im Marisa's best friend and Darius's God Daughter." She said it so matter factly that you would think she thought these things would hurt my feelings. But they didn't actually they made me chuckle on the inside. " well its very nice to meet you Samantha and you obviously already know im Darius's Only Daughter." She looked at me as if some how I was sleeping her man and she knew but had no proof. "Right" she said in a bitter tone then went into the first stall. I took that as the end of our converstionan and walked back into church. Wow birds of a feather , they say but Athena was right she is a Bitch. I walked back to the pew were my father was sitting. In the front row I mean you cant look back with out everyone looking at you. Could my dad have picked a better place to sit. When I asked him before church started why he sits up front he said " Because Princess we are royalty we sit behind no one." Wow a little full of ourselves are we dad.

When church ended my dad introduced me or well re-introduced me to Paster Malcom the man that Christend me when I was a baby. He was a gental old man short kinda pudgy and completely gray haired. He looked me over and said " My have you grown Zariah I remember when you were Yay tall." He laughed and continued. " your Father tell's me you have quite the singing voice, you know we have a great choir here if you wanted to get involved I can have sister Kendra talk to you." What sing me what did my dad tell him I was Beyonce no I can sing sure but can I _SANG_ no. So why is my dad going around signing me up for stuff. I wanted to be polite but diplomatic so that I could show my dad I can handle this life. " That sounds fantasic Paster Malcom but I'll be starting at Baxter tomorrow and im not sure how well I will adjust to the ciriculum plus a lot of AP classes im Aiming to get into Oxforad or NYU might work." I laugh cutely he laughs too along with my father. I continued " So as much as I would love to join the choir it might have to be at a later date so you could tell Sister .. what did you say." He leaned in and said " Kendra Sister Kendra she is head of the choir." I smiled sweetly and said " ah yes Sister Kendra that maybe in a few months I might be able to join." He smiled brightly and said " I most defentyl will and Happy New year to you Darius you too Zariah." My dad gave me a bref hug and then answerd his phone with an annoying " Go!" like who ever he was talking to had a time frame and he was the stop watch.

That night I'm in my room I was going through my uniform and school handbook. Baxter Academy is a Boys and Girls Jr/high school in the upper eastside of Manhatten. With roughly 800 students the school is very selective about who is accepted to Baxter. The school colors are Maroon and Grey , so the uniform is a Deep blood red blazor and a white oxford shirt grey skirt or Maroon and gray plaid pleated skirt. And a maroon or gray Harry potter V neck sweater. We can wear any shoes as long as we wear black shoes it was ok so I was wearing my chucks. The handbook says that the uniform is not free from creativity with a limit. I wonder what that limit might be. I was just brushing my teeth when there was a knock at my door and then the sonic boomb of my fathers voice. " Princess May I come in." I walked out the bathroom and sat on my bed then said " ya sure" My Dad came strolling in with his Obama walk he had changed out of his suit and into a pair of warn out sweats and a wife beater and despite his disheveled look he was still regal still Obama like. " Yes Dad." He had his hands behind his back. " are you all ready for school tomorrow." I smiled at him and noded yes. He smiled " Good Good." He comes and sits down next to me and hes holding two things in his hands one is a velevet box the other was an manila envoloup. I turned towards him and said " whats in the box." He looked down at it like he had almost forgot he had brought it with him the envoloup too. " Oh right yes, well I a umm first take this." He hands me the box and I open it. Inside is a beautiful silver chained heart neckless the heart was outline in small diamonds and the in the middle was the biggest most beautiful Blue sapphire I had ever seen. " I know your favorite color is red but this was my mothers and she died seven years ago you never got to meet her and I really wish you had. You remind me of her so much now that im around you I can see her in you." He puts a hand to my cheek lightly caressing it like saying silently how much he missed seeing me. I was stunned it was beautiful and I was honored I couldn't believe my dad was being this sweet to me, giving me a family heirloom really. " oh Dad… really I mean don't you think you would rather have it and keep it safe." He pulls it out and un clasp it and tells me to turn and pull up my hair. I do so as he puts the chain around my neck. The coolness of it feeling unfamiliar but familiar at the same time. As he clasp it he says " I don't think I know a safer place then around your neck Princess." He smiles and then I hug him tight and give him a real full hug for the first time since I was child. I was hugging my Father. He let go and then said " Ok next, when your mother and I decided to get devoriced you had just turned five and was getting ready for kindergarten I was so excited for your first day of school that months before because of my recent success at the time I was able to buy you a hand made pre school drop top it had a motor and everything except it was for a child. I was going to reward you with it after your first day of school. But.." he looks away and the joy washes off of his face. " that day never came. Your mom was gone before school started." I had tears in my eyes I knew that I shouldn't be crying for my dad he was the one in the wrong not mom or me he has no right to be sad. I pushed back my tears and said " Ok sooo…" trying to get him to wrap up the love fest before I break into a huge sob in front of him. He smiles again and says " soo since tomorrow will be your first day of school again and I wont be here in the morning to give it to you. I get on a flight to Greece in four hours." He shurgs his shoulders like that's life. " but anyways seeing as I wont be here again im giving you your gift tonight. So here." He hands me the envoloup and I dig inside except theres nothing, until I hold it upside down and keys to a BMW slide out. I look over at my Dad complete shock written all over my face. " WHAT Dad no I cant accept this I mean I just got my license a few months a go I cant no Dad." I hand him back the keys. He looks at me and raises one eye brow and says " even if it's a deep red 330 CI 2012 edition ." my mouth drops " that's the drop top right." He smiles and hands the keys back to me and gets up. " yes it is and im sure you will love it. I have to go get ready for my flight." He gives me a kiss on the forhead and says goodnight as he walks out my door.

**Chapter 7**

**School Daze**

The morning came quicker than I had expected with my alarm blaring Beyonce's Ring the Alarm into my ear. I opened my eyes and looked at the time 5:30 school started at 7:30 . I got out of bed and pulled out my grey and marron plaid skirt white oxford shirt burgundy wife beater , and my black chucks. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and left my bangs out. Then rimmed my eyes in charcoal black for drama. Diamond stud ear rings and a black channel neckles I got on my birthday and I was read to go. I was putting my back pack on my shoulder when I saw myself in the mirrior and realized I should tie the oxford shirt up . When I did I knew I looked perfect. With the keys to my new BMW in hand I headed out the front door.

I pulled into the parking lot of Baxter academy at 7:15 am , my shades were pulled over my face as I got out the car. The school it self was huge I couldn't understand how 800 students need so much room. You could fit three Westwood Highs in, just the main building . That doesn't count its four other building leading out around it. I was headed up the stairs of the front building. When I saw Marisa and Samantha standing at the front door. When she saw me her mouth dropped and she looked at Samantha who just crossed her arms and I thought ya two points bitch. I made my way up the stairs and Marisa steped in my way and said " what do you think your doing." I looked around and noticed a few people glancing at me and I said " im sorry do I know you." Her eyes bugged out and then she whispered " whos car did you steal." I smiled at her and said " wouldn't you like to know." And I walked off straight past Samantha and into the front office. The lady sitting at the front desk asked me " and you are my dear." I smiled and said " Zariah O'donnell its my first day." She looked at me with complete bewilderment " Did you say O'donnell." I noded my head yes. She got up quickly and said " oh im sorry I wasn't told that Darius had another daughter are you a ninth grader. She smiled at me from over the file cabinet. I said " a No im a junior." She stoped going through the files and blinked at me. " Oh ok so you and Marisa are the same age then. I shook my head yes again. She pulled the papers out and said " ahh here we are Zariah Michelle O'donnell my my isn't that a pretty name for such a pretty girl." I smiled at her. Was she being nice because she wanted to or because she had to that was my question everything about her since the time I told her my last name has been tense. " Oh thank you my mother named me." At that she looked at me and said " oh and are you angelas daughter too." Defentaly because she thinks she has too. " a no im not my mother was my dads first wife Maxine." She looked like she was trying the place the name to a face and then said " oh yes the lovely woman with afro curly hair I did love her hair. Im sorry forgive me im Mrs. Scott and Im part of your Fathers country club." She handed me my schedule and then pointed me in the direction of my locker and first period class.

By the time I was bouncing into third period English which also happens to be the only class I share with you guessed it Marisa. I was kinda starting to like this school small classes , Teachers who give a real crap, cute guys round every corner, what more could a girl ask for in a chi chi private school. Every one was wondering by this time who I was and they all got their answer during roll call when Mr. Dwarf our English teacher said my name right after Marisa's. Everyone in class gasped then looked at Marisa who was denying having ever have seen me before a day in her life despite our same last names.

I was zoning out about twenty minutes into class when there was a knock at the classroom door. I looked over brought out of my day dream by the sound and saw the Tall light skinned dread head from church. And boy was he tall and FINE he had to be 6'8 and those gray eyes were like two huge silver pools of light. Mr. Dwarf said " ah Mr. Wellington so nice of you to grace us with your presance Join us why don't you , I trust you'll have no problem finding your seat." He said it so sarcasticly I wanted to hi five the teacher. The guy was leaning in the door frame shirt mostly buttoned up showing his black beater with his tie askew and blazer hanging over his shoulder. I wanted to eat him up. He looked over the class and spotted me then the empty seat to my right and winked at me. That same tingle I felt in church went down my spine. When he did that. He sat his book bag down with a thud beside me and it made me jump I dropped my pen and he dropped to pick it up right as I leand over to pick it up and our faces met and I looked directly into those eyes. And maybe I shouldn't have done that because the second I did I felt like I couldn't breath; then the room just melted away it was just me and those silver eyes. The moment was over too soon cuz the next thing I new he was holding my pen up saying " Sorry" and giving me this wickedly sexy grin. I took my pen and said a quite " thanks" with a whats up nod and looked back at Mr. Dwarf. After he took his seat the teacher passed out the first book we would be required to read this semester "Dante's Inferno" dang we were reading the "Scarlette letter" back home. I had just written my name in the book when I saw Samantha pass a note up to the Dread head . But Mr. dwarf saw it and said " Miss Jones is there something going on with you and Mr. Wellington that you guys would like to share with the class." I think if she wasn't the shade of chocolate that she was she would have been beat red. She studdard a " No sir its nothing sorry sir." I kinda got a little kick out of the fact she got in trouble serves her right. When I saw the nervous look that passed from Samantha to the Dread head, I had an instant mermory flash to the new years eve party a few days ago a tall dread head and a semi tall dark skinned girl. Damn That had to be them, great now the cutest guy ive ever seen is dating the biggest skank ive ever seen Typical just typical.

When class ended I watched as Parker read the note smirked to himself and then folded it back up and put it inside his Dante Inferno book. I took one look at his book and knew what I was going to do. I was curious as to what the real relationship was between this Parker Wellington and Samantha Jones. When the bell rang I wanted to exit the room quickly so that I could follow Parker; but Parker didnt so I decided to look as if I was asking the teacher a question. That's when parker decided he wasn't gonna waste his whole lunch period sitting talking to Samantha. Soon as he was gone I formulated my plan I snuck out after him and followed. The hallway was nearly empty at this point with everyone rushing to get to lunch, Parker stopped and instead of going to his locker like I hoped so I could see his lock combo and break in he abruptly turned around. When he did I changed my plan so fast I even surprised myself. I kept looking down as I walked and ran straight into him with a " ooff" we both landed on the floor our books skittering. I found them both first and grabbed his then handed him mine as he got up. I said " sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." I put on a very big smile. His cheeks tinged a little pink and he said " Na Ma you good." He took his book and was about to walk away when he said " Im Parker Wayne Wellington III you're the new girl right ? whats your name?" I looked up at him and had to remember my name. " a a umm, its Zariah O'donnell, and do you always say your full name like that." He smiled earnestly and said " my father once said that the way you say your name could change someones mind about you." I was looking up at him drinking in all his excellent features from his beautifully chizeld God like face to his perfect plump lips and THOES EYES I know ive said this before but there GRAY. They cant possibley be real , they just cant be no black guy has gray eyes. He took a step forward and he took my right hand that wasn't clutching his book and kissed my knuckles while whispering " it was a pleasure bumping into you Zariah O'donnell." His lips felt feather soft and somewhere deep and far inside I wanted to know what it felt like to have them pressed against mine. I shook the thought away as I saw parker slowly walking backwards smiling once again that wickedly sexy smile. After about three seconds he turned fully around and took the hall to the cafeteria. I slumped my self up against the nearest locker and took out the note.

Dear Parker 3

I cant stop thinking about Alyssa's Chirstmas party and John's New years eve party. We had so much fun 3! I hope we can continue what we had over break.

3 3 3

Samantha Jones

Ok eww, so what they hook up at a few parties and she automatically thinks that makes them black Barbie and Ken I think not. I put the note back into the book. Time to start phase two of this plan. Im gonna go into the lunch room and tell Parker that we must have "accidently" picked up each others books and give it back to him. Im sure Marisa and Samantha will be in there that will make them oh so happy. I ran into the bathroom to check myself I still looked good I added more lip gloss and fluffed my bang pushed up the boobies and walked out and into the cafeteria. It was a lot louder then I would have expected. But I guess you can say cafeteria's all over the world are the same; what with nasty food and loud unruly teenagers. I spotted Parker sitting at a table full of boys that all either need to be abricrumbie and fitch models or starting up a new boy band . I walked up to the table and said " hello Boys" with a twinkle hand wave. Parker looked up and his aloof look was replaced by one of pure happiness he smiled brightly and said " Hey Zariah whats up." I smiled back at him and bent over the table so that my back was arched and my butt was sticking out just enough that well the boys would notice. I taped the book and said " I think we accidently grabbed each others books… sorry." He looked down at the book in my hand then reached for the book he had in his book bag read it and said " well dang your right, I can be so clumsy sometimes right boys." A short pale cute red head boy said " sure is just a plane ol butter fingers." The group did a unison " uh huh" Parker looked at the guys all staring at me and smirked then said " Zariah O'donnell meet Baxter Academys football team. Team Meet Zariah O'donnell." All the guys noded and said whats up. I kept my gaze locked on Parker though as I mumble a sexy " hey guys" for a little flair. I was getting ready to make my exit walking back across the cafeteria but I was stopped when Parker yelled " Hey Zariah , you can sit with us if you want." Yep hook line and sinker my plan had worked for the most part. I turned fully around to face him and the faces that were now looking up to see who parker was yelling for. And said " No im fine but maybe next time." Then this time I winked at him, and yelled back " ill hold you to it." Was all I heard as I enterd the hallway. I went to the Library for the last forty five mins of lunch. Yes here at Baxter we get an hour long lunch period. I was Facebooking Maryjane while I waited for the bell to ring. I had sent her a pic of my outfit this morning and when she got it she completely went GaGa saying how it was " Preppy Chic" and oh how she wish she could go to a private school". I was just about to tell her that she was crazy and sure wouldn't love this place. When I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over it and only saw a black tank top stomach. When I finally looked up into the face of the girl who tapped me it was Athena she smiled down at me and said " So how did you get on Facebook its blocked." She droped her back pack onto the floor and sat next to me I asked " you ever heard of a proxy." She leand over to me her long arms holding her head up. Athena was beyond beautiful and she chose to wear her uniform like I did except now her oxford shirt was gone and she just had on the tank top with the grey skirt. She was also wearing black combat boots and if nothing else told me that Athena was one to be reckond with then the boots did. Her Green/grey eyes beamed at me as she realized I was staring. " what whats a proxy and what u looking at." Damn she caught me its just that she was beautiful and looked a lot like Parker. " oh nothing you just look like this guy I met today, and a proxy is like a cheat code website that allows you to get past barricades on school or work networks." I was showing her how to do it when she said " Do you know who I am Zariah." I looked at her oh God who is she some pshyco killer. Her eyes were filled with real concern and worry so I decided not to say my joke. " umm I mean not really I know your Athena and your super tall ,pretty , Awesome hair, you somke weed; and you're a trill ass person. Do I need to know more." She smiled brightly and then said " well not really but considering who you are you might wanna know . "Now it was my turn to ask her " and do you know who I really am." She winked and that's when I knew who she was well at least enough to know that Parker and her had to be brother and sister. Then she said " Of Course Zariah O'donnell you're the one true heir to the biggest fortune in America everyone at school knows who you are. Even though Marisa's retarted ass is going round telling people that your not really Darius daughter." She looks at me expecting me to be hurt but im not. Well not really anyways sure if she wants to tell everyone im not Darius kids that fine long as my daddy know who his kid is. I looked back over at Athena and said " So I guess since you know me who are you." She smiled again right as the bell rung she said " wouldn't you like to know." She winked again picked up her bag and walked out the library. I was picking up my phone when I saw the message that she typed on it somehow with out me noticing. Damn she's quick shes almost as good as me. Na ….no ones as good as me! I read the note and it said " this is my number call me after school .K.

Athena- 212-555-9495

The school day was finally over with at 2:30 and I cant begin to tell you how happy I am. But do I get to go home yet NO , why do you ask because every student at BA ( Baxter Academy) have to do extracurricular activites. So now instead of heading to my car im headed to the track field so that I can talk to coach about doing Track this spring. " YIPPY". Im walking to the field Dome. A inside track and football field. when I see Parker and Athena walking together he pushes her to the side with a adorable laugh and she hits him back. Yup deffinently brother sister. I wonder what grade Athena is in cuz Parkers in my grade. I watched as they made it to the field and decided to race each other. They took off like lightning I wanted to whoop and cheer but thought better of it when no one else did. Athena won but I suspected Parker let her. I was walking up to the coach and tapped him on the shoulder. " yes what is it." He asked with out turning around. He was a tall man maybe early thirties was prob a track star all though high school and college then blew his knee out before getting a chance at Gold . well that's just what I think don't quoat me on it. " umm im new here sir my name is Zariah O'donnell and I would like to join the track team." When I said my name he turned around and said " you said O'donnell" his eyebrows rising. " Oh yes the first born I've Heard. And what can you do track or field both maybe." I wanted to ask him about the first born comment but didn't get a chance. Because he blew his wistle and said " doesn't matter we will try you out on diffent things see where your stregnths are. Go get changed out and meet us back here." He had paused so I waited then he turned back and said " Now" I booked it back cross the field Dome to the gym I was almost to the locker room door when I heard Marisa and Samantha talking from the other side of it. They were deep into conversation about ME! " Can you believe him making her go here like she's one of us." Said Marisa a locker door slamed and Samantha said " yea I know did you see her talking to parker today at lunch she just walked over to his table like she knew him." Marisa laughed " Her know Parker Wayne Wellington in her dreams she's just a skank and a gold digger like her mother. " Marisa went into a whisper so I was straing up against the door to listin in. " my mom says her mother Trapped Darius by getting Pregnant with Zariah that's the only reason they got married and that's why he devoriced her gold digging ass." I was about to pop and go ballistic on both of those stick chicks when I heard Athena behind me yelling for me. I turned and gave her the Shhh signal. She quietly walked over to me and stood by the door listing too . Samantha talked this time " Yea that's what dad says too that her mom Milli or something totally trapped your dad when they were in college she dropped out." Athena gave me this look like "Oh SHIT" then she grabbed my arm, " there haters Zariah!" I looked up at her in the light shining through the gym her hair looked like gold set a blaze it was breath taking to see on her head. I fluffed my bangs and said " ya ,ya, ya, I've delt with haters before doesn't matter." I was pissed and yes I maybe brushing off the only friend I have here along with missing practice. But hearing Thoes bitches talk about my mom that way was unbearable. They don't know what my mom has done for me given up so that I could be happy and they call her a gold digger. I bet if there moms got devorcies they would take all the money they can get. I scuffed again was about to walk away when I saw Athena burst through the locker rooms door. I stopped and blinked at the swinging door, then made a split second disscion that if something was gonna go down I wanted a piece of the action too. But when I got in there Athena was just changing out of her uniform and into her shorts for practice. I walked over to her and opend the empty locker next her's she looked over at me and smiled " I knew that would work." She whisperd , Marisa and Samantha were gawking at me and Athena as we talked " knew what?" she turned to me right as she slipped her sports bra on. " that for starters your not a punk and that's kick ass cuz most girls would have ran if they saw me kick open that door ." she went in to a even lower whisper " I might not have kicked they ass but it did scare them enough and get you to come change." She gave me this "Stick with me Kid you'll go far" look and then said " but truthfully this is really about Parker and not you or your mom." Now I know I looked dumb I mean I read that note that Choco beast wrote ( from now on I will refer to Samantha as Choco beast) very befitting don't you think. The letter just said that they hooked up not that their dating so I don't see what the prob is. And as if Athena was reading my mind while I was tieing my shoes she said " the facts are that Samantha like I said is pretty much Royalty and so is Parker he's golden boy as I like to call him and she's golden girl. Along with being the two wealthiest kids at this school they rule. And considering you came here today looking bomb shooting the O'donnell name around you could get full reign by next year. And that scares them specially since everyone is talking about what happened at lunch today like its breaking news. " Chaco Beast and stick chick had left by the time Athena was telling me this " so since samantha's been trying to get with parker since 9th grade and FAILING! well it was until like christamas last year when parker was super tow up and well I don't have all details but lets just say she aint as clean as she like to put out there." I looked over at her again " what do you mean what happened at lunch I just gave Parker back his book." She looked at me and was wearing that same smile Parker does and even on her it was wickedly cute. Athena got up bounced on her heels and said " duh but he asked you to sit with him that's major they don't let girls sit at the jock table during lunch. But, anywoo enough about the dumb bitches and snitches at this school. You run track that's awesome are you any good."I stood up too sensing the change of subject. She didn't want to get in to deep with it and that's fine by me so I said " Only One way to find out!"

I HAVE NEVER RAN SO MUCH IN MY LIFE! My legs feel like wabbaly puddles of goo. Athena was fast Parker was faster but of course I was the fastest. Marisa is on the track team too but she does long jump. After my shower, I had changed back into the uniform skirt and my burgundy wife beater. I pulled all my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head and headed toward my car. When I got there Parker was leaning against my car door looking like something out of a book. Dreads braided back into two long braids ray bans on a black hoodie and his uniform pants. I had on a bubble coat and no legging I was freezing as the night air whipped around us. As I approached the door and clicked the unlock butten he pulled away and said " You switched the books when we fell." He didn't say it as an question he said as fact but he also said it with that sexy wicked smile so I just shrugged my shoulders and said " I don't know what your talking about parker." I walked over to my trunk and opened it putting my stuff inside. He followed me still keeping the grin on his face, it took everything in me not to smile with him. When I turned again he was right infront of me so much that I ran smack dab into his broad chest. " ooff ok don't you have somewhere to be I know I do." I gave him this sexy look that said " try me I wont bite… hard." I saunterd over to my door and got in when I was cranking up the car, he tapped on the window. I rolled it down, " yes Parker" the sexy smile was gone and was replaced by something I hadn't seen In a guy yet ,true earnest intrest. " your not like every other girl I can tell. So why would you want to see that note." His silver eyes were almost luminescent in the dim moonlight. His eyes made me wanna stay trapped in them forever and sitting this close to Parker made me feel like I could. He blinked and it broke the trance and this time I winked at him and said " just because im not like Every other Girl doesn't mean im not a GIRL . Night Parker." Then I pulled out of the parking lot. When I looked in my rearview mirrior I saw him still standing there watching as I drove away.

Chapter 8

Dagger Eyes

The week went by in a blur I didn't see my father till he got back home on Friday night. Angela choose to ingnore me the entire time, along with Marisa every two hours giving me more list of doo's and don't's. So you can understand why im loving my Saturday morning cartoons right now. Just smoked a blunt out on my deck , ( thanks to Athena that girl is a miracle worker.) Im sitting on my bed with a huge bowl of fruity pebbles when I hear preston over the intercom " Z theres a Parker Wellington here for you." I almost chocked on my spoon, what is he doing here. I ran to the intercom and told Preston to make him wait in the living room quietly. Preston said " yes Z". I ran into my closet trying to find something that didn't say trying to hard I mean it is ten in the morning . but hold up it is ten in the morning what is Parker Wayne Wellington III doing at my house he knows Marisa is my sister , that Samantha is her best friend who coincidentally spent the night last night. So what ever happends with parker needs to be quick. I slipped on my black sweats and red fuzzy socks along with my Redd Hoodie Clique jacket and went down stairs. When I got to Parker he was standing by the couch wearing dark denim True Religon jeans a forest green hoodie and some light brown Tim's . His dreads were pulled back into a pony tail save for a few dangiling in his face. He looked down wen he saw me come into the living room and his face lit up. I walked up to him so that I was directly infront and said " Umm I think your looking for Samantha she's upstairs I can go get her for you." He smiled nicely and said " no actually ." he looks me up and down slowly I want to say I feel violated but to have those hazy eyes glide over me felt cool and reassuring. " I wanted to see you." Shocked I say " Why, Im sure you have more important things to do then spend time with me." He looks down at me and pushes some of my hair back from my face and said " that depends on how important you are." His hand lingered on my cheek I could have sworn he was gonna kiss me but I wouldn't find out because right before I could say something sweet and sexy while his hand was still warming my cheek. Marisa and Samantha came in. Samantha came running up to hug parker pushing me straight into the couch. As soon as she let go of him she looked over her shoulder and said " Oh Zariah im sorry did I knock you down I didn't see you." Marisa came over to me and I thought she was trying to help me up , and I should have known better. She was holding on to my arm as I got off the couch and then she started to try and pull me away as if to say " lets leave them alone" I pulled out of her grip and said " Parker you said you wanted to see my Dad's Library. I'll show you." I offered my hand to him and he smiled that wickedly sexy smile again and took my hand as I lead him away. But it was Samantha who grabbed parkers other hand and said " PARKER! I know you came to see me, now let go of her hand and we can have Tunny make us some breakfast." He dropped her hand quicker than if it had shocked him. Then turned to her and said " No.. im hear to see Zariah and what makes you think I came HERE for you." And once again Samantha looked as if she might turn the color of scarlett. Then she said " but Parker were dating everyone knows that. I don't care what you do with your whore when im not around , but because I am here YOU WILL STAY WITH ME!" I wanted to chuckle " YOU WILL STAY WITH ME!" she said it like she was the devils gate keeper. Parker was looking at her in utter shock in disbeleife. So I stepped inbetween them and for the first time got a real good look at the choco beast and Stick girl. They were fully dressed to the nines , Im talking make up and all its only 10 am umm where are yall going… oh ya that's right no where. And I thought I was trying to hard with my low cut tank top on. I was apparently wrong. They were all looking at me standing in the middle of them and I said " Ok sweetheart, let me make something clear. I don't fight over Niggas, not boys, not guys, not men and I am NOT a WHORE! I don't even chase after guys this one here." I pointed behind me to Parker. " he showed up with out even telling me. We have barely spoken to each other at school. So before you make a fool of yourself. I took two huge steps so that I was directly infront and at eye level with Samantha then continued " Back the fuck up." She slowly but quickly enough backed away from me ,then looked to Parker and said " But Parker what about the parties." I almost fell in laughter the look on her face was as if she were a PUPPY. " look Samantha just because you hook up with a guy at two parties does not make him your man if anything it makes you easy." Parker snickered at what I said before adding " aye ya Zariah's right just cuz you gave me head at a few parties that we were stupid drunk and making out at. Doesn't make you my girlfriend it just makes you a slut." After he said that Parker grabbed my hand and walked off. When I looked back at the girls . They were stairing, well once again guess what Bitches two points and an extra point for flare.

I walked Parker into the library and I sat in my dads big comfy leather chair. I've been coming in here all week to do my homework its peacfull and no one ever comes in here I could prob smoke in here with a window open if I wanted too. I looked over at Parker while he skimed the book shelves. I watched as he looked at all the books . He then turned to face me from across the room and said " you really are different why?" I looked at him weird why was he so obsessed with the why I am the way I am. I mean does he only know selfish stuck up girls. He must have realized from my silence that I was taking the question wrong and added " I mean its not in a bad way. I .. Just mean its great to see a girl not care about being prim and proper, but on the flip can still be classy& Sexy with a hint of hostility . your Brown Sugar." I laughed who he think he is Taye Diggs. The room went back quite as he studied me and I fiddeled with a strain of my hair. When I looked up again he had crossed the distance between us and was standing no more than two feet from me. I was so startled by his nearness that I litarly hopped out the seat. When I looked up again we were closer and his grey eyes were like the cloudy haze of a dream. " Are your eyes really gray. Or are those contact." He started laughing and said " you sure do know how to ruin a moment." I smirked batting my eyelashes " I didn't know we were having a moment." He grabbed my hands in his and I felt everything inside go warm. I felt set a blaze. " So…" he rubbed his thumb over my fingers then continued " Zariah what do you think about me , or do you not think about me." I saw one of his dreads dangleing in his eye and said " I think about your eyes and weather or not there real." He gave me that wickedly sexy smile again " There real see." He started touching his eye moving his fingure around the iris to prove it was real. I started laughing because even doing that he still looked so cute. He stops and looks straight at me. Im standing still and all I can hear are the short quick pants of our breathing and the thumbing of my heart as it trys to escape into Parkers hands. Ok mind give me reasons as to why I should turn Parker Wayne Wellington down as he tries to advance and kiss me.

Reasons

you barely know him

you and his sister are friends

this could cause major problems at school

he is way to sexy!

Ok ok I know that last one isn't really a reason against but damn he was sexy. And now he's no more than six inches from my face. I took a deep breath and almost wished I hadn't. He smelled incredible Like a fresh earthy clean and some bomb ass weed. Inhaling him was like taking a drug the more I smelled the more my body wanted what was coming. He leaned in a little closer and whisperd " so Zariah do you ever think about me." I bite my lip and lean back a little delaying the inevitable his kiss. Don't get me wrong I wanted to kiss those sexy full lips of his but somewhere deep down I feel like im giving into quickly. Then I looked him in the eyes and said " well Parker do you ever think about me." His grin got wide and he gently cupped my face in his hands and said " Every single day since the first time I saw you in church. You had a glow about you that I couldn't explain and I knew I had to know you meet you be around you. Your so amazing Zariah O'donnell." OK WOW if that wasn't enough to make me want to love him. Then when he pressed those sexy thick lips against mine. I couldn't breath, think, all I knew was that his lips tasted of honey and melon. His tounge danced with mine. I could feel his arms wrapping around me holding me tight and close to him. The funny thing is he wasnt trying to feel me up he was literally embracing me the whole time. I felt like I was going to explode no one had made me feel this way. I intangled my fingers in his dreads and tugged on them. He moaned sexily against my lips . making him kiss me harder , it was like we were melting together and I couldn't tell you were I beagan and he ended. We finally stopped trying to catch our breaths I know my cheeks were red and flustared cuz I was flustared. That kiss had taken me places I had never gone . Places I never wanna go without Parker again. Parker was looking at me through heavy lidded dazed eyes , with one hand still wrapped up in my hair he said " you know you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Zariah O'donnell." Oh God the way he says my name its like it was ment to only be said by him. All I could do was smile my heart was speeding at the speed of light and I never wanted to leave this moment. Not braking our gaze just looking at each other. Untill there was an " athemm" at the doorway, we turn and look at the door and im half expecting it to be Preston at the door. when I see my father Standing there looking very President Obama in his taliered navy blue suite. I gently pull away from Parker , well at least he didn't catch us kissing. Just embracing and looking deep into each others eyes. " Yes Dad." I said with a little more tension then I wanted ; but I really wanted to get back to kissing Parker and Dad was interrupting. My Dad hid a smile that was playing on his lips, when he walked right up to Parker hand extended and said " Sadarius O'donnell, Im Zariahs father and you are." I looked at both of them Parker had gone bone straight standing straight up and despite his hight difference to my Dad he never looked down on him . Only straight in the eye as he said " I'm Parker Wayne Wellington III I attend school at Baxter with Zariah and Marisa." All the while giving my father this firm grip hand shake. My Dad pointed to the three chairs in the middle of the room and said " Take a seat Parker." Parker took the seat infront of my dad and me. My dad stood infront of his chair as Parker and I took our seats and Unbuttoned his blazor and laided it on the back of the chair. Then took his seat while uncuffing his shirt cuffs and rolling his sleaves. We were both stairing at my father , when he finally said " Your Father is Parker Wellington Jr the oil Tycoon." Parker sat back in the chair and said " Yes he is." " hmm and what do you think about his business do you plan on following in his foot steps." Dad crossed his legs and stared at Parker. Parker didn't even flintch as he said " I really don't know much about what my father does exactly . ha ha ." oh God his laugh its so thick and genioun. " I actually don't want anything to do with my fathers company I want to start my own conglomorant and focous toward non profits and super business." Parker pulled his right ankle up on his left knee and held it there. My father smiled pleasantly at the sky rubbing his chin no doubt wondering how he could make this work to his advantage. Well that and what Parker is talking about is exactly what my dad did after he married my Mom. " That's an excellent idea Parker. What Colleges are you applying to are you a junior or senior." Parker smiled this sweet innocent smile and looked at me up and down out the side of his eye. It made me blush even harder for the kiss we had just shared. " Actually I'm a Junior and I have gotten early acceptance to Princton, Harvard, Howard, Hampton U, Oxford and Columbia. Im still waiting to apply to NYU. I guess now the hard part is chooseing which one is better." He shrugged his shoulders and looked hard in thought before looking back at my dad. Who couldn't hide his amazement over all his choices . I mean I was too, really early admittance to the majority of the top five colleges in not only the country but the world. This also meant that Parker was intelligent and not just a pretty face with daddy's money like some. My dad scratched his chin in thought again as he said " Impressive, I was a Howard Man myself graduated Suma Cum Ladi and # 5 on my phrat line Omega Psi Phi." He throws one arm up in the half of the omega sign. What my dads a Que really how come mom never told me that. I shrug the thought off as I hear parker say " That's awesome , see that's one of my problems I want to pledge a phrat but some of those colleges don't even have Greeks let alone Black Greeks." Dad shook his head dissapointedly and said " Yes ive noticed. Well Parker you seem like a promising young man obviously very handsome. What is it you intend to do with my Princess over here." I almost chocked on my own spit. Oh God Dad please don't start the " Dad with a shot gun thing" now when we were doing so well. And then to go as far as to ask what are parkers " Intentions" with me I mean is it 1955 or 2012 can we get with the Millineum people. I was staring at my father when I heard parker speak. " I would love the honor of dating your daughter Mr. Odonnell ." he was sitting there with so much pride and not an ounce of nervousness came across as he looked over at me and finished by saying " I mean that is if you want to date me Zariah." I coughed in shock he wants to date me like BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND. I mean we barely know each other we just met and that kiss was something else but… wait am I really trying to talk myself out of dating one of the HOTTEST guys I've ever met. No I deffently want to date Parker Wayne Wellington III especially after that kiss it could cure anything im sure of it. My father sat there tapping his fingers absent mindely on his knee then said " I see, So you and My God Daughter Samantha are no longer dating ." He sat up straighter and did a deep throaty cough " excuse me. And if so then what makes you want to date my Princess." I was sure Parker was through with that question but no, I should have known Parker would be able to handle it and he did took it in stride as he said " Im sorry sir that you were misinformed; but I have never dated Samantha Jones nor im sorry to say I think I ever will. As for what makes me want to date Zariah despite our short aquatiance is that she is not only beautiful but she's intelligent. Along with being very well rounded, she has he own voice that no one can take from her. She's everything I could possibley think to want in a woman plus so much more." Dad looked over at me and he could tell that I was completely captivated. I was I mean I felt the exact same way about Parker, he was like no other guy I've known he wasn't a snob or an uber jock , an asswhole no .. he was something so much more he was Parker Wayne Wellington and he was gonna be mine. My fathers voice broke my trance like thoughts when he said " Well Princess what do you think, would you like to court Mr. Wellington here.** " **I snickerd "court Mr. Wellington" wow he had taken me from 1955 to 1755 all in ten minutes. I wanted to say more then the measly "yes" that came out but I mean what can I say after all this. Parker is wonderful how could I have said anything else. As soon as the word yes came out of my mouth Marisa came running into the room screaming at the top of her lungs " That's not fair shes not even important." Apparently Marisa had lost her ever loving purple marbels. Dad looked at her and there was so much anger in his eyes that she even took a step back. I hadent even realized he had got up and walked over to her until I heard the sonic boomb of Darius's voice ringing through the room. " Marisa Nicole how dare you come in here and speak ill of your sister infront of company and then to say something so dreadful and Hateful. I am ashamed of you Marisa. Your Grounded for two weeks maybe that will give you some time to find the Imprtance in Zariah." I just stared as he looked back at Parker and nodding a goodbye nod then he ushered Marisa and himself out the Library. As soon as the door to the libraray was closed parker and I were both on our feets but headed no where. We froze mid stridde , he leaned himself up against the leather chair and I said " I'm sorry about my family my dads a pirck and well u already know Marisa." Parker snickerd then came over to stand near me. He put a hand to my face and slowly trailed his thumb up and down my cheek before saying " despite all that I do mean what I just said I want you to be my girlfriend Zariah." Uhhh once again the way he says my name makes me wanna melt over him. I have got to get him to stop calling me by my first name. I put on a kool sexy smile and say " Oh really, you do well first things first its Z not Zariah and if u keep saying my full name like that I might just jump u.' and I give him a sexy wink' . And if you thought you were gonna walk out my house today and not be my man then you were sadly mistaken." He gave me this devilish smile then tilted my head up towards his and said " funny I was thinking the exact same thing." Then he kissed me. After Parker and I left the Library he said " Hey have you been to central Park yet." I shook my head and said " let me go put some cloths on wait right here. " I ran with the speed of light up three flights of stairs to get to my room. I walked in and you will never guess who was sitting on MY BED. Choco beast and stick chick who looked like death had just came down on her. I crossed my arms over my chest not even giving her an inch to attack ive known girls like Marisa and Samantha all my life this only proves that being rich just amplifies your bitchiness. Samantha slid off the bed and walked up to me. " So you and Parker huh." She said it as if it didn't burn acid in her mouth to say our names in the same sentence. I Ignored her and walked into my closet to change into my street cloths , I picked out my favorite Pink chucks acid bleach washed skinny jeans and my Pink Power Ranger T-shirt and white flanal longselave shirt grabbed my white bubble vest and wallet and was almost out my bedroom door still ignoring them when Samantha pulled my arm. " and just where do you think your going skank." I yanked my arm out looked at both of them and said " to see the city with my boyfriend I would invite you but its our first date." I started to walk down the hall way and looked back to see them standing at my door arms crossed heads fuming and I did a twinkle wave and said " toodles ladies"

Chapter 9

The Dating Game

I leaped down the stairs two at a time not wanting to give the bitch queens a chance to catch up. I landed on the floor and stumbled but ever the gentlemen Parker was there to lend his arm so I wouldn't fall. " Oh thanks." I said as he helped straighten me. I looked up into those silvery pools by mistake and damn near almost fell again. This time I was pressed against parker and there was another "ATHEMM" coming from the living room but this time it was Mrs. Angie as she wants me to call her. Parker said " a lets go you ready ." Angela walked over too me and said " your going out like that." Ugh does she have to be here right now I just got done with a staring contest with her daughter I don't want one with her too. I smiled tightly and said " ya why" Parker at this point had let go of me and was standing off a little to the side. She pointed to my Power Ranger shirt." I laughed out loud cause come on I look cute I know I do. " umm yes this is a power ranger shirt they were a popular kids show when I was growning up maybe you let st- I mean Marisa watch it ." she kept looking at me then at parker who's cloudy hazy hadnet left me since he caught me at the stairs. " a no I don't recall it sounds like a little boy's show as you know I had a daughter." Oh no this snitch didn't, but before I could respond Parker took my hand and said " I think you look great and we better get out of here don't wanna be late." Parkers hand was warming mine and I looked back at Angela who had the dumbest look on her face that said " did he just ignore me" and yes Angela he did. I yelled behind me "tell dad not to worry I wont be out late." As Parker held the front door open and we left.

I excited the house and parker unlocked his Black esculade and said " up ya go" before I got up I turned to him and said " all of central park or like just the Zoo cuz I can tell you right now I don't do ZOO's" he smiled that sexy wicked grin and said " you'll see'" then kissed my check.

I was watching out the window the whole time nodding my head to a Ipod mix of Lil Wayne songs when by im guessing random shuffiling "Mocking Bird by eminem came on. I stopped nodding my head and kinda kept staring out the window until I heard Parker rapping the words and I turnd to him said " my dad used to play this for me when I was a little girl. It was like- his promise to me." Wow ive never told anyone that before I don't know why im telling Parker this right now maybe its cuz of the song or maybe because I feel like I might finally be getting my MockingBird. At first Parker didn't say anything truthfully I didn't expect him too. But what he did say threw me for a loop " you know Zariah your father was wrong for letting go of your moms and you for them and that is not and never will be your fault." We had slowed and come to a stop about a block away from the world trade center memorial, and I looked over at him then said " ya well explain that to five year old me next time you see her." ok it was cold and we were off to a very nice start but who is he to tell me what is and isn't my fault if my mom wouldn't have gotten pregnant with me so early they might still have been together and hey I might not be 17 years old today but at least id have my mom and dad together right.

Parker looked over at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes. I knew he didn't mean to upset me but my dad and my mom are just one subject that will always upset me.

We made a sudden left turn and went speeding off down a side street I looked up at parker not scared but more intreiged as to where he was really taking me now. " Ok Parker sob stories are over where are you taking me ." he looked over and smiled but instead of that wicked handsome one im always dying to see it's a soft almost pleading smile then he said " to your castle princess" and with that I asked no more questions and didn't want to. My father had been calling me princess all my life even if for the majority was only from a birthday card once a year I was still the princess and looking over at Parker with his dreads hanging back and regal tone and pure aggressiveness to see me happy maybe it was time I fed into my Royal life. My Prince Charming and all.

Parker took me on a true expedition of central park, but not the way a normal tourist would see it. We rode is his Family's helicopter over the city. Flying just low enough to see the magnifices of central park and all that is Manhatten. I was impressed I mean one day we will have to actually go walking through central park but this is way to awesome to be complaing at least were not at the Zoo did I mention I hate the zoo all those smelly animals ugh. Parker was driving me back to the house and parked right out side. He cut the engine and turned to me, so I turned to face him " yes parker" I said knowing there was a question in those storm clouds he calls eyes. He licks his lips and says " so now that you're my girlfriend there's just one thing you need to know and well she told me that I had to be the one to tell you." I look at him curiously what is he talking about. " ok she who" he smiles and says " Athena." I start laughing and say " Oh I know yall sister and brother I just haven't figured out whos older." Parker smiled and said " oh well that def goes to me a full 45 secs before her she still races me cuz she thinks I cheated in the womb." I blink. WHAT! Athena and Parker are Twins, that explains so much its was freaky how they had the same manerisums but I just pegged it as being really close not sharing the womb close. " wait you and Athena are Twins like Twins." I say not totally shocked but still a little taken by surprise. I wonder why Athena didn't tell me herself I mean she could have given me the heads up that parker was coming this morning so hell I could have told him Choco Beast and Stick Chick were at my house and maybe we should meet up. But then today wouldn't have been as perfect as its been. Parker looks at me and that sexy smile is back and he says " she didn't want that little detail to effect how you felt about me or her for that fact." I looked at him change what? Did she really think I was the type of girl to drop a friend for a guy." What do you mean effect her I wouldn't have stopped being her friend or nothing I mean I've kinda figured yall were related since church. Speaking of which does my Father go Every Sunday." Parker looked at me a small smile playing on his lips " I don't think she was worried about you not being her friend I think it was more of why you were her friend." When he said that I instantly thought of Marisa and Samantha and how it would so be there M-O to befriend Parkers sister specially if it were his TWIN they would try and use her. Oh that is so dirty, I pull parkers face in very close to me. Then said " there may be a lot of girls out there that would use your sister to get to a fine brother like yourself but seeing as I didn't need to then Athena has nothing to worry about shes my friend first even before you Parker and you can tell her I said that." He smiled a big smile and then said " aww come on my sister comes before me your new hot boyfriend. I mean can she do this?" He leaned in closer and kissed me; and damn no Athena might not be able to do that but hell if one was my friend and the other my boyfriend then I consider myself the luckest girl around. Parker stopped kissing me . turned the car off and got out to open my door. When he did I started to hop out but he grabbed me by my waist and helped me slide down. I slid down the length of him and those tingles came back as he sat me back down. I beamed up at him and he smiled back down at me and kissed my forehead " I had a great time with you today you know ." I looked down and away wow how nice could a guy get I mean what more could a girl ask for. When I looked back up at him his eyes were so bright despite the darkness around us that they almost showed violet.

" me too I cant wait for our next date." Parkers smile grew wide and he said " how about tomorrow, I'm free. Actually why don't you come over my place tomorrow my parents wont be there but Athena and the babies will we can hang with them and im sure Tena is dying to show you her Garden." I looked at him with a weird look and said " Garden" he started laughing and held my hand as he walked me back up to my door, and with one finale soft kiss on my cheek he backed away and said " Goodnight parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow" then he bowed his head and I said " and you quoat shakspear you need to stop before I swoon on these stairs. Good night Parker." I blew him a kiss and went inside. My heart hammering , does Parker not know that with that one line from Romeo and Juliet he has stolen my heart.

I didn't know how long I was sleep it seems to have been an hr and a half when Patunia came into my room to wake me for church. " Zariah, Princess its time to get up you have church you know." I growled a little and pulled the covers tight over my head GOD did I hate getting up for church why cant my dad be normal and just want me to read the bible like mom. " would you like me to pick out a dress so you can take a shower." I sat up and looked at Petunia and then heard my phone ring. I snatched it off the charger and when I saw Athenas name and picture came up on my screen I quickly answerd " Hey Girl, whats up?" I waved to Petunia giving her the signal to go ahead and pick something out. Then I heard Athena on the line " Zariah! Ok so first off im sorry I didn't tell you about the whole parker is my twin thing but im sure you forgive me but that's not why I called." A dumb look gets on my face as I walk into my bathroom to turn the shower on. " Okay, and ofcourse I don't care about that, but why are you calling. " I can almost see the smile that's playing on her lips as she says " well Park told me you were coming over today to spend some time with him and of course me so I had the brilliant idea that you should ride to church with us im sure you don't want to be in the front row again do you." Oh my two saviors Parker and his wonderful twin sister Athena . They truly are the Wonder Twins. I start to bounce on my heels excited by the prospect of going to church with my new boyfriend and potential new member of the Hoodie Clique Athena. Then I remembered dad damn. "A I would love to but I have to ask my dad hold on." I run out of the bathroom and see that Petunia has laid out a gourgous forest green dress with spegettie straps and silver roses going over the bodice I wanted to cry it was so pretty. I ran to the intercom and buzzed my fathers office. " DAD DAD can you hear me." He answerd back " Yes Princess what is it are you almost ready we will be leaving soon." Yes great there leaving early and I haven't taken a shower yet. " a no actually that's why I buzzed umm Parker and Athena asked to take me to church do you mind if I ride with them I know I wont be able to sit with you but I will be at church, plus I was supposed to be going over their house afterward anyways." I put my cell back up to my ear and said " I hope he says yes I really don't want to sit with Marisa and Samantha in church today you should have seen how pissed they were yesterday when Parker dissed that Iclandic Bitch." All I heard from Athena was stiffeld laughter then the intercom buzzed and my father said " Ok I guess that works but be sure to be on time remember ive noticed the wellington twins seem to have a habit of coming late." I buzzed back " ok thanks and im sure we wont be late see you at church daddy love you." And I ran back to the bathroom put Athena on speaker and said " ok we have to be on time but I can come im gonna pack a bag so I don't have to wear my dress and heels all day." I put my hand in the shower it was perfect "great ok Z we will be at your house in thirty so be ready cuz I guess we have to be on time." And then she hung up I jumped in the shower and washed with the speed of light. I opted for a ponytale bun with my bangs swooped to the side so I wouldn't have to hassle that much with my hair.

I was just about to put the matching long sleave crop sweater to my dress on when Athena came walking straight into my room no knock no anoucement just a " BOO" I yelleped and then turned to see her in a stunning black plants suit with a gourgous turquoise shirt underneath and despite the color differnces her hair made her look so chic. " Oh My God Athena you almost gave me a heart attack." She smiled then hugged me and said "oh no its Parker who is gonna have a heart attack when he sees you in this dress." I did a little twearl and said " Really you think so." She cocks an eyebrow and says " I know so just chalk it up to the twin-lepathy. Now come on your dad said we cant be late and with Traffick we might just be, but who cares I don't." I hit her arm and grabed my tote and bible. We were exiting my room and Athena said " So was that a hot tub I saw on your balcony or were my eyes deciving me." I smiled and said " Yea it is , I haven't used it yet though. My room is amazing isn't it, doesn't it just scream -." She cut me off and said " Zariah! yea it does the paint job is bomb and that bed with the matching desk so sick wait till you see my room. Oh and we are so gonna have to get you some posters girl those walls are way to bear." I was laughing as we got to the last step and then I saw parker and oh boy did he look good in a dark navy blue suit no tie just a blood red shirt slightly unbuttoned and when he saw me his eyes lit up like a kids on the forth of july. " Wow Zariah you look amazing beyond amazing ." he steps over to me so that I can link my arm through his and when I did he pulls me close gives me a quick kiss on the lips and says " actually more like Beautiful." I was staring into his eyes and I believe every word he said. I've had a few boyfriends so I'm not totally inept when it comes to guys but nothing and I do mean nothing and no one has made me wanna stay stairing into their eyes never moving never leaving just stay right here wrapped up in Parkers arms where my heart says I belong. I was in a trance until Athena said " awww you guys are so cute but I don't think Mr O'donnell will think its cute when we tell him the reason we were late was because you guys couldn't keep your hands off each other long enough to repent for the dirty things I know is going through both your minds right now." And with that she opend my front door and a gust of freezing air came rushing in and I shiverd . and then felt the weight of a very warm heveay coat fall on my shoulders when I looked back it was Preston smiling. " thanks Pres" he bows his head and says " of course Z you need your coat it is 19 degrees out." I looked dumb 19 damn that's too cold. Parker ushered us to his black Escalade and opens the front door for me and helps me get in then helped his sister. While he was coming around to his side Athena whispered. " I new from the moment I met you at that party we would be friends and now that you're my brothers girl that makes you my sister and some how I always felt that you already were." I turn to look back at her and smile right as Parker gets in and I say " Me too Athena me too." " you too what?" Parker asked as he turned the key over in the ignition. I patted his arm and said " Nothing hun girl stuff" he shook his head and said " well in that case I really don't wanna know. Anyone mind gospel music for the ride to church." I was gonna protest but when the music started playing it was the Prayer by Donnie McClurkin and Yolanda Adams and I was forced to start to hum and then actually sing what can I say the spirit got the best of me. When the song finished Parker and Athena were both looking at me strange and I said " what what happened." Parker grabs my hand and kisses it and says " you know you have a beautiful voice." I couldn't keep the tinge of pink that I new was out blushing the blush I had put on " oh come on im not that good a singer I just like to sing there's a difference." Athena grabed hold of my sholders and shook them and said " Girl are you crazy you bout damn near out sung Yolanda just now." Right im sure to them I out sung Yolanda but I have stage fright and maybe in this car I can sing but not anywhere else unless im alone. We were pulling up to the church and I saw My father and Angela standing outside talking to a very handsom older guy my father even laughed. I turned to Parker and said " whose that my dad is talking with." Parker turned to me and said " oh Nathanial Jones your fathers business partner and bestfriend." Parker turned the car off and got out. When he opened the door for Athena and helped me out; he looked at me while binding down to say in a hush tone that only I can hear " you look beautiful and you should have told me you could sing I have a surprise for you after church." Then he lightly kissed my ear and I swear I almost buckled, but he had me. Then I heard Athena squill " awww how cute you guys are just perfect." Parker turned around and said " you ready" and I hooked my arm through his and said " Born ready."

Church of course was a bore to me, but to Parker I could tell it was anything but, he even took notes inside a small notebook in his bible. Athena looked about as bored as I did halfway through when I elbowed her and said " Hey bathroom break." Her eyes slid to mine and she shook her head yes. I whispered to Parker to let him know we were exiting for the ladies room. Then we quickly yet gracefully took off for the bathroom making it in and closing the door behind us with a "woosh" of air thankfull to be out the stuffy church for at least five mins. " were you about to die like me or was your blank expression just lack of sleep." Athena asked me as she leand up against the sinks. I looked in the mirror and said " im gonna go with Both this time for 200 Alex" Athena looked over at me and cracked a smile " I knew I would always like you from the moment we met at Johns Party." I looked over at her and said " Me too but I think that was the weed that made us feel that way by the way does Parker smoke cuz he always smells like bomb weed and this clean shower mixture that is bound to drive me to jump him half the time." Athena made a gagging noise and said " why yes , yes he does and despite my brother and I's closeness I don't need to know you want to jump him Z! I mean leave my mind to wander on its own why don't you." I play pushed her into the wall and then she hip bumped me into the other and before we knew it we were in uncontrollable fits well that was until there was some shoe tapping coming from the bathroom door. And you would guess it Choco Beast and Stick Chick both looking at us like we were intruding on their personal bathroom time. " well. Well, well, if it isn't the schools new resident Golddigger and her Dykeie friend. I mean really what self respecting girl wears a suit to church what are you Athena your Brother." Samantha said in a cold snear, I was gonna retaliate when Athena crossed over and towered over choco Beast and said " rather be a golddigger and a well dressed dyke then a whore and a skanky hater any day right Zariah." The laughter that was about to come out was stopped short by the presence of my stepmother and her voice hushing us all into a short silence. " Marisa Nicole O'Donnell and Samantha Mariuam Jones we do not come to the bathroom to banter we come to use it." She looked at Athena and me then just at me. the look in her eyes bore into me like needles form a surgon I wanted to blink but couldn't I wasn't going to let her daughter and her make a fool of me. " Girls could you excuse us and that means you too Athena I need to talk to my- " but I stoped her I couldn't imagin the bile rising in her throat trying to say Daughter let alone a subtle Step at the beginning. "A um Athena I think Angela wants to speak with me." Athena gave me this quick look like _"what feed you to the hound I would never"_ but I edged her along with the side of my elbow. After about a half second she smiled and said " sure thing Mrs. O'donnell ill meet you back at our seats Z." And with that she left out the door I stood braced against the sink clinching and unclenching . not quite sure what to think I was cornerd and not in a good way with the choco beast and sitck chick I knew were to stand but with Angela her intense Native American beauty beating down on me. It was truly like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. And her heel's adding to her already 5'10 hight was like looking at Athena but with more eleagance her Michelle Obama dress was prim and tailord to only fit her and the perls around her neck jumped as she said " are you going to move over or just stand there I need to wash my hands." Once again I said nothing as I slid down to the third and last sink of this pristinely clean bathroom . she rinsed and latherd her hands then said " you entend to go to the Wellingtons this evening." She said so matterfactly as if I wasn't gonna say UHH DUH but I settled for a more " a yea I told my Father this morning, when Parker picked me up." She dryed her hands and then stood right in front of me to say "I see you little girl I know you better than you know yourself and I forwarn you if you slip up like that foolish mother of yours I'll make sure that Darrius sees you for the nothing you are. I hope your having fun because this." She waves a short hand around the air " will all be gone and my family will be right again I don't know what your Mother did or said that has Darrius in an uprohar about you, but as you have im sure noticed Darrius isn't always here . He hasn't thought of you or mentiond your name in 12 years and I think we need to keep it that way." Oh Angelea showing our true colors are we and in the bathroom of the house of God im just waiting for the lighting bolt. But one thing dear old Mrs. Angie has yet to realize is she doesn't know me im nothing like her and shes about to find out right now just how much. I turned and started to wash my own hands; as soon as I was finished surprised she hadn't walked out after her little montage but aparently she was waiting on me . I started to dry my hands and chuckeled a little at my own inner thought but when I turned to look at my step mom she was anything but amused . " Ok Angela throwing our cards on the table are we with that sweet yet sinister montage about how my daddy couldn't possible love me and how my mother is the biggest fool that side of the Mississippi . OR!" I threw the paper towel in the trash and continued " that wasted effort on telling me how much you know me. Woman you don't know me, my own parents don't know me; and if you knew my own Mother was afraid of what I was capable of so before my Father sees the nothing I am im quite sure ill show him no matter his absents the Common Nothing You are my dear." I walked over to the door and opened it but before I left I turned and saw the look of pure outradge on her face and added a " and have a blessed Day Angie!" then slipped out the door and back into the church next to Parker and Athena. As soon as I took my seat Parker took my hand and laced his fingers through it then kissed my knuckle that oddly sweet yet familar tingle went up my spine as he bent his head to whisper "Are you alright?" I looked at him out of my side vision and he still looked impecabley perfect and if I could keep him and his sweet sincerity then fuck Angela like I said she was Nothing. I shook my head and turned to finish out the rest of church.

Chapter 10

The Wellington Manor

It wasn't until we got in the car that I felt the carnage of Athenas stare at the back of my head I turned to her as Parker tossed his jacket over the seat head and got in ." What is there something wrong with my pony tail because if you stare at it any longer Athena I think It might spotasiusly combust." I stared back at her but she didn't say a word until we were back on road away from church." Ok God forgive me for what I am bout to say right after that riveting church ceremony but the Fuck did miss lady think she was just gonna dismiss me out the bathroom so she could what eat you alive. Zariah really you should have let me stay." Oh leave it to Athena to remind me of my step mothers threats and my threat back. " It was nothing just some nail scatching that she had been itching to get out since day one nothing I couldn't handle on my own." I turned around back to my seat as I noticed Parker take the exit for out of the city and said " but enough about that where are we going the city is back that away." I saw Parker look up at Athena through the rearview mirror and give a subtle wink then he said " were going to Wellington Manor and its in Greenwhich where we live its only 45 mins and if it gets too late im sure you can spend the night right Athena you'll share your bed." Athena piped up at that and said " ooo slumber party Tena style oh I cant wait now can u drive this gas gusseler any faster I have to tune to my plants its cold today." I had to turn at that and looked at Athena " what Plants?" she smirked that same sexy smile that I loved so much on Parker I almost wanted to say I felt the same expet when she did it I felt like it was a secrete only she and I shared. "ok well since you wont tell me then im def just gonna run in your house and rummage until I find said garden." Athena laughed hard and said " yea you and my parents both good luck!" I started laughing and so did Parker he turned up the music and we rode in nice silence the rest of the way.

The whole time I was pondering im spending the night at my boyfriends house where his said parents are not home I haven't even met Parker Sr or Mrs. Wellington. Would it be right proper even for me to be doing this I mean even at Parkers invite I know they live outside the city but. I would have expect my Father to say Preston could come get me .But when I texted him to explain he just said that was fine and he was already on a flight to Hong Kong. It was late in the after noon when Parker took the exit I guess that took us to his home we rode down a long half dirt half ice road like I was back in westwood until we came to a towering gate with the logo PWW written in hand script across it. We stopped in front of it and parker dialed a number into the dashmoniter and the gates reveed open brought to life by some magical number that only the Welligtons and I guess I knew Now. We rolled up the winding drive way to come to a circle drive with a beautiful fountain out front it took my breath away but if it weren't just for that then the house it self standing at four stories high colonial looking with wrap around decks on all four floors. Parker was getting out and about to open my door when I said " you guys live here." Athena hid a smirk and said " I told you wait till you see my room but do ya listen. You may be the princess Zariah but my parents are most defently the reigning king and queen all do respect." I chuckeld at her well our joke for the way our parents live and present themselves. The door opend with a swoosh and a gust of cold air that whipped stray curls around my head as parker let me out. He let me down once again sliding me down the length of his body and that tingle instantly turned to warmth as his hands found mine and said " Come on its too cold out here" he hudled his shoulder over me and the three of us raced to the door that now stood open with a very tall pristenly dressed man at the door . soon as we were in he closed the door and said " Coats Hats and how are we Miss. Athena young master Parker hope the drive wasn't to tretoius." I stepped up from behind my towering boyfriend and friend and said " Hello I'm- but he cut me off with a bow and a " yes Miss. Zariah O'donnell I was informed of your arrivel here this evening hope you enjoyed the ride as well." I smiled graciously though he did not seem to smile just kind of had this blank look about him dispite his piloite and chipper tone. I was just about to ask him his name when Athena grabbed hold of my hand and said " nabbed her first looks like my floor is first to show on the tour." I was about to say hold up wait I wanna have Parker give me the tour when I heard Floor. We trappled up the steps to the second floor and when we steped onto it I was instantly hit by a tiraid of Bright Orange and Black but in flame style up and down the hallway all decorated with what has to be Athena and Parker over the years I look behind me and see a head sunkin Parker walking I tilt my head to see what his face looks like and theres a smirk. We went past two doors and Athena said "todlar playroom and adolescent play room nothing really special." Then we came to the last door on the hallway and it said and I quaot "Goddess Athena's Lair" I had to repeate it like five times in my head Just to make sure that , that's what it said. I looked back and Parker was leaning on the adjasent wall cuffs pulled up smirk on his face and just a few of his dreads had started to dangle about his face. Athena standing next to me made an "Ugh" sound and said " oh come on , you have all night to look at Parker its time you see my Lair." I saw Parker peel himself away and as he was walking away he yelled " she knows where ill be she'll bring you when you guys are done." Then he was gone I turned and the door to Athena's room was open and all I can think is dear lord she was right. I walked in and instantly all I could see was posters on every wall you couldn't even tell if said walls had any paint. I was looking around the room and didn't see Athena till I heard her " Zariah upstairs you have to see the garden." I laughed upstairs what does she mean I followed her voice into her closet where there was a pull down stair case that lead to the attic. Then I saw her head pop out upside down and I said " and you thought I wouldn't find it." She giggled then I took off my heels and climbed the steps. As soon as I was through she pulled the stairs up behind me and stood but was hunched over. I looked around and thought garden what garden theres nothing up here and I was just about to say this when she pulled my arm and we started crossing the length of the house. Till we came to another door and by this point I totally knew what type of Garden Athena had. Instantly reminded of the night I met Athena I said " Damn that smells good" she was fiddling with a lock when I said it and she dropped the key in laughter. " Stop it Z theres no light down this way." Athena opend the door and the smell that hit me was so wonderful I was about to cry, so much weed I was gonna need to take pics for MJ and Rockie they would love this. I walked in and she turned the switch on and there were at least ten maijuanna plants sitting in rows of two . Each row had a name on it like 'Purple Eurkle' Obama OG' ' Alien Kush' 'JK47' and something called Athena's Dream. I wanted to just pick a bud off each plant and take them. I was smelling the JK47 when Athena tapped me on the shoulder and said " ahh ah ah no touching and here this is for you." She holds out a sandwhich bag full of weed she just picked off the Purple Eurkle plant. " I know I gave a little bag last time but since were fam now I figured you deserved an ounce of the best." I smiled as she put the bag in my hand and started to walk out the room. I turned to follow her and said " Wait that's it were not gonna burn or anything." She laughs and shakes her head slowly " you think im gonna keep you away from Parker." She looks down at her watch the screen illuminated so she could see. " Plus I have a date soo soon as you change out of your dress wear I will drop you off with him and the house is you guys for the night." Wow is she serious just me and Parker alone I mean not tottaly alone because there buttler is here but no parents no prying eyes just me and Parker.

After I changed into my sweats and hoodie Athena was waiting for me in what had to be her finest club wear. Ripped up Black skinny jeans an bright orange tank top and of course her signature combat boots. She was dangeling her black levis jean jacket over her shoulder when she said " you mean to tell me that im leaving you here all alone with my brother and your wearing sweat pants." I laughed because of course I am I mean what else would I wear im not gonna saduce Parker. " what did you expect hot pants and a bikini top for crying outloud who do you think I am Choco Beast." She turned and walked out her room closed the door behind me and then locked it with a pad lock. Then started walking down the hall I ran to catch up with her long strides and said " you didn't answer my question Tena." She looked at me then stopped at the end of the hall infront of a huge oil painting of her family then said " I didn't answer because your right your not choco beast and I shouldn't have expected you to be that way just ansy about my date tonight. And I figured you guys would… I don't know your, not choco beast and Parker is damn sure not me the oh so virginal 17 year old that he is." I chuckled I mean not that anything is wrong with being a virgin but wait is she saying shes not a virgin. She swung the picture to the side and pushed the wall when I said " wait are you saying your not a virgin and he is." She looked back at me and smiled that wicked smile of hers and said " Is that really a question Z." Ok now I needed to know what guy at school she was dating. I was following her down this spirrle staircase in the dark again about to trip when I say " so who is the lucky guy at school that gets to see you dressed up like this." We stopped at the bottem of the steps and she turned around to stand right infront of me . " Its no one from our school." She was so close I could smell her and she smelled of vanilla and her weed. " Ok so who is it some cute millionair guy or mega star like Drake or maybe chris brown or someone equally deserving of the attention of Athena Wellington." She smirked and I could see her eyes crinkle from the slight light coming from the crack in the wall that im guessing is a door. Then she said " girl Drake wish he could have all this but no its no one just someone im going to bang nothing really that special." Did she just say bang like she's just fucking randoms. That's not safe I mean I feel like I should say something when the door pushes and there standing in all his 6'8 fineness wearing only basketball shorts and a black beater was Parker. With his back turned to us all I could see was the hang of his dreads to the mid of his back and the broad sexy angular swoop of his shoulders that swept into his magnificently muscled body. I thought I might swoon he looked so incredibly sexy, matter of fact im going to patituion the school to make this the new boys uniform. He turned around to see us come through their secret passage and smiled that one in a million Parker Wayne Wellington III smile and I instantly forgot about what and who ever Athena was actually going to do. And I think she wanted it that way because before Parker could say " going out tonight Tena" she was already turning back towards the wall. She turned her head to look at us and said " why whats it to ya? " she looks at both of us Parkers smile turned to one of mock concern and mine of pure fear because all I could think was ALONE WITH PARKER. " gosh both of you fraid to see what will happen if your truly alone together." I snapped out of my bad thoughts of parker and me to say " No! So why don't you go and be with whoever. Me and Parker are good for now." Parker came up and wrapped his arms around me from behind and said to my dismay " ya Athena go have fun. We know its Sunday, the question is do you." Athena gave him a look of pure scathing anger then said " humph" and walked back through the door. I could feel parker laughing though it wasn't outloud his chest was contracting and I manovered around so that I was standing face to face with him my arms now drapped casually around his neck. And boy did he smell as good as ever. I took a deep breath inhaling him in finally commeting the scent to memory then said " So you now have me all alone in some deep not very dark room in your house whats your next move PW3." He pulls back a little and looks down on me with mock horror " PW3 your joking right!" I laughed a little trying to hide my anxity the last thing I wanted was for Parker Wayne Wellington to see the girl he thought was " Brown Sugar" was really anything but. I retreated to look around the room and it startled me that I hadn't realized how beautiful it was down here. I mean antique mirriors and pantings hung on the walls along with antique furnishings and books, it felt like we weren't posed to be in here. I turned to Parker when this thought crossed my mind " Hey are we really posed to be down here I mean with out white gloves and a trained specialist." Parker looked over at me and smiled then said " naw we can be in here my parents dont even know about this one in particular but I guess you would wonder where your 18th century rug and plaster back couch went to now wouldn't you." He sat down on the Gold cream and white lined 18th century couch and patted the seat next to him. " so your saying your parents don't even know you have all these antiques down here with you. I mean Athena has a whole garden of Marijuana and you have your own personal vault to history. Are your parents deaf and blind." I took the seat next to him and he flipped his hair back and the second he did I saw his eyes fully again just evervesent pools of silver light that just sucked me in with every look. He was tying his hair back when I noticed the guitar sitting next to him and just had to know " do you play" he looked at me mid second wrap of his hair tie and said " huh" I laughed a little gosh are boys ever truly listing " I mean do you play the guitar." He looked over at it picked it up and said " Oh yea that's the surprise I was talking about , When I heard you singing in the car I knew I had to play for you." He slowly picks up the accustic guitar and balances it on his left knee. He begins playing a few cords and Im thinking oh my gosh he wrote me a song. Untill I recognized the song as Bruno Mars. " Just the way you are." His fingers strummed over the cords like feathers and the sound that came out was pure and light. I started humming the song as he continued to play. I was just about to start singing when to my complete surprise he did. My mouth instantly closed and I stared at him in pure shock. His voice was like honey on silk, thick and smooth. He turned so that he was completely facing me and continued to play and sing. I was in full on swoon mode , Parker could have his way with me and id not stop him at this point. When the song was over , all I could do was stare at him. A shy grin bloomed over his face as he said " sooo" and I want to gush and say you're the best singer I've ever heard and instead I say " that was great I didn't know you could sing. Your really good." He shakes his head a little and says " Maybe on the guitar but my singing isn't half as good as yours is. " I blush and play push him and say " stop , im not that good at least you can play the guitar too. " He smiles broadly and says " yea that's possibley the one thing I truly love to do is play my Guitar. I can play classical music too." He then proceeds to play Mozart and I am once again amazed by One Parker Wayne Wellington III's talents. He finishes and puts the guitar down. And the room is filled with an awkward yet static filled silence. I wanted to say something anything to move the converstation forward but did know how. I wanted to touch Parker , but With Athena just telling me he was a virgin didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. He sat back looked at me from the corners of his eyes and said " What." With a mocking grin on his face " See something you like." His grin now turned into that wicked one I adore so much and I knew it was my turn to play vixon. " And what if I do." The couch was small and barely fit the two of us together. So I wasn't expecting him to grab my hands and pull me to strattle him. When he did It spurised me so much I made a tiny " yelp" noise as I landed on his lap. He chuckled and then said " Do something bout it." The second he said that his eyes grew violate and passion flowed out. It was like he was looking at everything he needed and it was all me. My hands had been resting on his shoulders and I slowly placed one on his check feeling the light stuble that grew there. His eye lids fluttered as I touched him and he pulled me a little closer. As he did my heart raced and skipped a beat. I was so close I could feel his breath on my collar bone. Making me shiver in an unknown pleasure. He kissed the hallow of my neck and my back arched trying to get closer as each kiss sent fire straight to my heart ignighting a passion, I thought I'd never know. When his lips finally found mine it was like an explosion inside my bran Hot white fire burned through me and I felt as if I could never get enough like Parker was sustaingin me by kissing me. When he finally came back up for air he kept laying feather light kisses on my cheeks and nose and fore head. Making me giggle. His arms were still wrapped tightly around my waist . When there's a buzzing coming from benath me and I jump up surprised and say " either your vibrating or that's just cuz your happy im here." He laughs and pulls the phone out and answers " yea ,… Ok yea were coming up . Well I didn't think he would call you. Yes Mom , Were coming." He hung up the phone and I saw the pure fear in his eyes. " that was my mom , she says your dad called to make sure it was alright that you spent the night. And now instead of just staying in the city at her wearhouse she's back." I stared dumbfound I knew we were in trouble. Parker Grab my hand and quickly laced his fingers through mine and started to walk out the passageway from another door. " how may passageways are there in this house." Were in the dark so I cant see him but I hear him laugh and say " Dozens theres a whole underground catacomb my sister and I found when we were eight under the house. From what we can dig up it was used before the Civil War as a safe heaven for run away slaves." We start to climb the stares and I say " Wait your family has been in this house since before the civil war. And is your mom gonna send me home." I feel parker shrug his shoulders and then say " yea the Wellington name is Old English and Old Money came over during the second settlement once the colonies were set up and this was still all New York." I shake my head and see a light coming from a wall and watch as parker slides a two by four amd then pushes the door way open. When we come out were in a library and its one to rival my Fathers. I know I'm in heaven wishing to stay here when I hear " Where were you, I went to your room and you weren't there and where the hell is Athena , It is a school night." Parker walks over to a Tall elegant woman , wearing sleek black skinny jeans and an over sized Green sweater tapered at the waist. Her short black hair with Gold streaks made her look just like Athena but it was the gray of her eyes that said Parker. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and says " Sorry Mom , and im not to sure where Athena went have you tried calling her." his mother scuffs and says " If I hadn't tried that and failed do you think I would be asking you Parker." She hadn't even looked at me until Parker moved aside and said " Mom this is Zariah." Her facial expression changed and some how she looked younger as she said " Wow, You look just like Max its amazing." I was taken by complete surprise " you know my mom" she was stairing at me and I could tell in her mind she was in a time long ago. " A no, I mean yes your mother was my good friend once upon a time. It's the reason I told your Father It was fine that you stay here to night although It was to neither my nor my husbands knowledge that you would be." I quickly try to recover and say " oh, im sorry , I just Athena and Parker invited me but I hadn't relized you guys live outside the city." Her eyes twinkle a little and then she says " Im sure it was all just a misunderstand that's what I told you Father. But next time a simple call will suffice Parker." Parker hung his head and said a quite " sorry" again and then " But we thought you were in a creative marathon . I didn't want to disturbe you plus shes just as much Athena's guest as she is mine." " yes and that is the only reason I am condoning this. Darius informs me that Athena is Also Zariah's friend or else you know the rules Parker matter a fact Athena does to. Which is why it behooves me as to why she's not here." I knew what Mrs. Wellington was thinking. This scumbag whore is trying to trap my son and he's just fool enough to fall for it. I cant blame her. I would be thinking the same thing were it my son. So I quickly try to clean up the mess. " I think I know. She said she was going into the city to meet up with a few friends. She should be back soon im sure. " Mrs. Wellington gave me an appreciative look and says " fine then , well I guess there was something you two were doing before I interrupted . Im going to go check on dinner. And remember if you two lie on me again I wont cover next time." With that she walks out the room. I had expected more but apparently not Parker he had a half wit smile on his face as he leaned against the great fire place mantle. " And what is so funny you mom just busted us and read us the right. Had that of been my mom you would be gone and I would be grounded till I graduated." He starts laughing as he saunters up to me and says " My mom trust me , its Tena she's always worried about. Athena is always going out and doing things no one knows about. We worry but she comes home and I know the only drugs she does is Weed so I have no complaints. Unless one of those guys she talks to hurts her and then I might just have to go to jail." I smile and say " wow now I wish you were my brother." He puts a hand on my waist and pulls me to him and says " I don't" that wiked smile returning and I mumble " Why not" and he says " Cuz I couldn't kiss you if I were your brother and that would suck." He bends his head and I inch up on my toes to meet his lips. The second they doo he lift me up into his arms and kisses me sincless.

Chapter 11

Athena , The Goddess

Gosh its cold as a mug out here I'm standing just inside the gate of Gramercy Park waiting on Karina to get here. I'm just about to put my blunt out when I hear the subtle click of her high heeled boots coming up from behind me. I turn slightly and I see her in her thigh length trench coat and fedora , and of course her Knee length boots. She smiles when she sees im looking down on her and says " I thought you weren't gonna make it" The sexiest smile clouded her face and I wanted nothing more than to suck the strawberry flavored lip gloss I knew she was wearing off them. While I wrapped her sexy hair up in my hands. Instead I walk closer and say " Na just got a little held up with my brother. Its not like I could tell em you know." Her smile faulters alittle and she says " Well you know Athena you could always come out of the closet and then we could meet up anywhere and not just here and the club." I looked down on Karina and God was she beautiful . Sexy full lips with just a hint of pout. A model so shes tall and curvy like a winding high way to make fast turns on. But she was just another one of my floozies. And she knows good damn and darn well I am not telling anyone and she keep talking like that I wont be paying her rent this month. " its like I told you before Karina ,If I tell anyone all hell is gonna break loose and im sure your nice and cozy in that apartment I got for you." She looks back up at me finally and says " Athena Wellington is that a threat cuz if it is." I cut her off and wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to me and said " And what if it is." Her breathing labored from being so close to me she pants " then we need to get up to my apartment so I can make you forget all about what I just said." I smile and bend to kiss her but she dodges me and runs for the door to her apartment. I chase after her through the lobby and up to her door where she stands in the middle of it hands on her hips. I place both hands on the doors and say " Now now , no one likes a tease karina" I smile my best Parker smile and she instantly swoons and starts backing into the apartment hands stediliy untieing the belt of her coat . I let the door shut behind me as the coat falls to the floor and shes wearing nothing but a black Corset bustia and black lace panties. My mouth watered at the site. I wanted to run my hands down the length of her body cup her breast and inhail the scent of her from her neck. I realize I was just staring when she walks up to me and starts pulling off my levis jacket off. Slowly placing kisses on my exposed skin. When she tugged my tank over my head I grabbed her by the waist and made her strattle me. Crushing her lips to mine and I could feel the exliration I get everytime im about to get laid . Karina's soft skin sliding beneath my hands while we caress and devour one anther. I love smoking weed but the high I get from an orgasum is truly one of a kind and just like Karina said I would forget about everything.

I woke up and almost didn't realize where I was. I sat bolt up right from a dream I definetly shouldn't have been having about Elizabeth my first and only love.I blinked harshly and let my eyes readjust to the dark. I fumbled for my left boot and grabed my blunt out of it. I sat back on the bed and looked at the clock 1 am . damn I hadn't ment to fall asleep. I hit the blunt and images of both Karina and MaryJane play on my brain. The feel of Karina's lips on my skin . The taste of her still lingering in my mouth and then flash its MJ and the night we met three years ago Spring break. My family had decided to go Disney World and I was bored out of my mind. It just so happened that a girl named Elizabeth was staying three doors down with her family. But her room was right next door to mine. I knocked on her door on accident thinking it was mine I was so high I couldn't find my key. When this beautiful girl about 5'3 curvy body opend the door. Her Honey eyes bright and excited. She was wearing a Rasta Bikini top and black shorts. At the time I still had dreads trying my hardest to be the boy my brother was. She smelt the weed coming off of me and quickly came out and closed the door. She smiled and said " were you smoking" I laughed and said " yea, do you smoke." She giggled and said " Of course." The next four days would change me and at the end she left and went back to Chicago, and I went back to New York a Lesbian. I shake my head and put the half way smoked blunt out and back in my boot as I get dressed. Karina has been sleeping peacefully wrapped up in her Egyptian Cotton sheets. I take out the eveloupe of money I leave for everygirl after, 2,500 in hundreds. Most would call me crazy if they knew the money I spent just to keep my sexuality a secret. I'm almost to the door when I hear an " Athemm" I paused hand about to turn the knob on the door and turn around . Karina is standing hair mused and a sleepy dishelveld look on her face and says " so your gonna leave the money and go Athena." Her sleepy look has faded and she looks actually a little mad then continues " I thought we were passed this Athena im not like the rest of those girls you don't have to pay me for silence. Its been three months I wont tell. Plus you giving me money after well after what we did I feel dirty. So take it back!" she holds the white envoloupe in her sweetly delicate hand and her Brown hair flashs over her face showing only one of her crystal Blue eyes. I start to say something anything but I couldn't if she didn't want the money there was nothing holding her to keeping her word " Karina look its so you can keep this apartment and stuff don't think of it like that I just have to cover all my bases." She drops the envoloupe on the floor and turns away but before she gets to her room door she turns her head back and says " you know when we met I thought you were the most beautiful Girl I had ever seen and knew I wanted you . I thought you wanted me too but I guess what we have isn't real its just part of your sick rebellion." Im about to walk over to her and tell her im not playing games I just cant let anyone know about me yet. But how could I explain that when I still wanted her to take the money for the exact reasons she thinks. " Don't Tena just leave and don't come back!" I didn't pick up the money, I just turned and left.

Chapter 12

Love and Happiness

I woke up in Athena's room that Monday morning, and she was sleep next to me her fiery gold hair sticking up on ends. I turned my alarm on my phone off and heard her say " five more mins mom" I chuckled and then kicked her under the sheets. She finally woke up and said " oh its you, what time is it." I shook my head as I got out the bed and said "5 am , what time do you usually get up for school" her eyes were blood shot and puffy , it almost looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. I knew she was out late because Parker sent me to bed at 12 and I didn't even hear Athena come in. she growals low and then says " Shit, I got like two hrs of sleep." I was rummaging through my bag getting my tolitres when I heard her and said " wait when did you get home last night and where were you." Athena sleepily waved her hands around and then threw a gray uniform skirt at me and said "the shirt might be a little long but just tie it up" and threw that as well before entering her bathroom and turning the shower on. I stared blankly at the door thinking , shes avoiding my questions . What the hell is she up to? Who is this mystery guy that she doesn't want anyone to know about.

When we got to school Choco Beast and Stick chick were posted up at their usual spot. Parker and I were OFFICALLY dating and this was our first day as a couple at school. Not to mention that this was only my second week at BCA. Parker came and opend my door as usual and helped me out the truck. Athena standing infront of us said " op don't look now but the Queen has spotted us and she does not look happy." Athena's eyes were like a choppy seafoam green and she looked more drained then I ever had seen her. I was bout to ask her about last night again. When Choco beast reached us and said " So Parker , about Saturday ." she looked me up and down scowled and continued " I understand that you were prob high and forgot yourself . I'm sure its easy when you have a manipulating gold digger hanging around your sister. But were here at school now and I cant have my boyfriend giving rides to charity cases . you understand right." I know I looked stupid because Samantha has to be delusional . so I asked her " umm, Sam are you Def , Blind or Stupid . perhaps all three because last time I checked Parker told you he wasn't your Man . And the latest I know he's mine and if I ever see or even hear that your saying he's yours." I stepped closer to her face like I did this weekend and said " I'll personally beat your ass." I grabbed Parkers hand and started to walk away . Athena turned around to look at us and said " I have new respect for you Z , cuz I would have laid her out right there." I rolled my eyes as Parker put his arm around my shoulder and I looked back at Sam with Marisa looking completely befuddled and said " No, not today Athena not today."

The rest of the day went fine and , the week was going great . That was until Lunch on Thursday. Parker had left early having a doctors appointment and said he would be back for Track practice . So I decided I'd go to the library for lunch seeing as most of the guys at Parkers table . just drooled over me even when Parker was sitting right next to me . I couldn't even imagine what they would do with out him here. So as I pull out my Dante's inferno book so that I can get ahead . Athena plops down in the seat across from me, saying " whats popping little mother fucker." I nearly choak on my own spit. And that's when I smell the faint but distinct weed smell coming off her and I wisper " ARE YOU HIGH!" now normally i don't get high during school not that I couldn't focuas or consentraite on school its just that I would become super perinoid that EVERYONE knew I was high and that is a very uncomfortable feeling. She snickered a little and said " yea I am why you wanna smoke too." I think about it and say " what if we get caught Thena I cant let Choco beast get anything on me specially me doing criminal activites. And where were you this morning . Parker said you drove to school." I didn't even know she had a car but then again I should have known she did. But she shrugs her shoulders and says " I had some business to take care of this morning nothing you should worry about all you should be worried about is how we get to my car so we can smoke." I look down at my watch and see we still have forty five mins till the end of lunch and figure Fuck it . so I get up and say " where did you park" she gives a perfect imitation of Parkers smile and says " Come on"

Five mins later we were in Athenas Brand new Supped up Shellby Mustang GT500 I just stared at Athena when she walked up to it. It was Electric Orange with black racing stripes down the middle it looked like some dudes car. Untill you got closer and saw the GODDESS liner running across the upper part of her windshield. " So you gonna tell me about that mystery date last Sunday." I say in hopes of finally getting some facts about this guy she wont tell me about. The car is almost completely hot boxed when she says " No, and why you wanna know you jealous." I snort and laugh a little liking how close we have gotten that we can joke like this . but then something inside me pangs as im reminded of how I joked with Mj like this but Mj was really Gay so it was always a little bit more awkward. " No , lol Im just curious I mean you were out all night . and super drained when we got to school so im guessing it was a good night. But you refuse to tell me." She leans the seat back and sighs a little and then says " his name is… Kr and he's just some guy I met but its over now I got everything I needed from him and that's all you need to now.. AND YOU BETTER NOT TELL PARKER!." I push my self up aginest the window of the passenger seat and say " Umm like I would tell him , that's none of his business Tena." She finally looks over at me and her cloudy eyes look like a merky swamp and she smiles then says " if I told you something could you keep a secret I mean no one not Parker not your mom not that Hoodie Cliuqe of yours . you would take it to your grave." Her smile had faded and she looked beyond serious. " Yea Of course I can I mean I will . What is it. Did you kill someone." I say that last part only in joking but from the look on Athena's face I worry she might have actually killed someone. She giggles a little and then says " No , Im being serious Zariah . Ive never told anyone I just please don't judge me." I look at Athena curiously and im instantly transported back to a conversation I had with MaryJane just two years ago " Zariah, I'm Gay." I shake my head as I hear the exact words MaryJane said to me at the end of our freshmen year . Unlike Athena she was giddy with the prospect and was telling me how she had relized it while she was on spring break in Florida that year with her Family. She had hooked up with some girl named . God what was the girls name . Either way Mj said that it made her realize what she had been missing this whole time with sex. " Hello Earth to Zariah did you just hear me I said .." " Your Gay , I heard you I just ." But what do I say I find myself just as lost as I was when Maryjane said it. And I had known her my whole life practically. But this was a little different. Ive known Athena what almost a month and here she was telling me something she would tell no one else not ever her own twin. A weird but not awkward silence had settled over the car and a steady beat of some Rock song she had on her Ipod was the only noise. The smoke had almost dissipated when I finally spoke again " Im not weirded out by what you said actually my best friends MJ and Rockie are gay too. So I understand but what I don't understand is why I have to keep this from Parker." She smiled hesitantly and then said " He just wouldn't understand, he's too religious and what a scandal it would be if E or Access Hollywood got a hold of that information. My father's business could be ruined a lot of his backers are right winged republican jackasses." I thought about it for a second and realized she was right well about her family and the media , but Parker Loves her and I'm sure he would understand and support her. " Im sure Parker would support you, but if you don't want me to tell him then I wont be the one to do it." I smile at her and she smiles back . " Good, and just so you know I did have a Good night Sunday." We start laughing and I say " So Kr must be short for.." she hits the blunt again and says " karina , Her name is Karina Moskove, she's one of the models my mom uses from time to time. But despite how good the night was at first it didn't end well." I take the blunt back from her and say " what do you mean if you guys .. umm do what yall do then how did it not end well." She sighs hevealy again and her eyes look kinda sad . " I pay all the girls I hook up with , theres only three main ones karina, Channel , and Remmy. And of course the girls I dance with at the club but that's nothing. I think I might have really had something with karina but I ruined it. I just had to give her the money. But can you blame me it's the only way I know I can keep her or any of them from running straight to the tabloids." She does what !, she's paying girls to sleep with her. well that's news isn't it. " Wait so how much do you give them." She takes a huge toke form the blunt and starts coughing while passing then says "2,500 for the night." I start coughing and I haven't even hit the blunt again. She pats my back sacrasticly and says " Oh come on if you had that type of money at your hands you would do the same." Actually she's wrong but how can I say that with out making her sound like a dog. But im guessing she's telling me, because she wants my opinion. " Look Athena if Karina is mad at you because you want to pay her , its prob because you treated her like a high rate Call girl and she just wants to be your girl." Athena looks at me and then starts laughing hysterically; and I cant help but do the same. Even though I have no idea what I said that was so funny. " what, what did I say." She tries to catch her breath and then says " you said High Rate Call Girl like im some Congressmen or something." I push her to the side playfully and say " Oh come on , you know im right. You go out with her in secret that's bad enough but then at the end of it when you have had sex you pay her . Acatually that's a little dirty." Athena sits up and says " that's what she said, said she felt dirty and then said she thought we ment more to each other then that I mean what does that mean." I look at Athena crazy and say " Athena Wellington are you so much like a guy that you cant tell when a girl is trying to tell you she loves you." Athena, bawks at me and then says " Karina is not in love with me we've only known each other three months and even though I do love being around her I know I don't love her .I Know love and it def isn't what I feel for her. But I do like her a lot." I shake my head silently and then we both jump when we hear a knock on the window. Athena Rolls down the window and a huge cloud of smoke blows out and its Parker standing there. I smile and say " hey wanna get in." he shakes his head and says " The bells gonna ring in two mins." I think oh shit and look at my watch again and start to get out the car but before I do Athena locks the doors and rolls the window up . I look back at her and she says " Tell no one". I shake my head yes and get out the car. Parker grabs me and hugs me tight and wispers " missed you" into my hair and I cant help but think I missed him too. He starts walking me back to class. When we get to the classroom door Parker says " I'll meet you after." He leans down and kisses me softly and I wonder yet again how I got so lucky.

Chapter 13

" Yes Mom , I am behaving myself I promise I wont mess up." Its Sunday and its been almost a month since Parker and I started Dating. Im talking to my mother who cant stop worrying about weather or not I will set BCA on fire or try and break down there schools defenses. " Well sweetie I have to ask, but im glad that your having a good time . Now tell me more about this boy your seeing whats his name." I smile dispite myself and know that im blushing . Just thinking about Parker made me flustered and I cant say I don't like it. " Oh yea his names Parker Wayne Wellington III and he has an awesome-" my mom cut me off saying " a twin sister named Athena, are you talking about Natasha and Parker Wellingtons kids." Wow I guess Mrs. Wellington wasn't lying she did know my mom. So I say " yea that's right , Mrs. Wellington said you were friends once." It was suprsing to me because over the last tweleve years my mother has spoken of none of these people. Yet somehow she knows Parkers parents. " um not well You know functions fundraisers we were associates. I mean I think they went to that Church Darius likes to attend. Also Wellington is a very old name." I answer " yea actually they do well not their parents anymore I guess but parker and Athena go every Sunday like dad. Matter a fact Parker should be here any min for our Sunday Movie night." My mother went ballistic " What movie night its Sunday you should be getting ready for school not having some movie marathon with some pretty rich boy." That hit hard " some pretty rich boy" what did she mean by that " oh come on mom im 17 not 10 I don't have a bed time and its just dinner and a movie at my house." My mom blew out a long exadurated sigh and said " that is not your house Zariah and I don't think it right for Darius to allow some boy to be up in your room with you alone." Ugh what type of girl did my mom take me for " Mom I am not a whore just because Parker and I will be up in my room does not mean we will be doing anything that isn't PG or less. Its innocent and you should trust your daughter more obviously Dad does." I knew this cut my mom but damn she was basicly saying that I would spead my legs for the first cute rich guy that came my way and she should know better. " baby that's not what I ment I just mean … this is a diffent world then in westwood . Money means everything to these people and I know because you have been getting to know your father better you feel he's above all that but trust me Sadarius O'donnel is never above making money. And im sure neither is Parker." I was processing what she said when Preston came on over the intercom " Z, Mr. Wellington is here do you want me to send him up." Right at that moment all the questions and stupid thoughts my mother had spewed dissaperard and I said " look mom I understand, but you don't know Parker, he's kind and gental and loving even if money rules this world mom it doesn't rule Parker." I walked over to the intercom and told preston to send him up and I heard my mom say " ok Baby , just do me a favor and be careful not safty first always wear a condom careful . but be careful of your heart baby." I felt tears sting my eyes I missed my mom and my friends and having Parker and Athena was a much needed distraction but it was nothing when my mother was telling me she loved me. " I love you too mom , but Parker's here I have to go." And with that I hung up. Opening the door to my room right as Parker was about to Knock. I smile brightly as I see his silver gaze wash over me drinking me in like it's the first time he's seen me. He's wearing a black thermal long sleeve shirt with his silver dark denim wash Levi jeans and Tims. He looked amazing even dressed this casual. Hes got the bag of Chinese food I love from Wu Wong Ou's. he puts it down at the door so that he can wrap his extraodinarly long arms around me . I breath him in and im instantly calmed. I pull back and say " you were posed to be here thirty mins ago what happened." He smiles that Parker smile and says " I forgot my trunks at the house so I had to stop at Target and get a new pair." Oh I think as I had totally forgotten we were gonna get in the hot tub tonight since It wasn't going to be below freezing for once. " oh well seeing as you brought food I guess your forgiven. " I play push him and grab the food to put on my desk. When I turned around Parker was leaning up against one of my bed post looking devilishly handsome. And I thought back to what my mom said and it made me wonder for the first time was Parker only here because like Athena said I was the Heir to the O'donnel fortune and I in some ways I could be his meal ticket. No , no No Zariah I shake the thought away as fast as it came there is no way im going to allow my mothers messed up thinking about rich people ruin my relationship with Parker specialy seeing as he's here right now and looking at me like im all he'll ever need in this world. " what!' I say in a mocking voice then turn back to pull the food out. When I turn to ask if he wants me to make his plate. He's right behind me and I jump a little not expecting him to be there. He was so close that all coherent thoughts became impossible. Breathing became difficult and being this close made me feel things I wouldn't even confess to a prist. So I nervously chuckled and said " what " again he smiled and bends closer to my face and says " Ive been in here ten whole minutes and you haven't kissed me , I think we should fix that." This made me smile broader and I wrap my arm around his neck as he draws me in. Pressing his sexy full lips to mine tasting of Big Red gum and something I wasn't to sure about but was positive it was unique to Parker. When we finally came up for air he said " We should hurry up and eat the sun will be setting soon and I don't want to miss the sunset in that hot tub for nothing." I roll my eyes and say " oh really is it just the sunset or are you in a rush to see me in the new Swim Suite Tena and I bought last week." He looks side to side and smiles that wickedly handsome smile that always make my knees weak and says" maybe"

Thirty mins later we were sitting in my hot tub bubbles going and blunt in hand. I loved smoking with Parker because unlike smoking with Athena or Mj and Rockie . Parker liked to have intelligent converstions while high. " So what if we got everything the Egyptians were saying wrong , I mean the hyrogliphs are symbols ,Pictures and they could almost mean an inumeralbel amout of things . what if we inturpetied it wrong." Hes holding the blunt to his mouth taking a long drag and then says " you know your right Z, we could have. It was three thousand years ago and we can only back track Latin languages . symbols are tricker like take this blunt . We know that it's a blunt its filled with weed we smoke it we get High. But in three thousand years a picture of us smoking this well it could look differently specially if the language has changed as much as it has in the last three thousand years." I smile at him loving every min of this converstation. And say " yea but even three thousand years ago someone smoking still looked like this." I say as I pass the blunt. Also loving the fact that the converstation was a much needed distraction from Parkers Bare Naked chest and abs. all chizeld to profection like he does nothing but work out. I was severly tempted to just lean over to him and rub my hands down the length of his torso but kept stopping myself. " your Staring Z, am I gonna have to wear my beater in here next time." I laugh highly for being caught and say " well if you wear a beater then ill just have to wear a tank top over my suit next time too." Parker gave me a funny look and put the blunt out at the edge of the tub and floated over so that he was wading in the water right infront of me. It was a sight to see because even on his knees he was still almost three feet out the water and I knew the difference between the 105 degree water and the 30 degree weather was staggering that's why I had submerger my whole body except my head. " Now , now why would I let you do that when that swim suit was ment to be seen. Especially on you." I giggled as he placed little kisses on me from my forehead down to my cheek . over my collar bone and to the nape of my neck where I moaned in pleasure. He slightly pulled back and cocked his head then kissed me. Hard and fierce like my lips were what was keeping him warm. I wrapped my arms around him and tangled my fingers in his dreads pulling on them to pull him closer. He moaned against my lips like I knew he would and picked us both up out of the water. And carried me like his new soaking wet ( in more then one way) Bride over the threshold to my bed where he laid me down. Still kissing me never pushing me farther just kissing me making me want him . Making me wish I could abandon all morals and reach for what Mj would call " Gods gift to women" she had lost her virgenty at 13 something I didn't understand back then or even now. Still being a virgin wasn't a burden when I was in Westwood nobody there seemed worthy. But right now here with Parker the way he held me like he never wanted to let go . the way he kissed me like there were no other lips in the world but mine. The Feirce look of longing he would give me as he came up for air but still didn't try to have sex with me despite the longing we both felt. It was becoming a burden. But we weren't ready to cross that line yet. When the wetness of my bed started to annoy me I pulled away from Parker and said" you know your gonna have to change the sheets on my bed now cuz im not sleeping on this wet thing." He smiled and rolled off of me and said " wheres the linen ill do it." Ugh he's perfect he didn't complain that I was interrupting what could have been our first time. He didn't give me the look most guys give me when I've teased them too long and they want it or there gone. He just smiled and went to my closet and got the sheets . proving to me that I was right Parker is nothing like the people my mom thinks are here . even if Marisa and Samantha were bitches and Angela was boogy beyond all reason. Parker was the perfect gentlemen , after Making the bed he popped Love and basketball into my Blu ray machine and held me till I fell asleep.

Chapter 14

Parker

I'm woken by the sound of my Phone buzzing on Zariah's nightstand. I hadn't meant to fall asleep, but as I move to get up I see Zariah's sleeping on my chest. So I genteelly move her to where she would be lying on the pillow. She slightly stirs and say's " mmhm is the movie over" she didn't even open her eyes and I smiled at her still trying to figure out how I lucked up so hard. I unlock my phone and see it's a message from Samantha and choose to ignore it. But looking at the time I realize I have seriously warned out my welcome. The time was almost midnight; if Petunia sees me sneaking out this late she'll never let me do this again. So I looked down at Zariah one last time and kiss her forehead while whispering in her ear " I'll see you at school baby," she moans slightly, but didn't wake up. So I got out the bed and left, I was half way down the stairs when I saw Marisa standing there arms folded over her chest and looking severely pissed off. I was going to walk past her when she said " took you long enough I'm supposed to show you to my mothers Office." I gave her a dumb look and started pushing past as she said " Oh and you can walk out that door if you want but I promise you will be sorry." I stopped midway to the door and whorled on her " what are you talking about Marisa," she cocked her boney hip and smiled in a way she thought was a sinister, she then said " didn't you get the text message, Sam sent for you." I looked down on her and she was wearing pare of purple sports, with a white tank top, lime green soffee shorts and UGG boots. I rolled my eyes then pulled out my phone, I looked at the text and it said, " If you don't want your girlfriend to find out your not the virgin you claim to be, you'll come to Angies office." My head started spinning all I could was 'what in the world is she talking about, I am a virgin.' Marisa looks at me with a smirk; I started to walk down the hall and followed her. When we reached the office Samantha was sitting behind the desk sipping from a small glass of what im guessing is Angelas personal stash of wiskey. The smile that crosses her face is anything but sweet. She doesn't say anything until after Marisa had shut the door. " Take a seat Parker, we have some business to discust." I fold my arms over my chest and stand my ground there was no way I was gonna let Samantha punk me " No, Sam I think I'll stand I like the air better up here. Now what do you want, I wasn't posed to be here this late anyway." She takes another long sip and points to the Tv behind me " I love movies Parker don't you." She pressed a button on the remote infront of her and I turned the TV flashed and it was a sceen of Samantha and I in a dark room and dear God we were, I turned back around and glared at Sam then yelled " Turn it off , where did you get this how, did I mean I haven't and I wouldn't specially not with you." Samantha just smiled and said " Oh Parker now don't you remember New Years eve.." she looked at me expectantly and then said " hmm I guess not, well it was pretty damn memorable for me.' She walks over to me and runs her hand down the front of my shirt. " But as you can see we can relive that night all we want too." I pushed her hadn away and looked around. Marisa was standing infront of the door like the tiniest guard known to man. So I turn back to Sam and say " how come I don't remember any of that I don't even remember what happened New years eve . I told you that when you wrote me that note." She smiled deviously and I must say it looked a lot better on Zariah. " Oh I know because I drugged you." My mouth dropped she said it like there was absolutely nothing wrong with drugging me as if . it were perfectly sensible to do so. " ah I see your confussion , my darling Parker I never thought I would have to use this type of persuasion especially not on you, but seeing as you seem to be infactuated with that poor excuess of a charity case Darius calls a daughter." I walked up to the table angrey now for her even saying Zariah's name. " Don't talk about Zariah , especially infront of me and what do you mean persuasion . And how can you think you can drug me and get away with it." She smiles again and says " because technically I already have. And what I mean is, wouldn't it be terrible if say Zariah saw this video and realized the pathtic lies about being a Virgin and waiting for the right one you've been spewing . were just that pathetic lies." I scoff and say " once I tell Z you drugged me that video wont even matter." I turn not wanting to indulge in Sam anymore. I was almost to the door when the TV came on again and clear as day it was Zariah and I , from earlier making out on her bed half naked because we were in swim suites though from the angle of the camera it looks like Zariah and I are doing far more then what we really did. " you've been watching us, how sick can you get Sam." She turns her head as if she's really contemplating this and says " oh , I don't think you understand or even can comprehend how sick I can get Parker. This is just the beginging if you don't do as I say , I will not only show Zariah that video of us , but ill have to drop this ." she picks up a manila eveolope up and hands it to me. " interesting file of information off at Dr. Jordans office . I'm sure once she see's whats inside. Zariah wont be attending BCA anymore. And that." She finally points a finger at the Tv an continues " will just happen to end up in Darius office because im sure he would like to know that his daughter just like her mother is just a nobody whore on the come up." Anger flashed in me so fast that I almost lost myself and punched the living shit out of Samantha instead I grabbed her glass and down it. Realizing now that its not wiskey but conagc. I placed the glass down, fuming what could I do . That file had every little thing Z had done over the last five years in westwood from 8th grade when she called in a fake bomb threat , when she blew up the bathroom stalls and caused a flood in 9th grade. The fire in tenth and the big bang of all them the Black out that Westwood's school system is still trying to fix. And even if all that wasn't damning enough there was video footage that made it look like Zariah and I had had sex.

I stopped looking at the file and closed it. I looked back at Samantha and she was leaning up against the gold 17th century French in lay desk. I would have wanted look at it more if it wasn't currently standing as Sam's podeium. I sighed realizing I was gonna have to comply and said " what do you want." She pushed off the desk and said " Simple, I want to see Princess Zariah crumble. And you are gonna help me. " she walked closer to me and I could smell her perfume Channel #5 God how old is she. My grandmother wears that stuff. And what does she mean she wants to see Z crumble. " What the hell did Z do to you." She doesn't smile anymore and says " breath. But that's not whats important. Whats important is that by the time I'm done with her she will wish she were never Born.

Chapter 15.

The Change Up.

Im awoken by the sound of my phone buzzing and falling off my nightstand. I moan and stick my head in my pillow , truly not wanting to get up but knowing that I have to. I inhale deeply and smell the cologne I got parker a few weeks ago still lingering on the cover. I smile and decided that seeing Parker makes going to school just a little more tempting and roll out the bed. I pick up my phone off the floor and see it's a text from Parker and instantly my heart rate picks up. I scroll down and it says " Z, cant take you to school, sorry." I look at my phone puzzled , trying to figure out what happened between last night and this morning that Parker cant take me to school. I start to pull out my school cloths as I ponder if he's sick and weather or not I should make him some soup. Then think he would have told me that in the message. I quickly go back to my phone and text Athena. But as I get out the shower she still hasn't text me back. Shes probeley not awake yet. So I get dress and decide I'd much rather drive through this snow then ride to school with Stick Chick.

Im in third period English and I've been texting Parker all morning with no reply. Im really starting to worry about him. He wasn't at his locker this morning, and when I asked Athena during Gym she said he dipped without her early this morning and she hasn't seen him since either. His seat next to me is empty and some how I feel like something isn't right. Mr. Dwarf had just asked John Whitemen what the third circle of hell was like. When there was a knock on the door. Mr. Dwarf opend the door and my heart literally stopped. It wasn't a knock on the door we heard it was someone bumping into the door. Parker and Samantha were locked in a serious head twist of lip locking. I think I even shocked my teacher but before he couldn't even say something I yelled " PARKER!" The already snickering and gossiping class instantly shut up. I was half raised out of my seat stairing at the both of them. My hands were clenching the sides of my desk. Samantha looked over at me a smile on her face and Parker turned around. Samantha was wearing a look of mock embarrassment and self satisfaction. Mr. Dwarf , Finally realizing something was about to go down. Said " Mr. Wellington and Miss. Jones please your seats." Samantha was holding Parkers hand as he held her books in the other and literally walked her to her seat. I could feel every eye in the class room on me . I started to lower myself into my seat when I heard Samantha whispering to Marisa and another girl from their crew " stupid bitch, everyone knows Parker is mine." I damn near lost my mind. I turned around and saw that Parker had been watching me. I took half a second to look up into his eyes and there was nothing but a wall of cold hard steel. He glanced and then looked back toward the front. So I whispered his name , I had to know what was going on why he would be kissing Sam because even on my worse day I know Parker would never EVER be with Samantha Jones. " I know you hear me." He didn't say anything, only tore a sheet of paper from his notebook wrote something and tossed it on my desk. I opened the note and it said

_Were Done_

I felt the tears prick my eyes and I bit down on my tounge as hard as I could till I tasted blood to keep the tears from spilling. What the fuck does he mean "were done." I look at him sideways and then back at Samantha who's smirk I'd like to whipe the boys bathroom floor clean with. Made me flinch, this time I did lose my mind. I stood up with out warning and crossed my arms and said " were done, that's it. You come in here holding hands with the HER! kissing HER and all you have to say is were done." Mr. Dwarf came by us and says " take your seat Zariah this is not the time nor the place." I looked at him and then back at Parker. I wasn't going to sit down until I heard what he had to say. But it wasn't Parker who spoke. It was Samantha who stood up and said " Oh come on Zariah no one likes a poor sport. He's with me now so you can just let whatever you thought you had with my man go." I could feel my face turing red and my blood pressure boiling as I looked at Parker again. " I wasn't talking to you , I was speaking to Parker but obviously Bitch got his tounge." I heard the class laugh at my comment and Mr. Dwarf say " Calm down , and Miss. Odonnlle, that will be enough before I call security." I was staring Samantha down when I heard Parker speak " Zariah, were done, let this go before you get yourself in trouble this is only embarrassing you." I gawked I blinked rapidly trying to make sure I heard him. It sounded like Parker but it wasn't something he would say. The tears are back when I hear " God , Beg much I mean what a skanky loser." My tears turned to blind fury because although I might have wanted to drop kick Parker just then , hearing Samantha's voice drove it home. I jumped over the desk and gave Samantha a right hook that laid her to the ground. I leaned over her and whispered "Didn't I tell you the next time you ran around claiming my man I'd lay you out." I gave her another punch as she squeaked ,I was about to throw another one when I feel Parkers arms go around my waist. As he says " Im not your man any more Zariah." I'm kicking and trying to fight him off as he drags me out the class room. He drops me by the neast locker and then folds his arms over his chest. Mr. Dwarf and Anderson the security officer come out to see me as the school nurse walked up to help Samantha. Anderson the school officer grabs my arm and says " Come with me , Dr. Jordan would like to see you." I shake off his arm and start to get up when parker puts his hand out and I slap it away " why are you still here doesn't your girlfriend need some Tender loving care right now." I gave him the harshist look I could muster up. When I did get to my feet, I was turning to leave him standing there when he grabed my arm and I cursed myself for still feeling the tingles go through me. " Z, I …" but he couldn't finish he knew Sorry would never fix this. That sorry would never be enough for this kind of betrayl. So I pulled away and walked away from him.

I took a seat in Dr. Jordans office and felt reassured as I was once again in the principals office. Dr. Jordan sat behind a tall oak desk wearing a grey suit that matched her silver strained hair. Her rimless glasses were resting over the bridge of her nose just low enough to know this women ment business. " Zariah O'donnlle, fighting in class. I must say I expected something a little more profound out of you." Shocked I look over at her and try my hardest to sound sincere as I say " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit Samantha I just . she really got under my skin and I saw red." She doesn't look up from her paper as she says " Im sure Miss. Jones gets under a lot of peoples skin my dear the difference between you and them is you actually acted on your anger." Dr. Jordan lays the papers down and looks at me with startiling blue eyes and says " seeing as we cant get ahold of your Father , I had to call your Step Mom to inform her of you Supention ." my eyes went bug not only was I suspended but the only adult who knows is Angela." I stutter " Dr. Jordan I I , I really didn't mean to if you can give me a warning I can promise you nothing like this will happen again." She smiles and says " Im sure it wont , but its not fair if we allow you to get off when you so blantely punched Miss. Jones repatedly. So I'm sorry but you are Suspend for the remaineder of the week. You can pick up your class work for the week. when the bell rings for lunch in ten mins. Then you must leave school property." I barely had time to register that the guy I knew I was falling in love with , had just played me . But now Im suspened, Great how am I gonna explain this one to dad. I just know he's gonna go crazy.

I walk out the front office and into the hallway where Samantha and Marisa are sitting holding ice to her face. I see the black and purple of the bruise I left on the side of her eye and keep walking as I hear her say " fucking slut." I stop in my tracks and turn back but before I can get there. Parker is standing in front of them like some bodyguard. " I cant let you do that Z." I stand toe to toe with him and say " but you can let her call me a fucking slut. By the way how long has this been going on." I peer around him to see if Samantha and Marisa can hear us. When he says "The whole time, Z." he gives me a weird kind of smile it was almost sadistic but I knew Parker well enough to know he could do wicked but there was nothing sadistic about him. I was acting tough. I wanted him to know he didn't phase me so I said " well isn't that nice , I hope you guys got your kicks . because you guys have fucked with the wrong bitch." But on the Inside I wanted to die , inside I wanted to scream at Parker and kick him punch him but it was easier to be mad at the one I already hate then one I had fallin in love with. His silver eyes looked hurt and I couldn't tell if it was because he was hurting me. Or if it was because I had hurt Samantha. I take a few steps back and he says " Z, it was just a joke seriously don't be like that maybe Samantha went to far but-" I cut him off not wanting to hear him make excuses for that bitch and said " But what Parker !" I stare at him but he wouldn't say anything so I continued " you think its ok to play with people like that. You expect me to believe you hung with me and dissed that Ice bitch for almost two months and in all truth you were dating her." I laughed coldly and then say " I trusted you Parker, I thought.. you know what it doesn't matter what I thought does it because at the end of the day it was all just a fabulously created lie and even I can appricate a well exacuted plan." And with that I walked away from Parker for the second time.

Chapter 16

Chicks before Dicks

Im walking out to my car when I see Athena standing next to it. Her electric Orange Jansport bag on my roof. I stop half way to her , realizing I wasn't sure if she was in on it. If she knew the whole time that Parker and Samantha were planning this. Because it dawned on me while I was getting my class work. That this must have been Samantha and Marisa's plan all along. Get me comfortable with the hottest guy they know , make me think he loves me and then one day act as if im nothing. I decided if I wanna know I better ask, and walk up to her. She takes her beats head phones off and says " Z, I'm I " but I cut her off by saying " Did you know?" she looks at me and theres real hurt on her face. " Of course I didn't know Z, I just punched the living shit outta Parker in the lunch room." She gives me a silly grin and says " I saw Sam, nice work I have to admit didn't think you had it in you mini me." She gives my head a little ruffle. Remembering Sam's face made me smile and then I say " you punched Parker." She cocks an eye and says " you think im gonna let him treat my girl like that he got us both fucked up on that one." she takes her backpack down and walks to the Passenger door. Its not until she's getting in that I realize she's coming with me. " Wait Tena , you still have school." Athena gives me the dumbest look ever and says " If you think im leaveing you alone right now your crazy." I smile at her and get in the car. As im cranking up I turn to look at her and say " thanks Athena." She gives me a Parker smile that tugs at my heart and says " what are friends for , NOW DRIVE!"

almost and hr and three wrong turns later , Athena has me at Conney Island. I turn the engine off and sit back in my seat, finally allowing all the tears I had been suppressing start to fall. I felt my body shudder and then Athena wrap her arms around me and say " Zariah , this isn't the end I know Parker a lot better then you or Samantha and im telling you. He would NEVER DATE HER." I pull away and sniffle as another tear falls and I say " Oh yea that's right, cuz I just totally imagined him kissing her in my class today. And standing up for her, to me .. TO ME! Athena, he took up for her said he wouldn't let me hit her again." I shake my head in utter confusion. Last night had been great, we talked and laughed smoked made out. It was a normal fun Perfect Sunday night, and now yesterday feels like a long ago dream. " how could he do that Athena, and I fell for it . I should have known that day he came to see me and Samantha just happen to spend the night it was the plan all along. I feel so incredibly stupid. My mom tried to tell me and I just wouldn't believe her." Athena reaches in her backpack and pulls out a grinder and some weed. While saying " this wasn't planned well atleast not on Parkers end. I know for fact it isn't him, Yesterday after church he was so amp to see you like he always is. I cant even imagin what would make him lose his mind like this but I promise Z, I will find out." She starts rolling the blunt and hands me another pack of joints and I say " whats this one for." She shakes her head and says " you need a whole joint to your self for this one. I know how it feels to lose someone you really care about. Something real, I know love when I see . That's why I know Karina is not in love with me. What you and Parker had- I mean Have is real and I don't care what Choco Beast thinks she doing, it wont work. Now roll your joint so we can smoke ." I laugh as I take the grinder out her hand and begin. Thinking what if shes right , what if Samantha somehow tricked him. But then I remembered the coldness of his eyes and think maybe Athena doesn't know Parker as well as she thinks. When I finally finish rolling and light my blunt. Athena is already smoking her's. I turn to her and say " So, you've been in love before." She snorts and coughs smoke falling out her mouth. She finally catches her breath and nods somberly. " Yea, Ive been in the big L. and I know how bad it sucks when you think one thing and its actually another." I watch her as she takes a drag and contemplates telling me about her first time in love. She sighs hevealy and then continues. " I was in 9th grade, it was spring break and Our family went to Disney World. I just knew it would be a bore, we had been to Disney at least ten times since we were four. So instead of following them to the parks I told my parents I'd stay and catch them for dinner." She takes another drag exhails slowly " But my Mom wasn't hearing it something about if she had to be out in the Florida heat I did too. So I did, but I had to sneak away. I had just started smoking, hadn't gotten into growing yet but I had started the summer before high school at one of Johns Partyies go figure." She laughs and looks at me her cloudy green eyes strained with a memory of long ago " So I told Parker to cover for me while I found a safe spot to smoke. Which consisted of me leaving the Magic Kingdom and going back to the hotel. I had been smoking on the balconey of the room Parker and I shared when I got hungrey and couldn't wait on room service. I walked out my room leaving my key. But didn't realize till I had eating , that I had. So instead I remembered I had left the balcony open. So I knocked on the door nexte to my room. I eas going to ask if I could climb over to my room. The second the sun hit her honey eyes I knew she was the one. I've been a lesbian my whole life believe it or not but Jane was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." She stops to dwell on it in her memory and I say " so this girl Jane , you still talk to her I mean obviously you guys talked . you didn't just let her walk away." Athena rolls her eyes and says " no ofcourse not , what do you take me for a Humphrey Bogart. She smelled the weed and looked at me. She asked to smoke and I of course said yes. As I helped her jump across the balconey to mine. She said her name was Jane and she was from Chicago. I knew then it wouldn't last, but for the rest of that week it didn't matter. To this day it was the best week of my life." Im almost done with my own blunt when I say " you know my bestie back in westwood did the samething , it must be a florida thing. Why didn't you guys keep in touch." Athena put her blunt out and said " which one , and yea idk , I tried to keep in touch I even told her I'd find away out to Chicago to see her. But she made excuses and even though we talked almost every day for the first half of Sophmore year it just didn't work. One day she just stopped calling, and emailing. I figured she found someone close to home and I had to just live with the ideas and memory of what we did have." Im looking at Athena and all her hurt makes me feel even worse. Here I am pouting over a guy I had spent the last two months with and the love of her life was somewhere in IL hooking up with whoever. " Maryjane , that's my bestie she's gay and the spring break of our 9th grade year she met a girl at the park and she came back telling me she was Gay. Has been ever since." I was laughing thinking about MJ when I saw the ashen look on Athena's face. Worried I say " whats wrong , your not having a body high are you cuz all I can tell you is to just breath its not that bad." She shakes her head and laughs a little then says " Nothing nothing, I just nothing . Hows the ganjia." She changed the subject so abruptly that I knew whatever it was that had bothered Athena so much was an off the table topic so I dropped it by adding " well im a little partial to the Southern California Sativa , but I guess this east coast mix will work." Athena cocks her eyebrow and then starts laughing so hard that I cant help but join her. Allowing all my pain to ease with the best medicine Laughter and Weed.

I got home around seven to see Angela waiting in the living room, as I came through the door. She stood up and walked over to me. I was about to go up the stairs when she reached me and said " My Office ," she started to walk back and turned to see if I was following and shouted " NOW!" her harsh words hit me so hard I followed. We came to her office and she took a seat behind the heavey desk and said " I expected you home Hours ago where have you been." I cocked an eyebrow and said " I was out, why?" She smiled harshly and said " Zariah, don't play stupid I know about you fighting with Samantha like some little hood rat name BoneQuesha. And quite frankly I am appauled. But im sure not as appauled as you Father is going to be when I explain to him what happened. Fighting over some boy, really Zariah how classless of you." I felt my hands clench at my side as I looked over at Angela thinking if she thinks hitting Samantha was classless wait till she sees what I do with her. " I know what I did Angela , and im sure my Father will be upset but its really not that serious." Im about to walk out her office when she says " Oh but it is, see one of the stipulations for you being here is that you no longer get into trouble till you graduate. And like I suspected its only taken you a month to get suspened. Now I can of course run and tell Darius about all this. And have you on a one way flight back to Westwood by morning. But seeing as im feeling good today. Ill make you a deal Zariah." I finally took a seat and said " what kind of deal." She smirks and says " As of this moment, you will no longer disrespect me or my daughter. You will not be seeing Parker again although from what I hear he wants nothing to do with you anyway. You will hand over your Credit Card and your Car keys. If you want to go somewhere Preston can take you. Its bout time you realized your place in this family. And if you cant then you can say bye bye to your Daddy Warbucks and all your new found luxary." I blinked, Angela had just trumped me and I had no cards to play. If I let her tell my dad there was no telling what exactly he might do. I sighed and said " fine" I took out my wallet and handed the Black Amex to her then my keys and said " is that all Step Mother" she smiled brightly and said " yes, that's it Zariah." I turned on my heel and ran upstairs. When I got to my room I slammed my door shut. I had not only been punked by Samantha and Parker but here I was in my own house being punked by Angela and at that moment I remembered what my mom said last night " that is not your house Zariah" its strange how quickly things can change. One moment im thinking my mother is crazy and bitter. Now im wondering if her craziness and bitterness is just a lesson learned from my mistakes situation. I realize that although the weed I smoked early had given me the giggles and enough happiness to distract me. Its affects were wearing thin especially after my little convo with step mommy dearest. I go to my closet and open the floor where I stash my weed and bottle of Patron. I grab the bottle and take it with me to my bed where I will share my pain with it. As I drown my sorrows in a river of my own silent tears.

Chapter 17

Athena.

Z, Dropped me back at the school after our smoke session at Connie Island. I should have remembered it would be closed but that was beside the point. She need to get away and it was the perfect place. I hadn't planned on telling Z about Jane, But I knew I had to let her know I understood her. As I pulled up to my house I see My father getting out the back of his Rolls Royce. When he see's my car he stops at the front door to wait on me. When I get to the door he opens it and says " Good afternoon Athena , I trust you had a good day." I look at him and instantly I'm filled with love, he may not see me as the heir to the wellington fortune but I was still his baby girl. " it was nice , have you heard from Parker." I asked trying to see if he was home. " No, I haven't why is something wrong." I shake my head a little disappointed. I start to walk up the stairs when my father catches my arm and says " have you gotten taller Babygirl." I laugh and smile then kiss him on the cheek and say " Not since last year Dad." He smiles too and walks away. I go straight to Parkers room. Where I hear Eminem being bumped as loud as possible from his room. I try the door and its locked. Right Parker thinks he's clever. I know exactly where he is. I pick the lock with the pin he keeps hidden on the outside wall of the door. I walk in and no ones there. I don't touch the boom box and go straight for the wall of books. One of the best things about living in such an old house is the secret passageways. Problem is knowing which secret room Parker is in. I push the bookshelf and it reveals a hole in the wall. I climb through and see that he's gone down to the basement. I follow his foot steps in the dust and reach a side door. When I push it open Parker is sitting on a coat. A knee pulled to his chest and a bottle of Henesy Black in his left hand and his Ipod in his right. His eyes are closed. He doesn't even know I've walked in. I yank the head phones out his ears and say " I gotta bone to pick with you Bro." He gives me a lazy drunk look and I notice the bottle is half empty. " what, teeenna." He slurs and I give him a stupid look . " you say that like your not dating the enemy." He snorts and takes another swig from the bottle. I snatch that out his hand and say " what have I told you about drinking , its bad for you if you wanna drown your sorrows smoke a blunt . At least then I don't have to worry about your liver failing." He trys to swipe at me to get the bottle back but im quicker and less drunk. I take a few steps back and he trys to stand but abruptly sits back down. He's so incredibly drunk that I don't know how im going to get answers out of him when he says " Leave it alone Athena , I know why your hear and I don't have an answer for you. Other than …" he pauses and takes a breath and then swallows hard continuing " that its always been Sam and the sooner you and-" he couldn't say her name so I did " Me and Zariah what let it go that , somehow that choco beast has gotten you into her fold." He laughs humorlessly and says " You have no idea whats going on so you can stop with your Sherlock bit. Im with Sam cuz I want to be." Who does he think he 's lying too. " Yea , that makes so much sense because now that your with Sam your down here drinking your brain away. Yea that's Love alright." He stands finally and wabbels a bit then steadies himself while saying " Im not gonna do this with you Athena , hate me if you want to take Z's side I don't care. But leave me alone about it." With that he grabbed the bottle out my hand and walked out the passage.

Parker

I made it back to my room and blocked the book case with my desk. Which was a feat with in itself. But I didn't want Athena following me. MY head swam as I stumbled over to my bed. I placed the bottle of Heny on the night stand and sat on my bed. All I could do was replay Zariah's words in my head. " I trusted you Parker, I thought.. you know what it doesn't matter what I thought does it because at the end of the day it was all just a fabulously created lie and even I can appricate a well exacuted plan." I kicked my night stand and cursed myself for allowing Sam to do this. But I had no choice, if I didn't go through with this Zariah would feel more pain then she does now. I will love Zariah forever. And call me selfish but that was one thing I couldn't do. Sure Zariah maybe mad at me now, but she's strong and will get over it. Then one day when this is all over, Ill tell her the truth. But for right now she has to think I played her. I lean back on my bed and hear my phone ring. Its Samantha, I answer because I have to " yo" she sighs and says " I need you to come get me from Marisa's house." I almost laugh outloud and say " I cant im drunk ask Preston to take you home." I hear her mock smile as she says " why are you drunk baby, I thought we had a great day today. My plan worked perfectly." It was my turn to smile and laugh " yea right down to the part where Zariah pumbled you." " that was not apart of the plan , but it goes to show you what type of person she is. She's a gold digger and a hoodlum I mean really violence is not the answer." I roll my eyes and say " seriously Sam im drunk I can not drive in the snow and Ice like this." Sam sighs hevily again but shit im not going to put my life in danger for her. " Fine then you will pick me up in the morning from Marisa's ok." I mumble an ok and then hang up the phone. I take the bottle and chug it. I still don't understand why Sam has to torture Z like she is. I mean sure Zariah is beautiful and smart funny, kind and everything that Samantha Jones is and will never only reason she wants to crush Z's world is because not only is she everything Sam isn't she has everything Sam doesn't. I'm about to go to sleep when my phone rings again, I think its Sam so I answer " What , what do you want , I told you I cant come im drunk." I hear a slight but very familiar giggle and then " me too , and I didn't ask you to come get me Parker." It was Zariah, my breath cought in my throat and my stomach tightend threating to push back up all the liquor I had just shoved into it. I wanted to sound mean still but hearing Zariah's voice was making me crumble. Not only that she was drinking , something she rarely does which means I've truly hurt her. " Zariah, I a I didn't realize it was you." She gives a short laugh and says " what erased my number that fast Parker." She was clearly not as drunk as I was, but her words were slurring so I knew she would be very soon. I couldn't handle speaking to her so I tried to rush her off the phone. " Look Z, I cant really talk like I said drunk." I can feel her eyes rolling as she says " Yea, and I thought I said me too. But im calling cuz I want to give you a chance." She pauses and takes a deep breath then continues " a chance to tell me whats going on and why this is happening , Parker Last night we , you didn't seem like . But then again you could be one hell of an actor. I just know what I felt and I saw it in you Parker you, I we cared about each other. So please tell me this isn't real , that theres something I just don't know." Theres tears in her voice as she pleads with me ,and whats worse is she's completely right. I had fallen for her. From the very first moment I kissed her in her family's library , to us almost having sex last night. I knew , I know I love her. But that's why im doing this because I love her and as much as this hurts now. It would be worse for her to lose the love of her father then the love a boy she just met. " Im sorry Zariah , But your wrong. I was pretending , there is and was nothing between us and the sooner you come to terms with that the better." I heard her stifle a sob and I felt my heart crumble in to a million unrepareable pieces. She was quite for a long time and then said " Fine, Goodbye Parker." And with those three words I knew I had lost Zariah for good.

Chapter 18

It wasn't until mid afternoon on Friday that Patunia came hurdeling into my room. Snatching my curtins back to let in the full on day light in. That I realized I'd been in bed most of my suspention. I went to bed Monday night and only got out my bed to get more liquor and weed from my closet. I pulled my pillow over my face and screamed in pain as my hangover headache came into full bloom. " Patunia !" I screamed and she pulled the pillow off my face. " Get Up" that's all she said then went into my closet. " what are you doing, I don't have school and its." I look at my clock " 2:30 in the afternoon, cant you just leave me in peace." Patunia was humming some eights love song baled when she came back out threw a pair of jeans , a red sweater and my Gianii beani riding boots on my bed. " I don't care you have been in this hosue far too long. And frankly you drinking yourself to early liver cancer is not my definition of how to moap. So your going to get dressed . " she pulls on me to get me out the bed. " take two asprins and some Alkaselser and get out this house. I've already contacted Miss. Athena she will be her with in the hour so you better be ready." She starts to walk toward my door and I say " wait , so your not mad that im drunk." She pauses at the door and then turns " I would be mad if you didn't have a real reason to be so depressed. But seeing as it's the women of this house M-O to destroy you its got to be my husband and I's M-O to keep that from happening so GET DRESSED!" with that she finally did leave the room.

As I walk out my bathroom Athena is sitting on my bed wearing a black trench and black jeans black boots and a black skully to cover her flame hair. I looked down on myself and said " am I dressed inapproiately." Athena smiles and says " yup you are no worries you just need to change your shirt." I look at her curiously as I go to my dresser to find a black sweater. Im rummageing when I say " And why are we going in all black is there some sort of depressed Goth Convention were going to crash." Athena starts giggling something I never thought id hear her do and she says " No , this recon I thought you might like that. " I stop and turn around " recon on who exactly" she walks up to me and grabs the sweater and says " do you have a black hat cuz if not then were so gonna have to do something with that hair." I snatch the shirt and say " avoiding the question Athena." She sighs and says " im sorry but I don't buy the whole Parker and Samantha have been dating this whole time in secret so that she could make you look stupid at school. So I wanna follow them and find out whats really going on." Ughhhhhh another friend who thinks planning and mischief is the answer God she was just like MJ sometimes. " I don't wanna follow Sam and Parker around I saw more then I needed to see on Monday." Athena grabs my shoulders and says " look here , you both are drinking yourselves into stupers . That's why Patunia called me she was worried about you Z. and truthfully I am too. Ive been calling since Tuesday and texting. The only reason Patunia called was cuz wensday I stopped by and she said you were sleep and she would give me a call when you woke up." I walk over to my closet to find a black hoodie and she follows . Im contemplanting , we cant just follow them we don't have unmarked cars or camo. Although if they stay in the city there is enough people to blend in but all black is a little sore thumbish during the day. " Athena have you even reconed anyone before. And I still don't know , I mean what if we find out they aren't lying I just.. I don't think I could handle that I would much rather just pretend to believe that then to know for fact its true." I pull out the black hoodie I brought with me that says " Hoodie Clique" on the back. As Athena says " you love him right?" I had begun to walk back to my bed and I stopped . Do I love Parker? I had been avoiding answering that question in my own head and now Athena was blantely asking me like it was common knowledge. " I , " I wanted to say no , I didn't love Parker , no I hadn't fallen for his pretty boy charms and let him break me . NO I hadn't let my guard down so low that I got played , but I couldn't lie to Athena like that, hell I couldn't like to myself like that. " It doesn't matter , how I feel the facts are Parker never felt that way about me no matter what you think you saw between us it was all acting on his part." Athena looked truly hurt by my words as she spoke " Z, He is dying with out you. Your dying with out him and the only reason I see it , is because im the third party outsider. I live with him , Zariah he goes to school and pretends like he is just the happeiest he has ever been with Samantha and when he gets home. He locks himself in his room and drinks himself to sleep. And I know what your thinkning , that's guilt eating at him . No that's tortcher eating at him. And im sorry but I will not sit by and watch my friend and my brother hurt so badly and do nothing about it." She stops and gives me a hard look then says " So either you fight for him or you let choco beast win." I put the hoodie on over my sweater and say " then lets fight" Athena was right if Parker didn't care about me and Sam was the one he wanted then he wouldn't be doing the same thing I was.

When we got down the stairs I saw this pretty white girl standing at the bottem of them.I instantly remembered who she was Mandy Brown from my History class. She was a sophomore. Long blond hair that almost came to her butt and Ice blue eyes along with perfect Pink pouty lips. I looked between her and Athena and asked " what are you doing here." Her Blond hair was hidden under a black skully and she almost matched Athena to the T. except she was my height and not almost 6'6 like Athena. Mandy smiled exposing perfect white teeth and said " same as you Z, recon." This threw me I bawked and said " wait , How are you gonna help us." Mandy shakes her head and says " Athena and Parker are my oldest and dearest friends and if you think im going to allow that whore Samantha to take him from you then well your wrong." She laughs a little and I glance at Athena who says " Oh come on you don't think you're the only one with crazy diabolical friends right." I start shaking my head and say " Ok but how do we do this , how do we even know where they are." Mandy smiles a very devious smile and says " Low-jack" It was simple and genious all at the same time. Athena took us outside and said ok where's the car Z." I looked at Athena crazy and then remembered I hadn't told her about Angela's ulitmateum. When I was done Athena cursed the sky and said " fine, were gonna have to go to your place Mandy and get the black car and then we will go where they are."

Two hours later were all sitting a table about thirty feet behind Parker and Samantha. At Jacks, this upscale American style cusine restaurant. " I cant hear what there saying you guys. We need to get closer." Athena hushes me and then pulls out a ear wig for each of us. Mandy looks at Athena and then me and says " whats that for?" Athena says " there sound amplifiers kinda like a hearing aid for the hearing. " Im shocked and impressed even MJ couldn't have gotten a hold of these. I put one in my ear and instantly I can hear Parkers voice. My heart lurches as his smooth voice echoos in my ears. " I'll have the Bacon western burger with fries." Then Sam said " and ill have a grilled chicken salad. Really Parker you should eat more healthy all that red meat isn't good for you." I hear Parkers hurmourless laugh and then " yea cuz it hasn't been working out for the human body since the dawn of time." Then theres silence. We wait and then Sam says " So, On Monday when She gets back you will not speak to her, you will not even acknowledge her prescance do I make myself clear." " Abundantly clear, I told you Im yours now can you let it go." Samantha laughs and says " you really care about that little gold digger don't you." " No , I care about you . Which is what you want so lets eat in peace so I can go home." I look over at Athena who takes the ear wig out and says " I told you something was up. " I give her a half hearted smile and say " he still had a choice." Athena's self satisfied grin faded and she put the ear wig back in. " you sent the text to the team right." I hear parker sigh and say " yea I sent the pic, as ordered by Monday everyone will think that Zariah and I slept together." Sam giggles and claps her hands " isn't this just fun, I told that girl to watch out she didn't listen." All of a sudden sam's phone starts ringing " hey daddy, yes daddy, No im out on a date with Parker ill be home later… ok fine but we haven't eaten yet… Ok ok Ok im coming now." With that Sam told Parker her father needed her home family emergency and they paid for their drinks and left. Leaving us to sit wondering what Sam had on Parker to make him lie. And what Picture did she have that could make me look like Parker and I had sex.

Chapter 19

Monday came sooner then I wanted it too, along with a nice reminder from Angalea that my Dad's birthday Ball was in a week and a half. I mean really what type of grown 38 year old man has a masquerade ball as his birthday celebaration. Next Saturday we would all be at the waldorf , drinking champagne and eating ourdurves. Worst of all Sam and Parker were both invited because of their parents.

I was already prepared for whatever was going to happen at school today. Athena drove me and as we pulled up I couldn't get out her car. For the first time in my life I wasn't sure if I could handle this. I knew what I needed my crew , I need Rockie and MJ I needed their solidness to keep me solid. Athena came around and opened my door saying " I know your use to this so this one time ill get your door." I smile at her sharply for her joke and then get out. Samantha and Marisa were posted in their usual spot with the new addition of Parker standing with his arm casually slung over Sam's shoulders. I saw him notice us as we started to walk up stairs. But didn't say a word as we passed them. And much to my surprise neither did Sam it was Marisa that said " like my new car." She pointed over to where my Beamer was parked. I had half a mind to knock her out but feared Angelas ulitmateum a little more then some cat scratching. So instead I said " oh would you look at that so nice of dad to give you my hamndy downs. That seems to be what you guys like My left overs." Samanthas mouth dropped and I could have swarn I saw a hint of a smirk on Parkers face but it was gone no sooner had I thought it. Sam grabbed my arm and said " watch yourself Zariah , that sounded mighty disrespectful didn't it Marisa." Marisa nodded her head like sum dumb puppet and before I could retaliate Athena had grabed me and said " sorry but we have other things to do then to hang around Posers." Athena dragged me through the hall and right up to Mandy's locker where she was putting her stuff up. When she saw us she instantly took out her phone and showed us a picture of Parker and I from our last night together. We looked like we were seriously doing the dirty. My bare legs were wrapped around his waist his naked body was pressed to mine and because of the angle and the sheets on my bed we both looked naked and that wasn't the only pic. There were a few of us in the hot tub where it started. Then him picking me up and taking me into the bedroom. I leaned up aginst the lockers for support. As I heard one of the Jocks I knew as Dillian walk by saying " Hey, Zariah you can come sit at our table for lunch if I can get a ride in that hot tub of yours ." I barely registered what he said when Athena jerked him up by his blazer and said " you wanna ask that again Dill." He stammerd and said " aye Athena watch it . aint my fault your slutty friend let Parker hit it and take pics." Athena tightend her grip on him and said " say that again and I promise you Ill bang ur head into these lockers." She lets him go and he says " crazy Bitch" as he slow runs away. I was still pressed up against the lockers but I saw everyones faces. There pointing fingers their stares. Mandy asked " Do you want to leave I mean im sure Athena can get us out of here." I looked at Mandy her blues showing a fierce loyalty that I wasn't deserving of yet. She was loyal because Athena was and Athena was loyal because she was my friend. I might not have my crew but that didn't mean I didn't have one.

I got up and said " Big girls don't cry they get even." Athena smiled and said " I like that look you have , whats the plan." Athena was right I had almost forgetten who I was. Im Zariah Fucking O'donnel and all Samantha and Marisa were was a dule Connie Jinkins and I knew how to handle Connie Jinkins.

When the bell rung we went into the bathroom to plot. I asked Athena " you still have that vid of Marisa on your phone." Athena gave me a look and said " Like I would delete something so epic. Why what do you have in mind." I smirked and said im gonna need both your phones.

It took me all the way to fifth period to set everything up. Which ment that my revenge wouldn't come till morning announcemnts. When the schools News broadcast would show. And then , Marisa and Samantha would be sorry. Now that were in our free period Athena is in complete awe of what I've done. She says " so they wont be able to track this back to you. " I smile as I type on the laptop. " no they wont not even to you or Mandy. And the only person who knew who took that video of Marisa is Marisa. On top of that my photo of Sam and Billy is near flawless. I almost believe she was riding him. " Athena looks at me and says " your scary, remind me not to ever cross you." I smirk and say " noted." I put the finishing touches on the video that will be mistaken for BCA Morning news and send it as an encrypted file to BCA's news cast. " so when they open it what will they see." Asked Athena as we took the lap top back to the librarian. " they will see the first thrity seconds of tomorrows morning news spots. But when its played through , and this is where Mandy comes in and has to do her Job . She will distract William and you will silip in to make sure it runs the actual footage and not the fake I encrypted. Then the whole school will see Marisa barfed on Rob and Samantha getting dirty with a 9th grader. " I know what your thinking how petty a 9th grader Zariah, but drastic times call for drastic measures and unfortunately we don't have such hilarious footage of Sam as we do of marisa but I need to take them both down. " but Z don't you think with this it will start World War three Mean girls style." I laugh and say " Im counting on it."

Chapter 20

First Period is the class I hate most, I'm in biology and I'm wishing it were more like sleepology. When the TV comes on and I know its show time. I check my phone and see the text in code from Athena letting me know she and Mandy are in place. Soon as the announcemtns come on I see Sadie Johnson and Marcus Waltman starting the news. They go into a tirade about cross country wins and how the Girls basketball team won yet again leaving them undefeated. That Winter break is only three weeks away and to STUDY STUDY STUDY for our first quarter exams. Then flash as if someone cut the power , the screen went black. Then it picks back up and its Marisa getting thrown up on by The Jock Rob after she threw up in his mouth. Which unfortunately we didn't get on video that night. The kids in my class erupt into giggles as a the screen goes black again and a perfectly photo shopped pic of Sam and Billy Smith comes up her strateling him in her bikini and kissing him. My biology class quickly went to gossiping. And I just sat back in my seat excited for the chaos.

When class ended and I got to my locker to grab my Gym bag I saw Marisa and Samantha both being brought into the Hedmistrisses office. I suppressed my full on laughter until I got to Gym where I then procceded to laugh hysterically in the girls locker room until Athena said " Ok Mad Genius the diabolical laughter can stop before someone figures out it was you." I tried to get composure because she was right if im down right acting like this is the funniest thing since family guy then well I just snitched on myself. I got dressed out in my marron soffies and grey leggings , had just finished tieing my shoes when Coach Abby came in and said " Zariah, Athena the Headmistriss would like to see the both of you ASAP." Athena gave me a look , I shrugged and walked out. It was a good thing Athena and I had prepared for this. But what we weren't prepared for was Parker. Before we could get back cross the court yard to the front building Parker stepped into our path. And Boy did he look good. He had on his school uniform the way he always wore it. Shirt slightly unbuttoned tie completely undone and blazor missing. I drunk him, because this was the first time I actually looked at him in over a week. His eyes were like a storm cloud grey and his dreads were wild and lose like he hadn't cared to tie them up. " What did you two do?" he said as if he already knew but we both knew that was impossible so Athena said " Im sorry, But Z did you hear something , it sound like Fuck Nigga but I could have been mistaken." I snicked fuck nigga where the hell does she come up with stuff. I hadn't realized I laugh out loud until Parker turned that cloudy gaze on me and said " Something funny Zariah." And dear God the way he said my name even now still felt like it was the only name he was ment to say. Athena grabs my arm and says " Im sorry Parker but my client isn't speaking to Fuck Niggas today you'll have to call and make an appointment." Were almost out of reach of him when he grabs my hand and I feel those familiar tingles and quickly drop his hand saying " don't touch me." He almost looks hurt then says " wait , I if it was you two that was genius." He half smiles and then walks in the opposite direction. When he called me a genius my heart swelled , thinking we might make it out of this one. That was until I reached the office and not only was My dad sitting in the office Natasha Wellington and Nathanial Jones were too. Angela was standing next to my dad with a sence of pride. I think she thinks this will be my end. But if she thinks that then she truly doesn't know me well. Athena and I hadn't walked in just stopped when we saw all our parents. She gave me a look then said " We didn't prepare for this." I smirk and said " I'm always prepared, follow my lead." I stroll casually into the front office and see Sam and Marisa in full on Tears I MEAN WATER PARK TEARS. I had to put on my best poker face to not look as if I was enjoying their pain as much as I was. Dr. Jordan came out when she saw me and said " Well now that you two are here , we can all go into the confrece room and discust exactly what happened this morning. My Dad walked up next to me wearing a Black Armani suit with diamond cuff links . He was obviously on his way somewhere when Dr. Jordan called. He spoke quietly into my ear. " Whats going on Princess." And I couldn't help but smirk. For the first time in my life my father would be see me in action.

We all took seats at the long table Athena sitting next to me on my left my father to my right Sam Marisa and Nathial all on the otherside. Natasha Wellington sat to Athena's Right. While Dr. Jordan turned the TV on. To allow the parents to see what had happened. When it finished My dad's face was a wall. And I was giving my best appauled look. The truth is they have no proof it was me. So why act guilty. " Miss. O'donnle, would you care to explain what this is exactly." I was waiting on Marisa to say something when I realized Dr. J was talking to me so I said " Oh, you ment me. A I'm sorry but I really don't know ." I give a puzzled look and then Dr. J says " Miss Wellington anything " Athena gives a small nod and says " truly we don't even know why we're ." she points fingures between herself and I . " here I mean clearly that's Marisa and Im guessing Sam on that video what does that have to do with us." Athena gives an award winning Parker smile and Dr. J slowly nods her head and then you hear a tear streaked voice say " Stop lying you know you guys did this , this is just retaliation because you cant stand the fact that Parker wants Samantha over you!" I'm Taken aback and have to hide my smirk. While saying " Now why would I do such a petty thing like that Marisa and if I wanted to get back at Sam why are you both in the video." I see Dr. J see my point and say " I would rather think Zariah got her retaliation last week when she hit Miss. Jones." Nathial looked fool then said " Darius did you know about this." My dad looks a little shocked then says " when , why would you hit Sam." I roll my eyes and say " Ok, so I hit Sam once." I look over and Dr.J gives me the look and I say " Ok a few times but we settled that and I promised Dr. J she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. Plus Like I said that wouldn't explain my own sister being in the video." Sam spoke next " that's why Athena is here, she's jealous of Marisa and Marisa said she's the only one who could have taken that footage of her at Johns Party." I start laughing and say " Oh yea that's where that was from ha ha you threw up in Robs mouth and then he.." Angela cut me off " We all saw the video Zariah the question is did you make it. And how did you get it on your schools broadcast. Did you bribe someone ,because this is illegal. " I cocked an eyebrow Illegal really she said illegal. My dad looks at Angela crazy and says " Ok, so the girls are having a little cat scatching over your Boy Natasha. Maybe we should have Parker in here too." And like God had told all four of us to speak we said simotaniously " NO" Mrs. Welligton spoke next. " well I for one am extreamly confused I thought my son was dating Zariah and here I find out he's dating your daughter Nate and I cant say im pleased. Another thing I don't like how you two young ladies are trying to make it seem as if Zariah and Athena would stoop to such lows . If I remember correctly we were just here two years ago when Samantha started the school wide rumor that Athena and Parker were having insetuous relations because they were so close." My eyes went bug and I said " your joking right." My dad and Angela were quite as Nathnial spoke " that is in the past Natasha , and obviously if that is the case then this is obviously your daughters fault." Athena looks at me for help so I say " Prove it." Everyone looks at me and I say again " prove it, because as of right now your telling me He say she say and that's barely sercumstantial evidence so if you want to say we did it you need to prove it." Dr. J finally spoke again saying " Well unfortunately the file that we got was encrypted and we have no way of finding out who sent it or from where. All I can say is who ever did this is extreamly smart." I feel Athena's leg bump mine and I say " Oh come on , im not that smart encrypted files Photo shopping that's not me or Athena your looking for a computer geek." Marisa looks at me from across the table " and how do you know its photo shopped." Oh shit,I slipped up, but no worries. I get up and point to the screen that's frozen on Sams back and say " because even I cant believe Sam would make out with a 9th grader." Athena stifles laughter and my dad says " seeing as we cant come to a decision on weather or not it was Z or Athena . what is the next course of action." That's my dad ever the diplomate, Dr. J came and took a seat infront of us and said " simple , we do nothing until we can find the actual guilty parties. It seems that Zariah and Athena are innocent and must be treated as such until-" but Nathanial cut her off " treated as Innocent , please tell me you don't believe this Come on Darius didn't you tell me the reason Zariah is here is because she-" My fathers voice boomed out " That's enough Nathanial , I will not have you speak ill of my daughter infront of me. If Zariah said she didn't do it then we take her word for it. Am I clear." I saw Marisa and Sam both pout and Angela wisper something in my dads ear. My father then rose from his seat and said " Nathanial and I have a plane to catch , I hope all this is settled and the girls can all go back to class." Count on Marisa to ask for the day off " wait cant I go home I mean this was so utterly embarrassing I couldn't possible just go back to class Please Dad may I Go home." Darius looked at me then said " Well Preston is taking Nate and I to the airport." He then looks down on me and says " Zariah , you mind taking Marisa home." I smiled deviously and said " Of course I wouldn't mind I completely understand what it feels like to be so utterly embarrassed at school. Let me just go get my keys." Athena couldn't hold it in any longer and walked away with her mother. Angela looked ashen when I said what I said and I added " oh I know what will cheer her up , you don't mind if I use the black card a little retail therapy." Darius smiles and says " Of course just don't go to crazy." I smiled back and said " oh no never too crazy Dad." He kisses my forehead and walked off with Nate in tow. Angela stayed behind to try and threaten me again " I know you did it and its only a matter of time before we prove you did. So I wouldn't get to comfortable again." Marisa hands me the keys and my black card. As soon as Angela is gone I say " Oh and im not going home yet so you can take the subway Tootles" I walked away from her she was fuming , but what can I say it was like Bambi messing with Godzilla. Someone was bound to get burned.

I was right about someone getting burned and it was Mandy, William the production guy that she flirted with to get him out . said she was talking to him when it all happened and that's why he wasn't at his post. Mandy of course didn't snitch only acted as innocent as possible and told Dr. J she had a crush on Will and she didn't realize what was going to happen. Either way they blamed her but gave her a two day suspention for it. Mandy told us later that week she felt BAD ASS.

I was at my locker at the beginning of lunch on friday when I saw Parker walking up the hall his face baried in his phone. He looks up abruptly and stops right in his tracks. I look behind me to see if it were Sam or Marisa but he was just staring at me. So I closed my locker and started walking his way. I was going to walk straight past him not even acknowledge him when he says " Hi, Z" I stop cold because it's as if he whispered it. " Excuese me" His silver eyes were violate and my heart ached at how much I missed looking into them. A few of his dreads were dangeling lose around his face and I so badly wanted to swipe them back like I used to. But Berated myself for even having the thought. When he didn't say anything else I just walked away. I didn't have time for Parkers mind games. He was prob trying to set me up for another Samantha and Marisa ambush. I was sitting in the library at my usual table all the way on the top floor in the stacks when Parker took a seat infront of me. He surprised me so much that I literally jumped saying " What the fuck Parker." I look around and say " how did you even , matter of fact what are you doing here." His sliver gaze washes over me like healing waters and im almost not mad at him anymore .My heart wants him to stay right where he is so I can pretend that the last two weeks haven't happen. That this is what Parker and I do, we sit up here eat lunch and talk like we never stopped. He snapped me out of my alternate reality by saying " look I know , your mad at me but we do have to finish our English project together." SHIT! I had totally forgotten about our English project. We had less then a week to finish it and Parker and I were posed to start the week we broke up but. Well we broke up. I hadn't even thought about , till he just brought it up. It was part of our First quarter grade. I take a deep heavey breath and say. " your right, I almost forgot. When do you want to meet up to finish." He smiled that Parker smile and said " a how about tonight my place Tena can bring you. I have to take-" but he didn't finish he just went quite so I finished for him " Samantha home right.. Oh and does she know your still doing your project with me . I would think you'd switch to her." his smile fades and he says " Zariah , that's I mean Mr. Dwarf wont let us, Sam asked already." I roll my eyes and decided this Library is getting to stuffy. So as I get up to leave I say " Fine your place tonight we finish it, and when this is done stay outta my life Parker . Please." With that I started to walk away but he followed " Is it that easy Z!" he whisper shouted as he grabbed the back of my blazor pulling me into him. Stopping all coherent thought. " Is it that easy, to what Parker." My breathing had gotten labored as I stood between Parker and a bookself full of Shakespear. I had backed myself into it when he pulled me now he was hovering over me mear inches from me and he smelled incredible. Funny thing is he had on the cologne I bought him before " Bleu de Channle" and that hint of Kush I've grown accustomed with as him. I didn't dare look up when I spoke . I stared directly at his shoes. He spoke to the top of my head " that easy to walk away from me forever. " at that I did look up and his eyes were an intense shade of violet. I wanted to drown myself in them . My eyes fell to his perfect full lips and it took every ounce of strength to not tilt my head just so that he could kiss me with them. Instead I pushed him in his broad chest and said " yes, you made it that easy when you chose her over me." He was startled by my pushing him that when I walked away he just stood there. Well it serves him right cornering me like that it was bad enough I have to go over his house and finish this project . But then he corners me and looks at me the way he used to . Making me feel things I was trying to bury deep inside. Because despite what Athena thinks and what we heard that day when we did recon. Parker has been a true and willing participant in all of Samanthas Evil doings.

Athena looked at me crazy when I told her to take me to her house after school . " wait ,he wants to do the project with you. At our house."

I shake my head as she starts to get on the freeway. " well if that isn't film at 11 I don't know what is. You think he wants to fix things with you." I snort and say " no , I think he wants get an A in Mr. Dwarfs class and he hasn't read Dante's inferno Like I told him to do weeks ago."

Athena laughed and said " are you joking Parker has read that book at least a dozen time since he was ten. Parkers a genius when it comes to books an stuff." I look out the window and think then why does he need me.

I was sitting in the living room waiting on Parker because Athena said she had somewhere to be tonight and couldn't stay. When Parker Jr came walking through the front door . I stood up immediately and introduced my self. He looked just like parker but older and had more of a regal statue then Parker. He shook my hand and said " well you sure did grow up well , you look just like your mother you know." I smile and say " thanks , I was just waiting on Parker we have a project to finish its due next week." He smiles as he riffles through mail and says " It was a pleasure seeing you again Zariah , I hope to see more of you round here. seeing as Athena and you are such good friends." I smile and nod as he walks back toward a long hallway. Soon as he was gone I heard the front door open again and this time it was Parker , My Parker well not mine really but still the Parker I adored. He walks right up to me as if he might embrace me but stops short and says " we can go to the library" I follow him as he sheads his heavey coat and gloves putting them in a hall closet. When we reached the library. Parker went to the cabanet and pulled out two Mac Books and handed me one " Or did you bring yours" he says at the end and I shake my head no because I hadn't stopped at the house to get it. I take a seat at one of the three tables in the room and open the laptop. I pull out my copy of Dante's Inferno and laughed at myself. Parker looked up and said " what !" I shake my head and say " Nothing , just if I hadn't been such a nosey body when I got this book I wouldn't be in this tenth circle of hell." I laugh nonchalantly and Parker says " there are only 9 circles of hell Z" I cock an eyebrow and say " everyone has a personal Hell Parker." With that he shut up. We both knew what he each had to do for the project. So I had him to look up pages for me to cite and then draw the depections. We had been at it for about two Hrs. When I finally finished the Paper. I read the last sentence and showed the finish product to a now standing over my shoulder Parker. I turned my head with a smile and his face was less then two inches from mine and I couldn't even think. His eyes were tired looking but brighten the second I looked into them. Parker licked his lips but he didn't move. He didn't even look at the screen when he said " looks perfect." He finally pulls away after what felt like another millinum and I say " well now that, that's done I think its time I go home." I start to get up from the table when he says " Well Tena isn't back yet , so you can wait or I can take you. " I look back at him and say " are you sure , you don't have to meet up with Sam tonight I thought her and Marisa were going to that Club ." I see his body tense when I mention Sam's name. he sighs a little and says " I forgot about that, ha well yea I guess im going to drop you off to pick them up." I close out the apps on the computer and then shut it down while saying " And she's not gonna mind that I was with you." That's when he curses. And I say " that's what I thought, so ill just wait on Tena to get here, you can go and get dressed or whatever." I walk past him and out into the hall . Im walking tward their sitting room where the TV is when he walks up behind me then says " you know where the Garden is don't you." I stop walking and turn running right into his chest. I put my hands up touching abs and pecks. Making me wanna run my fingures over them like I use to. But I remove my hands quickly. God did I hate being alone with Parker. Its funny how the one thing I wanted two weeks ago still drives me crazy but in a different way. I still want to touch him all the time but not having the luxury to do so at any moment was its own personal torcher. " Of course I do, but that doesn't mean im gonna show you." He chuckles a little then says " not what I was asking Zariah. I wanted to know do you know how to get in. Because if so you can go grab some while I get dressed and we can smoke a blunt while we wait on Athena to get back." I gave him a smart look and said " Athena would kill me if I just broke into her Garden and grabbed some weed. To smoke with you who she calls the 'Fuck Nigga'." He smiles that wickedly sexy grin and says " oh she wont notice a bud missing . Plus she only calls me that cuz she's standing up for you." I sigh and say " no ,Im not breaking in." He gives me true puppy dog eyes and its all I can do to just say " but I know where she keeps her stash in her room." Parker smiles again and says " Ill meet you in the Antiques room in ten." He brushes past me and as much as I know this maybe a mistake that smoking with Parker is asking for trouble I just couldn't resit being alone with him just a little longer. I was unlocking the numeric pad lock on Athena's door when the thought that this could be another trap crossed my mind. I couldn't let that happen, not again. I walked into the room and went to Athenas bed and reached under it. My fingers graced the latch, and the box fell lose. It was genius really how Athena thought to hide her weed. I opend the box and there was a half a sandwhich bag of Athena's Dream in it. I grabbed two buds and placed the box back. I left Athena's room and put the pad lock back on it. I walked to the painting down the hall and pushed it aside to go down the inner stair case. When I opend the door Parker was leaning aginst the opposite wall looking like something out a book. His Dreads braided in two long braids . A black dress shirt unbuttoned with a black beater underneath with dark denium Levis and a pair of black dress shoes. He looked so incredibly good that I had to just stand and look at him. He noticed me stairing and smiled shyly " think I should change." Startled I shake my head and say " no, no ofcourse not you look.. great" he nods in a thanks and holds out a Cigar and his green grinder. I take both and sit on the couch pulling a crate up to roll on. I start to break down the weed and say " Look Parker, if were going to smoke you have to stay on that side of the room . I don't have time for anymore of Samantha's games." Parker's smile faulters and he starts to move closer but I put a hand up and he says " listen Z, Sam doesn't even know your here. If she did , she would lets just say she wouldn't be to excited. So I am not smoking with you to benifet her its cuz I miss smoking with you. Is that ok." I smile hesitantly , I want to believe him but he's hurt me too much and like they say Fool me once but fool me twice shame on Me. So instead I continue rolling . And when im finished he hands me his lighter. I lean back and light it. Parker comes and sits next to me and I scooch over and say " I thought I said other side of the room." He leans back and says " so you wanna get up and walk the blunt over to me everytime you pass it." Gosh I hate it when he uses logic against me . and even worse he was right " fine but you stay on that half and ill stay on this half." I hit the blunt twice then pass it too him. I watch him as he inhales and then exhailes. Reminded of how sexy it is to see him play with the smoke. We pass the blunt between the two of us until im so high Im stuck to the couch. When I look over at Parker his hazy silver eyes are watching me and I say " why do you do that" he blinks and says " do what" I shake my head and say " that! look at me like that." I put the blunt out on the ash tray and stand up. I walk over to where a actual Monet is hanging on the wall. I touch it as I hear Parker say " Im sorry Z, look come sit back down finish the blunt I wont look at you." Ughh God he makes me so anger does he really think its that easy that we can just be friends . Hang out like Athena and I do, does he not understand that this is literally torcher for me. Being so close to him yet unable to truly reach him. It was like being surrounded by a kings ransom and unable to spend it. Like having a Multie Billion dollar father and never knowing him. My whole life has been comprised of things I want but can't have. I hear Parker stand up and turn just in time for him to make it over to me in two long strides. I gasp in surprise, as he wraps one arm around my waist and I'm, so starlted all I can get out is " what are-" before he takes his other hand and hushes me with one finger. I try not look at him try not to feel the warmth and familiar tingle that spreads through out my body as he holds me to him when he says " Zariah, you have to know why I look at you like I do, why I've always looked at you the way I do." My throat tightend as parker was speaking I didn't know what to say I didn't know how to react. So I stayed quite as he continued. " I never got to tell you how truly sorry I am for everything that happened. I wish I could explain it all to you make you understand that-" At that I cut him off " explain what! Parker , that you played me like a dummy" I pull out of his hold, the warmth now dissipating . the love I was feeling gone in an instant " that you and Samantha thought it would be funny to get the new girl to fall for you. Explain how you could let the whole school think I slept with you when you and I both know were VIRGINS!" I scream and his cloudy gaze just watches me as I rant. " Parker I thought, I thought we had something and in truth it was nothing more then a game. How could you do that to me." When I finally looked back at him there was true hurt in the silver orbs he called eyes. And instantly I wanted to take it all back. Maybe Athena was right , So I asked " is there something I need to know , is Sam doing something to you is it about Athena. Why would you date her. I mean even if you wanted to break up with me WHY HER!" Parker walks back up to me and cups my face " I never ment to hurt you so bad and trust me when I say it is killing me to see you hurt. But truth is I have to be with Sam , I cant ,I just… you have to trust me when I say I never ment to hurt you." I looked into his eyes and they were the most intense shade of grey I had ever seen. I felt my heart break as once again Parker let me know I wasn't worth fighting for. " Ok, you may not have wanted to hurt me and hell it prob wasn't your plan to actually like me but true facts are you did hurt me Parker and I just don't think I can forgive and forget so easily." I pulled out of his grip just as Athena came walking through the passage door. She paused when she saw us and said " I can wait outside if .. " but I said " No, Im ready to go. " Athena didn't ask or even pester me about what happened down in the antiques room . Or why Parker and I looked so glum. And for that I was truly thankful.

Chapter 20

Parker

Zariah left out the room with Athena, and I felt my heart leave with her. I should have told her, But then if I told her she would do worse then some little video broadcast at school. Zariah would try to anilate Samantha, and the only problem with that is between the two of them im not sure who would win. Zariah was brilliant and diabolical, but Samantha was down right ruthless and didn't care who she trampled over long as her ends were met. Im thinking all this as I pull up to Zariah's house and see Sam and Marisa waiting on me in their finest club wear. Samantha in a jean minni skirt and six inch heels , and Marisa in a Purple skin tight mini dress. I wanted to gag. The truth is Samantha and Marisa were both really pretty but when you knew them there outter appearance clashed with the inner and it was one horrifying sight to see. I go to open the door for Samantha and she knocks my hand aways saying " what is this the 20th century , I can open my own door Parker." I roll my eyes and go to get back in. And no it may not be the 20th century anymore but that didn't mean Chivolry was dead at least not to me. We were headed to Club J.R. the hottest club in upper manhatten. Also one of the clubs where social lite kids like myself and Sam get in free and never get carded. We had barely gotten down fifth ave , when Samantha asked " what took you so long we expected you to be here an hr ago." Her face was glued to my visor mirror checking her make up as she spoke and I said " Nothing , I had to finish some work before I could get dressed." She glances at me out the side of her eye and says " your lying to me Parker and you know I don't like it when you lie to me." My hands tighten on the steering wheel as I try to find another reason as to why I was late one that she would believe. " Im not lying I did have work to do and then my Father wanted to talk to me so I was late but im here now isn't that what you wanted." She smiles deviously and says " tsk tsk tsk Parker , I said don't lie to me. I Know you were with Her." I blink and don't look over at her as I say " with who" Sam slams the visor shut and turns around to look straight at me and says " ZARIAH, I am not a fool and if you don't think I have spies around your house then you are sadly mistaken. And if she thinks I cant smell her on you then your both as dumb as you look. Her room smells just like the weed you smell like now" Im to shocked to speak , Samantha was crazy not only was she watching Zariah's house but she was watching mine to. How could she possibley have spies . this infurated me so I said " I don't want you watching my house Samantha , what happenes in my home is none of your business. Also Z gets her weed from the same guy I do, Its a happenstance that I smell like her weed." She smirks and says " actually to the contrary it is entirely my business because if you don't wanna see Zariah on the next plane back to Westwood . You wont speak to her again. I assume you two finished that English project excuse you used. Because if she is with in a 100 feet of you again . you both will be sorry." With that she ended the conversation. But with that I had decided I was in way over my head. There was no way I was gonna let Samantha ruin both my life and Zariah's. I loved her too much and I needed her to know that im doing all this because I love her and cant stand the idea of her losing everything because I was selfish. I knew what I had to do , my only hope was that she didn't think of me as so much a Fuck Nigga that she wouldn't hear me out.

I'm back at my house and im looking around to see who could be watching me. When I get the text that Athena will meet me at the underground rail road. I go to the hall closet and push the back wall out of place and go into the dark dank and musty corridor that leads to a whole nother sub-level of my house. When Athena and I were nine we found this while playing a very intese game of hide and seek. That's how we also found out about Wayne William Wellington and his run away slave wife Gemma. We found her diary down here in the room I'm meeting Tena in. The story goes that in 1849 nearly twenty years before the civil war. Gemma Arlington from the Arlington Plantation in southern Vargina . left in the dead of night hoping to find her way to New york city to freedom. But somehow she got lost and ended up here in Greenwich Conneticet where my Great great Grandfather was living. Its said that Wayne's mother Patricia had a soft heart for the "Negros" and felt it her duty to protect any human black or white. So when the underground railroad men brought Gemma to the safe house about two miles from here. She met Patricia Wellington and Wayne. Wayne instantly thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her skin was the color of rich chocolate and her hair was not thick and corse like you would see on the slave wanted posters but thick and curly. She also spoke English very well for a slave. It was uncommon and damn near unheard of to teach a slave to read and write. But Gemma was truly intelligent. At first she was afraid of Wayne but over the two weeks that she stayed at the safe house. Wayne would come and see her bring her down here to hide when slave trackers would come looking. It was a true love story. In Gemma's diary they had serious hard ships almost losing the oil company because Wayne wanted to Marry Gemma. No white man had ever married a black woman. But they did , and for nearly twenty years together they ran the underground rail road helping slaves to new York or safe passage on ships to England and france. They had three children Wayne William Wellington jr. Gemma Marie Wellington and Patricia Jane Wellington after his mother. Sadly though after the war in 1867 Gemma contracted nemonia and died . They say Wayne was never the same , and in all truth I couldn't blame him for changing or breaking. to lose ones soul mate is a life tragedy espically so early . I'm flipping through Gemma's diary still when Athena comes walking into the secret room. It was the only place I knew was safe. My parents didn't even know that this place was down here. " did you come from the safe house entrance like I asked." Athena walks over to me and says " yea , I did but what I don't understand is why I had to." I sigh and say " Sam is watching the house, she has spies." Athena's mouth dropped and she said " wait , why the hell does she have people watching our home. That is one weird chick. But I don't see what that has to do with me or why were here." I stand up and say " I think im in a little to over my head Tena , Sams Blackmailing me and Zariah." Athena went bug eyed and said " No shes not , ok maybe you but not Z, Angala is well was doing that. And what could Sam possible have on you." I sigh and say " you don't understand" I sit Athena down and start to explain what happened two weeks ago that changed everything. From the footage of Zariah and I that I had to send to the team , to the footage of Samantha and I having sex. " wait you had sex with Sam!" Athena starts making gagging noises and I say " NO! I mean yes but she drugged me to get me to do it. I don't even remember what happened after we got to the party on New Years. Eve "

Athena stands up furious, she starts pacing and going off " she drugged you, she FUCKING DRUGGED You what type of psycho bitch shit is she on. I mean who drugs people except for creepers. And she drugged you before you even met Zariah. Wait ." Athen stops and looks at me and I say " what , wait what . Its simple she drugged me then filmed us. I don't really know why, but I think she knew I would never get with her so she wanted proof to hold over my head. I think Zariah or not I still would have been black mailed. " Athena walks over to me and hugs me tight, I hug her back happy to have her back in my life. The last two weeks have been a struggle . It was bad enough to have Zariah look at me the way she did , but Athena too was a whole nother level of low. Athena was truly my other half and with out her I felt more then empty. I put my arms around her hugging her back and said " Tena , I don't know what to do she watches my every move. She even tracks my phone, I don't know how to stop her. Or how to make things right with Z, I love her so much." Athena pulled away from me and said " wait , if you love Z why didn't you just tell her that Sam had that video footage and that she drugged you. I mean Z would believe you over Sam anyday." I stand up and shake my head " No, its not that simple. Sure I thought about that tell Z everything. I even told Sam that the night she threw all this on me. But we should never underestimate Samantha Jones. She pulled out a file that had everything Z has done in the last four years in it. All the craziness she did back in Westwood that ended her up here. Plus that footage of us in her room. She said ' wouldn't it be a shame if this file ended up on Dr. Jordans desk, and wouldn't it just be horrifying for this video to end up on Darius's desk.' I had no choice Tena, I will not ruin Zariah's life because I'm selfish." I had been facing the wall, when Athena came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. The jesture was so familiar that it truly comforted me. " your underestimating Z, If you think she would allow Samantha to take everything from her like that. So what she has old files on things Z did in the past in another state. Ok she has footage of you guys that looks like you had sex. Do you really think Darius O'donnel would just take the word of some video that his daughter is some teenage gold digger. Come on Parker , you know better." I drop my head and turn around to face the mirrior I can never lie to. Her eyes we glassy like she might cry and I wondered for the millionth time how she got the wicked sexy eyes and I got the dull grey ones. " I do know better, Athena. But Samantha is beyond crazy she wants to ruin Z. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was trying to ruin Darius too. The plans she's put in motion Tena , Its crazy I don't understand all of it myself. But ever since you guys did that video , shes been ready to kill." I see the smirk that crosses Athena's face and its all the proof I need to know even though I already did. That it was Zariah and her that created that video. She opens her back pack and says " I really don't know what you are talking about Parker, we didn't do that video. But I do think its time you told Z, and I don't mean everything that's happened I mean that you love her." she's pulling out a blunt she had already rolled and starts to light it as I say " And how do you expect me to do that , she hates me I can tell and I seriously don't blame her for it. She has every right to never speak to me again. I tried tonight to say something anything . But as soon as I looked at her I knew I couldn't be the ruin of her life. She deserves all she has gotten and so much more. How could I take her father away from her just because I cant live with out her." Athena is hitting the blunt and exhales a large puff of smoke when she says " I don't think that will happen Parker, and as to how lets just say I have it all under control." She passes the blunt to me and I say " Well please do tell" she smirks as I take a drag and says " Nope, its better if you know nothing until the time is right and trust me you will know when the time is right."

Chapter 21

So, for a recap it has been three weeks four days and six hours since Parker and I broke up. Two weeks three days and five hours since I showed Choco Beast and Stick Chick who they are really dealing with. And now I have les then two days fourteen hours and twenty two mins until my fathers 38th birthday celebration at the Waldorf Astira Hotel. Problem is I still don't have two essential things for Saturday night.

One a date , and two a dress, the two D's of going to a masquerade Ball. I should have a dress but , Although Angela told my Father she would take me dress shopping with Marisa on last Saturday. She mistakenly forgot to wake me up. So that is why I am here at Balcinaga with Athena and Mandy two days before the party still trying to find the perfect dress. " I liked the emerald green one on you Athena." Said Mandy as she comes back out in a stunning Sapphier number that makes her eyes look like a clear night sky in the country. My mouth dropped as she came to stand infront of the mirrior with Athena and I. Athena had changed out of the green dress and into a red one that although shes tall and can pull off anything just did nothing for her. I was wearing a silver dress that was drowning me in its fabric. " Zariah you should try this one. I think it would be perfect don't you girls." I turned around to see Patunia holding out a beautiful Honey colored dress that was off the shoulder with a sweet heart neckline. That reminded me a little of Bell's dress from Beauty and the Beast. It had beautiful rhinstones on the bodice and a three foot long train that made the dress look regal in an off putting way. We brought Patunia along because we need a mother's opinion on our dresses. I made a face and said " I think it looks like a princess dress." Mandy walks over to Patunia and looks at it up close and says " no , I think its perfect please try it on." I make a groaning sound and Athena says " Oh come on, Ill get the green dress if you try it on. And Mandy will get that blue one she's wearing because it looks like it was made for her." Athena was right the dress had a sweetheart neck line and strapless but flowed down Mandy's body like a river slightly bellowing out at the end. I groan again and take the dress out of Patunia's hand. I take off the silver and step into the other dress. Unable to zip it myself I come out so that they can help me. " I need your help." Athena comes up behind me already dressed back I her school uniform. She zips up the back and I see myself in the three mirror's and even I am astonished. It looked beyond gorgous on me . for the first time in my life I looked regal truly like a princess. When Mandy and Athena got a good look Athena smiled brightly and Mandy clapped while bouncing on her heels. " Oh, Zariah you really look like a princess in this please get it PLEASSSSEEEE!" she whined that last please and then Athena said " yea with a cherry on top and everything." I started laughing and looked back at Patunia who had tears in her eyes " Oh, my Zariah yes. This is the one you must get it . Your Father will be over joyed to see you in it." I looked back at myself and thought sure Dad would love to see me but what I really wished was that my mother could see me . I tell Athena to take a picture so I can send it to my mom . " sure thing Z."

After school on Friday , Athena and Mandy informed me that they would be spending the weekend at my house. Which I promptly asked " Who invited you." Athena slapped my arm and said " you did silly, now lets get to your place Patunia promised me some of that red velevet cake she makes." I shake my head and get in the car, wondering what could possible make them wanna stay at my house. My father , was having a family dinner tonight I wondered If that was the reason they were coming. I knew that Marisa had invited Sam which Patunia had informed me of on wensday. Which I didn't fully understand , until my father told me that Nathanial and his wife would join as us well. When we got to my house, my Father greeted us and said " Im so happy you two could make it. " He kissed my forhead and walked away when his phone went off. " No I told you im busy this weekend Jackson will just have to handle things until Sunday." The three of us were headed up the stairs when Marisa and Samantha stopped us at the top of them. " and where do you three dykes think your going." I saw anger flash in Athena's eyes and I wasn't sure if it was for calling her a dyke again or the fact that she truly hated Samantha. So I stepped between them and said " My room, or did you two forget I lived here too." Marisa smirked and said " yea but they don't, and last time I checked our dates weren't aloud to spend the night." She laughs at her own joke and Samantha smiles and I say " Im not in the mood, so move outta my way before I show you what my knuckles look like again." I saw true fear cross Sam's face and then go away just as fast. She said " If you touch me again Zariah-" she was cut off my Athena and Mandy simotaniously stepping up beside me and saying " you'll do what" I smirked a little looking at them standing next me. It was almost like having Rockie and MJ next to me again. And that gave me more confidance then I thought I had as I look at the two of them. " So you two slut sticks gonna move or is Zariah gonna have to show you how." Said Athena. Samantha and Marisa both parted like the red sea and Athena was Moses and we passed them. When we got to my room Mandy said " Ok just so you guys know , those to ice bitches need whats coming to them." I had been in my closet changing when she said that and I said " whats coming to them." I walked out and Athena said " Huh, oh nothing you know mandy just talking bout Karma she can be a bitch but she does come through ."

Dinner started at seven with Patunia buzzing up to tell us it was time to come down.

By the time we all made it down to the dinning room, everyone was seated expect for my father/ Angela. We took our seats and Nathanial looked shocked, " what are Mandy and Athena doing here." I was going to answer when my father answered for me " they are my princesses friends so I thought she might like them here seeing as Marisa gets Samantha here by default." I looked at my dad and said " thanks again Daddy" he smiled and took his seat. Angela had the look of pure disgust on her face as she noticed them. She even gave Uncle Nate a look that I couldn't place. Patunia brought out the food and it was all of my dads so called favorites. Filet Migon , grilled asaprigus mashed red potatoes. It was absolutely delicious. We all ate in an beyond awkaward silence. Making me wish more then ever that this wasn't the people I called family. Who sits at a birthday dinner and no one speaks or even sing Happy Birthday. Athena elbowed me a few times slightly when she thought I was falling asleep. When Patunia brought out the slices of pound cake for dessert. My father decided to end the silence and say " So ladies how are things at school. I hear its been an exciting second semester." Athena chocked on her soda and I had to pat her back while Mandy looked as if she had been shot. Marisa and Sam looked about the same . But it was Sam who said " Well Uncle Darius , it hasn't been that exciting I mean it is high school." That got a nice laugh out of Uncle Nate and his wife Janice even my dad and Angela laughed too. The three of us just smiled , Till Uncle Nate took it upon himself to ask " So, Zariah how are you adjusting to BCA . I'm sure it's a big difference from your old school." I decided to finish chewing the huge piece of cake I had just shoveled into my mouth before I said " well, BCA is challenging but im positive its nothing I cant handle." My dad smiles and says " That's my Princess always rising to the occasion , Her teachers inform me she's ahead in most of her classes . I couldn't be prouder." This actually makes me smile a real smile, hearing my dad praise me was something I had been waiting my whole life to hear and here I was on his birthday . In his house , listening to him treat me the way I always dreamed he would. Not only made my smile it made my heart smile with joy. Uncle Nate broke me out of my nice thoughts by saying " Well, Im glade everything is working out the way you wanted Darius. But I do think you should remember what it is that brought Zariah too us I just hope your not-" my dad cut him off and said " oh Nathanial really , I would have hoped we were past this. Zariah appologised to Samantha , and Athena and Zariah have told us countless times they had nothing to do with that video." Marisa cut in and said " well you did say she broke down her schools security syestems whats to say she isn't capable-" Athena stood up and said " I would like to make a toast to Mr. O'donnel." Everyone looked shocked but I knew what Athena was doing stopping the war before it started. I saw my fathers face before Athena spoke and he was about to banish Marisa to sybira. So I raised my glass and said " To My dad, may we have many more birthdays to celebrate with eachother." Then Athena added " to family new and old" My father raised his glass and said " here here, thank you ladies and I feel so completely blessed to be surrounded by my whole family tonight." My father paused and looked at me his eyes heavey with a regret I hadn't seen before. I wanted to say something when Angela stood and said " well, I would like to say Happy Birthday to my darling loving husband and how pleased I lam to be celebrating our 10th aniversery next month. Its been the best ten years of my life and I hope to spend many more bithday's and aniversery's with you Sadarius." I rolled my eyes and then thought but my mom and me have been gone for twelve years. I was about to ask about this when My fathers phone rang and he excused himself from the table while asking Nathanial to follow him " Im sorry ladies but Business calls we have an emergency. Nate." When they left the room got errily quite as the stare down begain. I noticed that Jancice Jones was giving Angela the same look I was giving Samantha. I turned to Athena and whispered " why is Aunt Janice looking at Angelea like that." Athena didn't get a chance to say anything because Marisa said " and what are you two whispering about." A little surprised, I say " and why do you think that's any of your business , had I wanted you in on it I would have addressed the whole table." Marisa looks at us and says " obviously, but its rude to whisper at the dinner table." I roll my eyes and say " well I think its rude that your speaking to me but you don't see me voicing my opinion so openly." Athena snickers and Sam says " whats so funny Lesbot" I see Mandy grab the butter knife and I know she's just about to slice and dice Sam when Janice says " Samantha , how completely rude of you. Appologise NOW!." This shocked all of us but even more of a shock was Angela saying " I don't see the problem Janice its just innocent banter. Really you remember what it was like in high school or was that too long ago for you." MY eyes went as wide as possible, did Angela just cut Janice about her age. We were all still processing this, when Patunia came to get our plates. I realized Aunt Janice wasn't going to retaliate and My dad wasn't coming back to the table so I excused Athena , Mandy and I . With an excuse about studying for our quarter exams next week.

When we got back to my room Mandy said what im guessing we were all thinking. " so is there beef between Angela and Janice or was that tension so thick cuz of us." I shook my head and said " I don't even know but the look Janice was giving Angela was literally priceless. And then that comment about Janice not being able to remember high school. Like how young does Angela think she is ." Athena had taken off her cloths and changed into fuzzy PJ bottems and a tank top. when she came out my bathroom saying " Well we all know that Angela used to be a model for my mom about eight years before she married your dad. Angela cant be more then 35 I think ." I poke my head out the closet and say " your joking right , my moms 37, how old was she when she had Marisa." Athena made a face and then said " hmm I think she was 18 it was right after she became a model. My mom said she thought it would ruin her career but who ever Marisa's dad is or was must have had money." I walk out the closet holding a bottle of Patron black. And give Athena a stupid look, as Mandy says " yea that's what my mom said hella money, cuz with in three months of having Marisa she had her body back and a pent house on fifth." Mandy walks over puts a hand on my shoulder. " and what is this for." She points to the bottle and I hold out two shot glasses for them saying " seeing as I made you guys sit through that dinner , I think I owe you a drink." Athena whoots and says " hell yea you owe me a drink." While she take a shot glass out my hand and the bottle pouring us all a shot. I was thinking about everything they had just told me along with the fact that Angela said her and my dad had been married ten years when we took our first shots. I put the shot glass down and said " so how did my dad meet Angela." Athena took another shot and said " Oh, they met through Nathanial, and I think he met her at one of my mom's shows a few years before. When your mom and dad got devoriced Nate thought your dad needed to move on so he brought Angela into the picture. A hot young Model I mean that's any Guy or girls dream don't you think." None of this was making since if my dad had wanted us gone why did he wait two years to get re-married and why was it Nate who introduced them. If anything Nate would be , looking out for my dads well being. Not setting him up with the biggest golddigger ever. I took my third shot and looked out my window. Watching the cars drive down the busy street headed to some club or party for the night and wondered for the second time. What if my mom was right and there was more to this world then I really knew or understood.

My phone rings and I pick it up, " yea " The familiar voice on the other end of the line was my brother " Tena, wake up" I groan because of the simmy hangover I have from the three of us half way killing Z's patron bottle. " ahh, what do you want." My head was ringing as Parker spoke again " Tena, you need to meet me up the street so I can give you the letter. Is Z up yet." I look over to Z's bed and see that I had fallen asleep on Z's floor. While her and mandy were in her bed. Z was knocked out. So I said " give me fifteen mins , she's still sleep . But I gotta sneak out. Why are you here so early anyways I thought you weren't gonna drop off the letter till this afternoon." I whisper as I try to find my bag and the sweat pants I brought with me. As parker replies " plans changed, Samantha wants to spend the day with me and then for us to get ready in her Hotel room. So im stuck with her, But she's not dressed yet I have enough time to give you letter and then pretend to be on my way into town to get her." I sigh hevealy as I put my skully over my bed hair and say " I really cant stand that bitch , I hope this works so that we can get Z on board to take her down." Parker laughs slightly and says " you say that like that's going to be the hard part." I laugh and think he's right as I start to leave Zariah's room and say " Look im on my way be at the spot in five." I hung up the phone and took the stairs three at a time when Preston stood at the door and looked at me suspiciously. Shit! I hadn't expected him to just be posted at the front door. " Going somewhere in a hurry Miss. Athena" I smile graciously and say " Just my morning Jog Pres, gotta stay fit Track season starts in a few weeks." He gives me a slight smirk ands says " I'm sure that's it. " He opens the door for me and I bounce on the balls of my feet like I'm getting ready to take off and do so right as he he grabs my arm and whispers " you need to be back before ten." I stop and look back at him the question of why in my eyes . So he continues " Ten , Miss Athena before Ten." He didn't say anything else just closed the door behind me.

My Father got us the penthouse suite , so that we would have a place to change and get ready for the ball at 8 tonight. Theres three hours to go and Athena , Mandy and I are getting our hair done. When theres aknock on the suit door. Matthew our hair stylest, The finest Straight hair stylest on the east coast, And boy could he do some hair. He's only 30 , 6'3 with long fluffy hair and beautiful golden skin. I drool over him everytime he does my hair. He stops flat ioring my hair to get the door and it's a messenger. " I have a envelope for Miss. O'donnle" Matthew took the letter and brought it over to me and I asked " whats this." Athena who barely had to do anything to her hair except lay it flat. Said " how are we posed to know and you haven't opened it." I roll my eyes and open the evelope. Theres a letter inside written in pretty hand writing.

Zariah,

I know , you hate me and I know that as your reading this you want nothing more then to rip it up and throw it away. But I'm begging you please hear me out. I need to speak to you face to face, but I'm watched all the time and so are you. I think I can give us a window , a chance to talk and I promise you I will explain everything if you just give me the chance to. All you need to understand now is that Nothing Is as It Seems. So tonight at 10 pm I need you to meet me at room 515, The key is in the envelope. I will wait all night for you if I have to But please don't be stubbern and just come. You need to know , Why and I need to tell you.

Always yours

Parker Wayne Wellington III

The letter fell out of my hand and Matthew Burned me but I didn't even feel it. I saw Mandy go to pick up the letter , But I still couldn't speak. Parker wanted to talk to me . He wanted to see me, Im guessing Mandy read the note because she put a hand to her mouth and said " you gonna go aren't you." I still couldn't say anything, All I could do was stare at the wall focus on anything but Parker when Athena shook me violently . And Matthew , said " hey, Athena calm down im making miricles over her but if you keep shaking Z while I have this iorn in my hand she's going to the ball tonight with a burn on the side of her face." I pull sharply back, and Athena says " yea , I know your better than that Matt. But im trying to get Z to snap out her trance. And answer us, your gonna meet with Parker right." I start to shake my head no and Athena says " Oh, no your not gonna stand him up, don't you wanna know what he has to say. To atleast hear him out." I look up and into Athena's eyes, realizing once again how much she looked just like him. Making me quickly glance away not wanting to look at her and see him any more. I stand up as Matthew says " fine have your conversation but when your done . I need to make you look beautiful." He walks over to the couch in the penthouse and takes a seat while I say " Its not that , its im not sure I care what he has to say. Im not sure I even wanna know why." Athena sighs and throws her hands up and says " Mandy your turn." She was still holding the letter as she walked over to me and put the letter back into my hands . Her crystal blue eyes shining as she says " Z , you love him. Even if you don't owe it to Parker to hear him out you owe it to yourself to hear what he has to say." I felt the tears prick and sting my eyes as I thought about what Mandy said. I take the letter and walk over to the window and watch the busy city. As I think they don't understand its not that easy for me to just forgive and forget. Parker truly hurt me , I had never felt that way about someone before. Sure I'd datted Rodney keen last year because I knew it would piss Connie Jinkins off. But I hadn't actually liked Rod he was just a pawn as bad as that sounds. Connie deserved everything ive ever thrown at her . But what I still don't understand is why Sam would do this too me and why Parker would help her. So I say " Fine, Ill meet him but what does he mean he's being watched and so am I." Athena walks over taking a bite out an apple and says " Sam , is watching of course but don't you worry about that Im the chance he's talking about all you need to do is get to that room at 10."

At 7:50 I was fully dressed and my hair had been swooped up into an elegant chigon at the nape of my neck. I was just about to put on my vanician Gold mask when. My Father came walking in the room , His regal Obamaness at an all time high in his elegant Channel suit. He saw me and his eyes literally lit up. " oh, Princess you look beautiful. Just like your mother , I wish she was here to see how great you look." I smile and say " I do to." I fiddle with my mask and he says " wait let me help you with this." He takes the mask out my hand and places it on my face , Tieing it around the back of my head. He placed his hands on my shoudlers and gives them a gental squeeze. I smile hesitalty and he ask " whats wrong princess, that doesn't look like the smile of a girl going to her first big ball." I laugh coldly and say " yea , well I don't have a date to my first big ball so atleast I look pretty right, Dad." My dads refelction in the mirrior was stunning because even at almost fourty he was still a very handsome man. His smile faulters a bit and says " Is this about Parker." I turn around to face him when he says this and say " why , did you make mom leave. If you loved her why devorice her." the question was coming from left field but I needed to know why the love I saw in them as a child just went away so abruptly. He sighed hevaly and says " I, didn't make you mother leave , Zariah. I never wanted you two to leave , I begged your mom to tell me what I had done wrong. But she insisted that she just didn't want to live this kind of life that being rich and having everything she ever wanted was not what she needed." He pulls away from me and then the glum look fades and he says " but all that is in the past , I loved your mom and you more then anything and I never stopped loving you. You know that right." I smile hesitenly and say " im starting to." I was about to say mom still did too when he said " But that was a complete avoidance of my question wasn't it Zariah." I give him a look and said " this is not , I mean I just wanted to know your side. I was not avoding anything." He gave me a conspirtoral smile and was about to say something when Athena and Mandy came walking out the back room dressed to the nines looking beyond beautiful. Mandys silver blond hair was pulled back into an elegant bun and Athena's dress made her Grey/green eyes pop like diamonds with emeralds trapped inside. " you ready Z." said Athena and my dad said " well don't you ladies look absolutely beautiful. Mandy I wish your father was here to see you. Im sure he would be so proud." Mandy smiles slightly, I knew that Mandy's dad Edmund Brown had been killed 12 years ago. Mandy told me last week and I remember thinking how lucky I was that my father wasn't dead. Mandy thanked my dad and he said " well I think its time for the party." We all laughed and followed my dad down to the ball room.

Chapter 22

" Parker , are you ready yet were going to be late." I look at myself one more time in the mirrior as I hear Samantha call for me to come out. " yea one second hold on." I pull the little vial of GHB out of my pocket and grip it . Wondering can I really stoop as low as Sam and drug her. Athena , had come up with a brilliant plan. Drug Sam, with the GHB. Pour it into her drink and wait for her to start getting drousie. Then things would take care of themselves. Sam and Marisa would have to go to bed and I would be free to disappear to a room they didn't know I had acquired because of Athena. It was genius , but problem was would it work. " PARKER!" I snapped out of my reprive and walked out the bathroom. I slipped the mask on and saw Sam and Marisa standing by the door. Samantha had on a nice terquious blue dress and Marisa had on I should have known a lavender mulet dress. What was with this girl and purple. " well that took long enough , what are you a girl." I rolled my eyes took Sams arm in mine. " no im not , are you ready." She gave me a stupid look and we left to go down stiars.

" do you think its going to work , the GHB we got I mean." Mandy whipered in my ear as we walked into the Waldorfs Ballroom. Zariah was walking ahead of us arm and arm with her father. I whisper back " of course its going to work problem is , who else Sam has on her pay roll." Mandy shakes her head in agreement. When Zariah's father see's my parents he walks over and shakes my fathers hand. I must admit how beautiful Z, looks Parker was going to lose his mind when he comes in. And as if I congered him myself he walks up behind us to greet our parents with Sam on his arm and Marisa , close behind. The instant Parker saw Zariah his glum look faded as he noticed her. And I wonderd how Sam could see the way he looked at Z and still want to claim him as her own. " Mom , Dad you remember Samantha my girlfriend." I almost threw up at the word "Girlfriend". My Father ever the corgal man, kissed Sam's hand and said " so lovely to see you again Samantha." She smiles genuinely and says " well I hope we will be seeing more of eachother." Zariah was standing there with as much compurse as one can have when standing between their own parent and the parents of her EX, and himself with his Next. My mother however hates Sam and her Father and makes no games at trying to hide it. " well I hope not that much." She smiled and for the first time ever I wanted to high five my mom. I saw the smirk Zariah had and said " Hey, Mr. O'donnle you don't if Mandy and I take Zariah for a spin on the dance floor." Darius smiles and says " of course, you guys go on a head." Sam gave me a small look and I gave her a look of pure scathing anger has I walked past her grabbing Zariah's arm. She hooked her arm through mine and we left our parents to talk. " thank you so much, I thought I was going to die but two points to your mom for that cut." Said Z once we were a good distance from them. And I said " yea I know , I was actually proud of my mom. Are you ok, I mean I know your gonna meet up with Parker tonight still. Despite what he just said RIGHT." Zariah turned to face me and said " yes, Im still going to go but I don't understand how your going to get rid of Sam." The look in her eyes said she really didn't understand but that was all for the best. Less she knew the better. Atleast for now it is. " don't worry bout all that Z, just know your friends have your back. You just worry about what Parker has to tell you." She gave me a sideways look and says " and something is telling me you already know what he is going to say. So why cant you just tell me." Her hazle eyes flashed showing that she was actually scared about what Parker was going to say. Which let me know , that Zariah did love Parker and after tonight they would finally make up.

" Seriously Athena, If you can just give me a heads up so im not blindsided." I look up at Athena and he face is a stone fortrus and I know I wont crack her. so I say " fine , Im gonna go get something to drink . If your not gonna tell me then I need to get my mind off this for a little while." Athena smiled and looked around and then pulled my arm so that we were standing behind the curtins on the wall and pulled a flask out of her boosem box. I gave her a silly grin and took the flask. " Now this is what good friends do for one another." She laughs and Mandy materialize at my side and says " Phsae one complete." I chock a little on the vodka I just sipped and say " phase one." Mandy goes ghost in the face and Athena says " just know we have everything under control." I take another big gulp from the flask and hand it back to Athena who takes a swig of her own. When a boy from our school , I recoginse as John from the house party walks up to Athena says " can I have this dance Athena." Athena is shocked beyond words and gives me a look of HELP but really how can I pass up the chance to see her dance with John. Mandy even suppresses a giggle when Johns Best friend Eric taps her shoulder and says " Can I dance with you Mandy" now its Mandy's turn to look shocked and Athena says " oh, we cant just leave Zariah here by herself , you guys will have to find someone-" I cut her off and say " oh, no you guys go on a head ill just head over to the punch bowl." I take the flask out of Athena's hand and walk off before either one of them can protest. I'm walking through dancers as they tweral about. My father has a full ochrasta playing , classical and modern music. At this moment they were playing a stings only version of Earth wind and Fire. It was great. I was taking another swing from the flask when Parker ran right into me. I stumbled back a little tipsy and look up to see parker smiling and looking down on me. He looked beyond beyond amazing. His dreads where braided back just the way I love them. And his silver eyes were a stark contras to his all black mask. I was about to just turn and walk away when he said " you look amazing Z." I knew I blushed , but looked down instead of into his eyes again. I whisper " thanks , I a " I hear the clock chime and notice its 9:30, Im about to finish what I was going to say when a stumbling half drunk looking Samantha came crashing into Parker and I. We both try to help her up as she swats my hadn away " Don't touch me Skank and, Get away from my man." I backed up and looked at Parker who's face had the weirdest look on it. He looked like he wanted to yell at Sam but was fighting with himself not to. " I was just trying to help you, ungreatful bitch." I push past The two of them and head out the ball room when my father see's me and says " Princess, I know your not going to slip out of here with out dancing one dance with your old man." Im a completely tispsy at this point but have no way of explaingin that to my dad so I smile and say " sure." He walks over to the band and request a song. When dance with my father by Luther Vandros comes on I damn near want to cry again. The strings play the song with out words . But I know them by heart. When the song came out I remember asking my mom would I ever get to dance with my father again. And here I was in the most beautiful dress I have even seen or warn, while at a ball in New York City. In honor of the man who just held his hand out to me. My Dad." do you know how to waltz Princess." I give my dad a warry smile and he chuckle and says " No worries follow my lead." So I do. He holds my Right hand in his and puts an arm around my waist. I try my hardest not to breath in his face for fear he might smell the liquir on my breath. The song plays as we dance around the room. I lose myself in the feel of dancing with my father , the feel of his love for me. Then the feeling of wishing this wasn't the first itme I've had the chance to dance with him. Instantly im angrey with my mother and tears threaten to blow my cover as a strong indifferent daughter. When the song ends and my father bows to me and claps as I try my best at a curtsy. Another song starts up as Angela comes and ask for a dnace form my dad. Who says " Of course my Angel" I nearly gagged, and walked away. I looked at the clock and saw that it was five minutes to ten and didn't see Parker or Samantha anywhere. I caught a glimpse of Athena and Mandy laughing with John and Eric. I even saw Marisa , talking to a cute older white guy and knew that this was my chance. I touched the side of my chest where I had hid the key card to room 515. Waited till the a new song started then started to leave. I was walking down the corridor to the stairs when I heard voices coming form around the corner. I recognized one of them as my Uncle Nate and stayed close to the wall to listen. " Ive been working too long, Its like ever since she got here , he cant see past anything she does." I blink and think is he talking about me when I hear Angela loud and clear " Baby, don't worry Samantha and Marisa are handling that for us. And even if they cant im sure getting rid of her will be just as easy as her Mother." I gasp but hold my hand to my mouth as I try to pear around and see Nathanial and Angela standing way to close to be just friends . Nathanial puts a hand to Angela's face and I see her eyes flutter and feel my stomach lurch at the sight. I quickly turn away and run toward the stair case and all the way up to the fifth floor. When I get to the door I paused, My hand holding the key to the door. I wanted to go in, but I wasn't sure how I could face parker knowing what I know now. My uncle Nate was having an affair with Angela and they weren't just planning on messing up my life they wanted me out of this life. And they were using their daughters to try and get rid of me. But what puzzled me more was what my mom had to do with all of it.

I had stood there long enough I put the key in the door and decided there was nothing I could do about Angela and Nate right now . But I did need to hear what Parker had to say. I walked into the room and Parker looked like some golden prince from a fairy tale. His mask was gone and his tux coat was too. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. And he was leaning up against the window head hanging, he looked up when he saw me come through. He almost moved but didn't, the hesitation made me stop moving. The door closed behind me with a subtle click , and I didn't know what to say , or really what to do. I moved to the bed and said " Hello, Parker" his silver eyes we like clear light shining down on me. " Hey, Zariah" my mouth was dry, as I looked at him He was wearing the clogne I bought him something I hadn't noticed when I ran into him earlier. And quietly pondered if he had just put it on for me. The awkward silence between us was deeping by the second. So I said " why are we here Parker." I kept my head down as I spoke not wanting to get lost in those silver orbs he called eyes. Before I knew it he was standing infront of me " Zariah, Im in love with you." My heart literally stopped when he said that . I didn't know how to react. Parker's in love with me yea right. I stand up to get my own barrings. He loves me yea im sure just like My dad loved my mom or how Angela supposedly loves my dad. I still don't face him as I say " you don't mean that." I can feel his cloudy gaze on my back as he steps up behind me and I feel his arms wrap around me from behind. And he places a light kiss on the back of my neck. I instantly tense when he does but no sooner did I tense I felt the tingles flow through my body. And just for a second I lean back into him Allowing myself to forget everything for just a second. My eyes close as I let the smell of his clogne and weed fill me up. And just as im thinking he might be telling the truth. A picture of Sam and Parker kissing in the hallway at school flashes cross my mind and the moment is over. I pull away quickly and look at him " Don't do that, you are not my man you never were and you cant hold me like that and you really cant be telling me your in love-" He cuts me off by putting a hand under my chin while he tilted my head up to look him in the eyes as he says " I was always yours, Zariah. I have been since the moment I kissed you in your dad's library. We were not the lie Z, Sam and I are" I had been looking every where but at him till he said that last part and I did look at him then. His eyes were so sincere that I felt like how could I not believe him. " what are you talking about Parker , whats a lie? you told me yourself that Sam and you have been dating the whole time. " I shake my head in confusion and turn away from him " you said it was always her." I feel the tear escape and I hate myself for letting it happen. Parker walks up to me and grabs my hands engulfing mine in his. " NO, that was the lie Zariah. I, she made me do it. She's blackmailing us. " At that I I pulled out of his grip and said " what, how is she blackmailing us. And how can she be black mailing me and I don't know about it." Fury was slowly creeping into my vains as he started to tell me about the night before we broke up. " she said if I didn't stop dating you and start dating her , she was going to make sure Dr.J would kick you out because of all the stuff you've done. And that she would show the video of us that she made me send to the team. To your dad , she's convinced your dad would send you back to westwood. And im sorry Z but I cant be that selfish I cant let the reason why you lose everything you've been dreaming about just because I cant live with out you." I had taken a seat on the bed and he came to kneel infront of me as I processed everything he had just said when he says " And that's not the worst of it," I snort a laugh and say " right because it can so get worse then that." He cups my face in his hands and says " you know how I told you im a virgin right." I nod my head afraid he's going to tell me that Sam black mailed him into sleeping with her. when he says " I don't know if you knew or not but I was at John's party on New Years Eve. " he takes a deep shakey breath like this was hard for him to say. And I remember how I saw Him and Sam kissing outside while Athena and I were smoking. as he continues " But , I don't remember that night and the reason I don't is because Samantha drugged me and then…" he paused and for the first time since I'd known Parker I saw actual tears in his eyes " she raped me , or consentually raped me . Point is she has footage of that too. Except it looks like we both wanted it. Her first ploy was that she was gonna show you that video. But I told her once I explained-" I didn't let him finish I couldn't let him finish " That Cold hearted Manical Bitch" I had serious tears in my eyes, not just from hearing Parkers words but from seeing the real pain in his eyes. It was killing him what Sam was doing to him, to me. " So, she drugged you and raped you. Then black mailed you, and now what." He gave me one of those award winning Parker Wellington smile and says " well I was hoping that the Girl I fell in love with was the same girl who said " big girls don't cry they get even." Parker was still kneeling infornt of me when he said this, and it made me smile. It was strange how Parker could make me feel so incredibly fragile but totally unbreakable all at the same time. I touched the side of his face reveling in the feel of touching Parker again. I watch as his eyes flutter at my touch. And I say " Ok, I believe you." I look up then and his eyes are an evervesant silver that makes me pull him to me. The second his lips touched mine I gasped at the feel of them. Heat spread through my like fire in a callifronian forest. I sunk off the bed to be closer to him as he fully wrapped his arms around me. Pulling at my hair and running his hands through it. I tug at his dreads and he moans against my lips as he traces a line from my chin to my neck and over my collarbone with kisses sending silent bouts of pleasurable shivers up and down my spine. He pulls slightly away from me and rubs his thumb gentaly across my swollen lips and says " your so incredibly beautiful, and I never wanna be with out you again." I smile as he continues " you're the air I breath Zariah, and with out you its like I cant breath. You are everything to me and if I have to I spend the rest of my life making all this up to you. I don't care how many times I have to say sorry, or how long it takes. I will say sorry everyday if you tell me as I can be the only one who gets to kiss you like that." He lightly rubs my cheek as I look at him his hand cupping my face and I kiss the inside of his palm. And say " Long as you remember that you're the only one who can kiss me like that . Then were even.' He laughs and kisses me again. This time pulling me up with him as he stood up. He swung me around and I giggled as he put me down. My laughter faded as I realized one fatel flaw in our plans of being together. " so im guessing Sam didn't want you to tell me all this." Parker sighs and wipes a hand over his face. " yea, but that's why I had to tell you. She watches all our every moves she even has spies at my house. I don't know how she's doing it or even really why. When I asked her why she wanted to hurt you so much she said ' because she breaths' which isn't a good enough reason to me." I lean into him and say " I think we need to call a meeting. Because I think there is more going on here then me and you dating." Parker makes a face and says " Do we have to worry about that right this minute I was thinking maybe we should enjoy this time we have with eachother." I give him a dumb look " Parker! Im serious I think Angie and my Uncle Nate ran my mom out of here 12 years ago and I think their trying to do the same to me." Parkers face went serious and said " we need to call Athena."

Thirty mins later we were all back at my empty house. My father and Angela were staying at the hotel and so was Sam and Marisa. So It shocked me when Patunia and Preston were waiting in my room when we all arrived. " What are you two doing here." Preston looked at Patunia and then me saying " we heard there was a meeting." He then winks at Athena who says " yea, well I figured we would need all the inside help we could get." We were all still wearing our party wear and I had just pulled off my coat when Athena said what she did and said " But how did .- " Patunia cut me off and said " Athena called us when Parker texted her. we just wanna help you princess." Preston nods his head and his silver hair flops a little in his face. I take a deep breath and say " I think Angela and Nathanial are having an affair, and I think they are the real reason my mom left all those years ago." Patunia puts a hand to her face in shock and even Mandy and Athena look taken aback. Parker is still standing at my side as he says " Z, saw them talking at the hotel tonight she said they were very intimate and that they talked about getting Z, out of here and that it would – " I finished for him " Be as easy as with her mother." Mandy had a hard look on her face. As she spoke to us " that explains a lot, I mean remember last night the tension at the table between Mrs. Jones and Angela." I shake my head and say " you don't think Janice knows about Angela and Nate do you." It was Athena's turn as she says " its possible , I mean it was Nathanial Jones that introduced Angela to Darius." I remembered something else Nate said in the hallway " Nate said that they , him and Angela had been working to long for me to come and mess everything up now." Mandy looked at me sideways and says " that makes no sense Z, I mean what can you possibly mess up. If anything wouldn't this be a good thing you coming back." I was still leaning on Parker when she said this and I thought she's right this would be the perfect opportunity to get my mom back with my dad and then Angela would be free. I was about to say this when Patunia took the words out my mouth " not if, this isn't just about Angela and Nathanial being together." Parker pulled away from me and went to a corner and said " Preston, you check the room for the bugs I told you bout." Mandy sqweaked and said " bugs!" I laughed a little and said " not real bugs, Mics and cameras." Preston nodded and pulled open the bag I hadn't noticed he was holding " yes, Mr. Parker I did , and I must say this is extensive. But I did use the device finder you gave Athena this morning." I looked around at everyone in the room and for the first time realized I had been completely outta the loop. First my room had been bugged and not only was I being watched by Sam. But my new friends had been plotting and planning behind my back. So I turned on Athena and Parker who were both going through the bag of cameras. " how long have you guys been planning tonight? How long have you guys known about all of this?" I posed the questions at Athena and Mandy but It was for the whole room. I felt a little betrayed and like they thought I was so helpess that they couldn't tell me any of this sooner. Patunia was the first to say something " oh Princess, we didn't want to keep anything from you. Its just after the break up you were a little-" Athena cut in and said " Extreamly depressed." I gave her a look and she finished " ok maybe extreamly is a little bit of a stretch but you were in really bad shape. And when Parker came to me last week FINALLY" she gives Parker a quick glance and says " We decided that it would be better to wait to tell you. Incase you well kinda went bezerk." Mandy jumped in and said " Not that you would, its just after what happened with the video. We needed to make sure you had a more thought out plan. I mean your a Genius Z, But its clear you need a team. And we can be that team." What was she trying to say that my plans aren't fool proof. That I cant handle this, I look at all of them crazy and walk over to my vanity set and start taking off my jewlrey as I say " that wasn't you guys call. And my plan was fool proof, That video was perfect and no one will ever know it was me or you guys. And I have a team their just not here." Athena looked taken abck and said " so what we're not good enough for you Zariah." I paused shit I didn't mean it to sound that way its just Maryjane and Rockie would have come to me first so I say that " Its not that, it's the fact that if my real team were here I would have known about this last week . so I could have had more time to think. Now all I have is tonight to think of some kind plan to find out what or why Angela and Nathanial are doing what their doing and to stop Sam and Marisa from blackmailing Parker and I." Patunia walked up behind me the only one willing to say anything. I was gripping the desk hard trying to think, think of anything it was hard to have a brain blast when the people you thought you could trust didn't trust you. Patunia put a hand on my shoulder , and then said " Zariah, we don't doubt you. Nor do we doubt what your capable of . We just aren't quite sure what Miss. Samantha or Angela are capable of and the last thing we want is for you to get hurt." She turned me to face her and I saw in here brilliant brown eyes all the love and tenderness in the world .

She wasn't lying, they weren't betraying me they were protecting me and how could I really be that upset. I mean in their place would I do the same? So I made a split descion. " you guys are right ,but so am I" I did need them , but I also needed Rockie and MJ if I was going to go through with the beyond brilliant plan I had thought of while changing. I was walking out my closet dressed in my sweats and hoodie when I said this. Parker had taken off his dress shirt and was only wearing the black beater that was underneath and I damn near lost all train of thought. Till Athena said " And your right about what Z." I stopped oggaling Parker and said " I need my team too, I have to find what exactly is going on with the love triangle that is Angla, My dad and Nathanial. Along with making Samantha think she's still won." This made Parker shake his head and say " Im sorry I thought you said make Sam think she's still won." I walk up to him and place a hand on his cheek looking up into those beautiful eyes I loved so much and said " you have to continue to date her. I have to make THEM think they are winning. Make it seem as if I have totally given up." Athena walked up behind Parker and put a hand on his shoulder " you know she's right." Parkers face looked in anguish over the idea that he had to continue to pretend with Samantha. He grabbed my hand and held it close to his chest so that I could feel his steady heart beat there. As he said " But I've just got you back, I don't want to lose you again." I smiled softly up at him and said " your not gonna lose me if anything it will be our little secret. She will think you're her's while in truth your always going to be mine." Mandy sniffled a little and said " is that not just the sweetest. You guys really love eachother don't you." We both turned to look at her and her nose was pink from her sniffles. And I laughed " I was miserable with out him." Right then Parker pulled me to him and kissed my cheek.

Preston who had been quite this whole time, decided to speak saying " I feel , Z's plan may work but the question is how do you expect to win by just doing nothing." I unwrapped myself from Parker and said " that's whats so genius , I wont be doing nothing. It will just seem as if I've run with my tail tucked between my legs. That is why Parker must continue to play his part. But also why I said I was right as well. Because im going to have to call in the calvory on this one. Im going to need Maryjane and Rockie if we are going to make it out of this one."

It took us another two hours before I convinced , everyone that MJ and Rockie coming was the only way. Explain how I need there expertise in things I may not be so well versed in. Tricks, desptions and wilds I do not have. What took even longer was coming up with a viable plan that my father will go for. In the end it was Mandy who came up with the brilliant idea, Of they needed a school to go to. It was so genius I wondered how I hadn't thought of it myself. The plan was that I would explain to my father that It was my fault Rockie and MJ couldn't finish out their Jr year. And that I thought what a brilliant idea it would be if they could come to BCA to finish out high school like I had. The primise was we had more then enough room and that they would help me acculimate to this world better with my two best friends. So that is why on Monday night I walked into my fathers Office to have a converstation. " Dad, can I talk to you for a moment." My father was sitting behind the huge oak desk his tie undon and his chocolate skin gleaming in the dim light. " yes, princess is something wrong." He had placed his pen down and stopped what ever it was he was doing and I took a seat infront of him. " I have a propersition." He quirked his eyebrow and noded his head to continue. "I have recently spoken with my two best friends from Westwood . I've told you about maryjane and Rockell right." He made a face of remberance and then said " yes your mom, mentioned them to me when we talked before we left. Rockell is the football star right and Maryjane's that gymnest." I was shocked my father knew my friends and actual things about them. " Yes, that's them well you know because I , did what I did at school they wont get to finish there junior year and I feel that's all my fault. The schools that were looking at Rockie for scholarships have dropped because he couldn't finish the season who knows what will happen with their senior year." I saw the small smile that was playing on my fathers face and once again saw that it reminded me of mine. He didn't say anything so I continued " My point is that I think it might be a good idea if they came here for the remander of the semester and senior year. I mean it's the least I could do dad." My dad put a finger to his lips in pure consentration. Then said " And you would expect them to stay here and go to BCA as well." I put the sweetest smile onmy face and said " well we do have the room MJ can room with me and the guest room down stiars is more then enough room for Rockie plus he's Gay." I say that last bit as a kind of perk , and my father taps his chin " do they have the grades to go to BCA, I can get them in but if they cant do the work then it's a fail." I had him I knew I had him it was all to easy. " Oh, MJ and Rockie were in the top five with me in our class they are truly two of the smartest people I know. IF anyone can rise to the occasion I can assure you its them." My dad gave me a real smile and said " will this make my Princess truly happy. Will I no longer see you froawning around. And no more fighting with Samantha over that Wellington boy." I smiled back and said " I do not fight with Sam over Parker it is-" but he cut me off " You made your stipulations and now I am making mine. I don't care if you are or not. If Parker Wellington cant see what you are. Then he doesn't deserve you Princess. So if I allow Rockell and Maryjane.." he made a face and said " really Maryjane?" I giggled and said " yes her name is truly Maryjane, her birthdays 4/20 and her dads a weedhead, although I call her MJ for short." He shook his head and said " if they come , you must promise me that I will not hear anymore about you and Samantha fighting for any reason. Am I clear." I looked at my father and thought, how little he knows he will get just what he wants, or atleast they all will think its exactly what they want. Untill everyone realizes That I am Zariah Michell O'donnel and I am one to be recond with. " yes, Dad I can do that , turst me with MJ and Rockie here you wont have to worry about anything."


End file.
